


Not without you

by Lanae



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Steve aurait pu rester à bord de ce train. Il aurait pu finir sa mission. Il aurait dû finir sa mission.Mais il avait préféré sauter après son meilleur ami, son amant, son univers.Après tout, il se foutait bien de ce qui pouvait advenir du monde si Bucky n'en faisait plus partie.





	1. La chute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaelyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/gifts).



> Bonjour à tous
> 
> Et oui, c'est encore moi avec une nouvelle fic ! Dire que je suis pressée de vous présenter le résultat de mon dur labeur durant le NaNo est peu dire. J'en peux plus d'attendre !
> 
> Mais ça valait le coup de prendre le temps avant de publier. Tout relire déjà. Laisser ma super bêta commencer à travailler également, parce qu'il y avait du boulot !
> 
> Et aussi, réfléchir à comment vous présenter ce texte sans pour autant tout vous spoiler. Parce que j'aurai besoin de vous mettre une liste de warning longue comme le bras, mais d'un autre côté ce serait tout vous dévoiler et je n'aime pas ça.
> 
> Alors je vais faire simple et vous dire : tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner, va mal tourner. L'idée derrière cette fic est : que se serait-il passé si Steve avait sauté du train après Bucky et que Hydra les avait trouvé tous les deux ?
> 
> J'ai fait le choix de traiter le sujet sans taire les tortures, les expériences, les sévices aussi bien physiques que psychologiques qu'ils en soient les victimes ou les instigateurs. Je vais également ne pas mettre de warning au début de chaque chapitre, toujours dans l'optique de ne pas vous spoiler. Mais pour certains points particuliers, je vous préviendrais dans mes notes d'auteur et je mettrais le warning en fin de texte comme d'habitude.
> 
> Enfin vous l'aurez compris, les thèmes que j'aborde et la manière dont j'ai choisi de le faire sont sombres. J'insiste certainement un peu lourdement, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous vous retrouviez devant un point qui vous choque. N'hésitez pas à rebrousser chemin si vous sentez que cette histoire n'est pas pour vous.
> 
> Je vais bientôt vous laisser lire, promis, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas remercier Julindy pour son magnifique travail de bêta. Toutes ses remarques sont justes, construites et tellement pertinentes que je me mettrais de baffes de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Vous pouvez tous la remercier pour l'incroyable qualité du travail qu'elle à fait, parce que cette histoire aurait été des milliards de fois moins bien sans elle.
> 
> Ju, je pense qu'on a fait une très bonne équipe et je suis ravie que tu ai accepté de m'aider. Je t'aime.
> 
> Et pour finir, cette fic est un cadeau d'anniversaire/Noel pour ma Kaelyan chérie. J'aurai mis le temps mais j'ai enfin fini. J'espère que ça te plaira et que tu ne seras pas trop déçue d'avoir attendu.
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là et bon premier chapitre.

Dès son réveil, le sergent James “Bucky” Barnes avait eu cette drôle de sensation. Comme une petite voix chuchotant sans relâche à l’arrière de son crâne.

Il n’arrivait pas vraiment à entendre ce qu’elle disait, mais son ton était urgent, rapide. Ces longs mois passés sur les champs de bataille lui avaient appris à faire confiance à son instinct. Quelque chose allait se produire. Il ne savait pas quand, ni quoi, mais quelque chose allait arriver.

Il devait être prêt à réagir dès que ce serait nécessaire.

Il était hors de question de compter sur Captain “JeSuisSuicidaire” America pour se montrer prudent. C’était son boulot à lui de surveiller ses arrières, de s’assurer qu’il ne lui arriverait rien. Il était même devenu plutôt bon à ce job, depuis le temps qu’il le pratiquait. Même si protéger Steve sur les champs de bataille était plus compliqué que dans les rues de Brooklyn. Les conséquences en cas d'échec seraient infiniment plus définitives également, super-sérum ou pas.

A travers les arbres nus, il vit avec soulagement le campement que les Commandos Hurlants occupaient depuis la veille. Il revenait de sa patrouille matinale. Il n’avait heureusement détecté aucune trace récente d’activité humaine. Peut-être que le plan qu’avait mis au point leur valeureux leader allait fonctionner en fin de compte. Encore qu’il ignorait comment cet idiot en était arrivé à la conclusion que de sauter sur un train en marche soit une bonne idée. 

Il entra dans le camps sans faire de bruit. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur l’homme blond qui leur servait de capitaine. Il se tenait devant le capot de la jeep qui les avait amené jusqu’ici. Il avait la tête baissée et étudiait un plan étalé sur le métal probablement glacial du véhicule.

C’était tout à fait son genre. Étudier encore et encore toujours les mêmes documents. Vérifier que tout était bien clair, parfaitement réfléchi. Que chaque éventualité était prise en compte. Que son équipe rentrerait saine et sauve. Sans lui s’il le fallait. Mais saine et sauve. 

Son cœur se serra.

Il en était hors de question. Jamais il ne rentrerai sans lui. Plutôt mourir en essayant de le sauver. Et s'il échouait, il emporterait avec lui autant de ces connards d’Hydra que possible avant de le rejoindre. À la vie, à la mort. Ça avait toujours été ainsi entre eux.

Steve avait du sentir l’intensité du regard posé sur lui car il se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Bucky ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Le coin des lèvres de son petit ami se redressa légèrement avant qu’il ne se concentre à nouveau sur le plan posé devant lui. 

La soldat s’approcha, son fusil à l’épaule. Jones se décala légèrement pour lui laisser la place directement à gauche de leur capitaine. La place qu’il occupait tout le temps. Sa place. 

Morita était au volant de la jeep. Il le fixa avant de demander : 

« Tu as rencontré des problèmes ? »

« Non, absolument rien. C’est le désert. Personne n’est passé par ici à part nous depuis la dernière chute de neige, il y a trois jours. »

Steve ramassa la carte, la replia et la plaça dans une poche à l’intérieur de sa veste en cuir. Il énonça ensuite ses ordres : 

« Parfait. Nous devons être sur le promontoire rocheux qui fait face à la ligne de chemin de fer d'ici cinq heures. Il est temps de nous bouger. Démontez le campement et mettez les tentes dans la Jeep. Cachez tout ce qui peut avoir de la valeur et les armes au sommet d’un arbre, nous repasserons par ici en redescendant de la montagne. On les récupérera à ce moment là. J’ignore si nous aurons Zola avec nous, mais il faudra de toute manière partir rapidement. »

Bucky serra la mâchoire à la mention du nom du scientifique.

Cet homme apparaissait toutes les nuits dans ses cauchemars depuis que Steve l’avait libéré de son laboratoire, à Azzano. Ses souvenirs de ces quelques jours sur sa table d'opération étaient en grande partie flous. Mais ses expériences, la douleur qu’il lui avait infligée étaient restées gravées dans son esprit. Dans son corps.

Pourtant, il n’y en avait plus aucune trace.

Il se souvenait parfaitement que le savant l’avait coupé, profondément, sur ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre, à de nombreuses reprises.

Pourtant, il n’avait pas une seule cicatrice. 

Et ce n’était pas la seule chose bizarre avec lui depuis son retour. Il voyait plus loin, entendait mieux, avait besoin de moins dormir et il était rarement épuisé. Ses premiers mois sur le front avaient fini ce que ses deux boulots sur les docks avaient commencé - il avait définitivement perdu toutes les rondeurs qui avaient survécus à l'adolescence - et pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir autant d’endurance avant son passage dans le laboratoire. 

Il guérissait plus vite également. Un bleu disparaissait en quelques heures, une coupure en une demie-journée, et il lui avait fallu moins de 24H pour qu’une entorse à la cheville se soigne. 

Il avait réussi à le cacher aux commandos hurlants, mais Steve n’avait pas été aussi facile à duper. Le fait qu’ils passent la plupart de leurs nuits nus l’un contre l’autre n’avait pas aidé à dissimuler l’absence de traces sur sa peau. Mais Bucky avait refusé de lui répondre, refusé d’en parler. Il lui avait dit : plus tard.

Plus tard, il pourrait lui dire, lui raconter ce dont il se souvenait. 

Quand ils seraient tous deux de retour chez eux, à Brooklyn, il en parlerait.

Il ne pouvait pas craquer ici, pas quand ils étaient tous les nerfs à vif, que Steve avait besoin de lui. Il avait remisé le peu de souvenirs qu’il avait au fond de son esprit et il refusait d’observer d’un peu trop près les cauchemars qui le réveillaient pratiquement chaque nuit. 

Ces pensées le harcelèrent durant toute leur montée . Ce ne fut qu’une fois sur le promontoire, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le chemin de fer en contrebas, après plusieurs centaines de mètres de tyrolienne, qu’il réussit à penser à autre chose. 

Et cette autre chose était que son petit ami était définitivement cinglé. Mais également que tout ceci était une vengeance savamment orchestré pour cette fois où il l’avait traîné dans le cyclone à Coney Island. 

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de sauter après lui, Gabe sur ses talons. Il l’aurait suivi au fond de l’enfer de toute façon.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le train, pendant que leur coéquipier continuait à avancer par le toit.

Le premier wagon était vide. Ils avancèrent prudemment entre les caisses entreposées au sol. Le centre du véhicule était occupé par des étagères, recouvertes des mêmes caisses, bloquant leur champ de vision.

Un ennemi pouvait se cacher n’importe où.

Bucky essaya de ne pas trop penser au moment, tout proche, où il reverrait son tortionnaire. L’adrénaline qui parcourait habituellement ses veines lorsqu’ils étaient en mission faisait travailler son cerveau a 200 à l’heure. Alors qu’elle lui permettait habituellement de se concentrer sur sa tache, elle ne faisait que le déconcentrer.

Il oscillait entre la peur que cet homme lui inspirait et la colère. Colère contre sa propre couardise. Colère contre ce qui lui avait été infligé. Colère contre ce monstre qui avait, sans le moindre remords et la moindre empathie, testé ses drogues et expérimenté sur ses prisonniers.

Aucun de ceux qui étaient entrés dans son laboratoire en étaient ressortis. Aucun sauf lui. Et c’était grâce à Steve. Il n'aurait pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il suivit son capitaine trop lentement. Lorsque la porte du wagon se referma entre eux, son cœur rata un battement.

Il ne pouvait pas protéger Steve d’ici. 

Peu importe qu’il doive faire face à un adversaire et à une pluie de balles.

Peu importe que son chargeur soit en train de se vider bien trop vite.

Peu importe qu’il soit lui-même en danger.

Tout ce qui importait était que Steve faisait face à un ennemi de l’autre côté de cette porte et qu'il était incapable de le rejoindre.

Il savait, aussi bien que le reste des commandos, que leur leader était parfaitement capable de s’occuper de lui-même. Il ne faisait pas assez attention à lui. Il se mettait toujours au centre du danger. Il était parfois même suicidaire, au point que Bucky se soit senti obligé, à deux reprises, de le frapper, tant son soulagement, sa colère et sa peur s’étaient entremêlés.

Mais il savait se battre, avait maintenant le physique capable de rivaliser avec l’instinct qui l’avait toujours habité. 

Savoir tout ça ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d’avoir l’esprit de l’autre côté de la porte pendant qu’il tirait sur son ennemi. Il avait entendu le bruit des armes que Hydra affectionnait particulièrement. Celles qui tiraient cette lumière bleue à laquelle rien ne résistait.

Même pas Steve.

Sa mitraillette était depuis bien longtemps vide. Il s’était rabattu sur son arme de poing. Son adversaire avançait inexorablement vers lui. Bientôt, il ne lui resterait plus que les caisses entreposées pour le protéger. 

Et même elles ne feraient pas long feu quand son ennemi se serait rendu compte qu’il était désarmé.

Merde.

Les bruits de combat de l'autre côté de la porte s'étaient tu. C'était soit un très bon signe, soit un très mauvais.

Il ferma les yeux brièvement.

Vu la situation, si son petit ami avait succombé, il n’aurait pas à vivre longtemps sans lui. Il ne retomberait pas dans les mains de ce savant fou, il se suiciderait avant. Ce serait facile, il n’aurait qu’à charger l’homme qu’il entendait approcher.

La porte s’ouvrit à cet instant. Pendant quelques secondes, il crut que tout était terminé. Mais c’était Steve qui se tenait de l’autre côté. Il lui envoya son arme et à eux deux, ils se débarrassèrent de leur opposant en quelques secondes. 

Ce n’était pas passé loin.

Il n’eut pas le temps de profiter de son soulagement.

Il vit leur adversaire bien trop tard. A la différence de Steve, qui réagit en bloquant de son bouclier le tir qui lui était destiné. Le projectile d'énergie fut dévié et il laissa une ouverture béante sur la carlingue du wagon.

Mais la puissance de l'impact projeta son petit ami contre la paroi opposée.

Bucky ramassa son bouclier d'une main. Il se retourna pour faire face à leur ennemi. Il tira sur lui à de nombreuses reprises mais l'armure qu'il portait ne laissait aucune ouverture.

Le sifflement de l'arme fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant d'être éjecté à l'extérieur. Il réussit de justesse à se retenir à une barre qui était accrochée à la paroi du wagon. Le bruit du vent, qui avait pratiquement recouvert tous les sons à l’intérieur du train, était devenu assourdissant.

Il n’entendait rien.

Il ne voyait rien.

Est-ce que Steve s’en était sorti ? Était-il mort à quelques mètres pendant que Bucky se tenait au dessus du vide, comme un idiot ? 

Il savait qu’il n’était là que depuis quelques secondes mais ces secondes lui firent l'effet d'une éternité. Il ne réussit à inspirer correctement que lorsque, enfin, son petit ami apparut dans son champ de vision.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, la main tendue. Bucky tenta de la saisir à plusieurs reprises, mais le vent qui grondait à cette hauteur, couplé à la vitesse du train, les empêchèrent d’y parvenir. 

Et puis ce fut trop tard.

La barre à laquelle il se tenait céda.

Il tomba.

Tomba. 

Tomba.

Les yeux rivés sur le visage horrifié de Steve.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus déchiffrer ses traits.

Il allait mourir. D’ici quelques secondes. Ce serait lui qui ne rentrerait pas en fin de compte. Et c’était mieux ainsi. Le monde avait besoin de Captain America, pas d’un pauvre gamin de Brooklyn, bien trop idiot pour ne pas tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Steve allait survivre. C’était tout ce qui importait.

Il n’était déjà plus qu’une silhouette au loin, accroché au flan du train qui s'éloignait rapidement. Il allait bientôt quitter le champs de vision de Bucky, emporté au loin par sa mission. Il la finirait. Il arrêterait Zola. Il l’empêcherait de capturer et torturer d’autres pauvres êtres. Il sauverait le monde. Parce que c’était le genre d’homme qu’il était.

Bucky aurait tout abandonné pour lui, mais Steve était meilleur. Steve faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui-même. Ce n’était pas qu’il l’aimait moins, mais il avait beaucoup plus de courage que lui. Il supporterait la douleur et le deuil.

Il survivrait.

Toutes ses pensées traversèrent son esprit rapidement. Comme s'il voulait avoir le temps de terminer avant l'impact. Elles allaient plus vite que le vent qui sifflait dans ses oreilles, qui pénétrait son épaisse veste, qui brûlait chaque centimètre de peau découverte. 

Le sol ne devait plus être loin, mais Bucky refusait de quitter des yeux son capitaine, son meilleur ami, son amant. Sa silhouette devenait de plus en plus floue, la distance la transformant peu à peu en une masse non identifiable, puis en un point.

Et alors que le train allait disparaître au détour du flan de la montagne, le point s'élança dans les airs.

Steve avait quitté le train. Ces connards l'avaient éjecté. Qu'il ai été vivant à ce moment là n'avait aucune importance. Personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle chute.

Ils avaient tué Steve.

Ils l’avaient tué, et ils allaient payer, ils allaient tous payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il reviendrait d'entre les morts et le vengerait. Il les hanterait eux et leurs enfants, et leurs petits-enfants avec.

Il poussa un hurlement de rage. 

Son dos frappa le sol et tout devint noir.

**ooOoo**

 

Il faisait froid.

Très froid.

Trop froid. 

Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Mais à part ça, il sentait à peine son corps. Ses jambes et son bras droit semblaient complètement endormis. Il ne percevait rien de son bras gauche une fois passé son épaule. 

Sa vision était trouble, mais il voyait un ciel bleu sans le moindre nuage au dessus de lui. Et des montagnes qui semblaient se refermer sur lui. 

À travers le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, il entendit plusieurs voix. Une langue qu’il ne comprenait pas mais qu’il savait être mauvais signe. 

Le froid l’empêchait de réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce que cette langue représentait le danger ? Ses souvenirs étaient fragmentaires et plus il essayait de se rappeler, plus son crâne paraissait sur le point d’exploser. 

Il n’arrivait pas à sentir sur quoi il était allongé. La neige semblait recouvrir les montagnes autour de lui. Était-il couché dessus ? Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi il avait si froid. Mais comment était-il arrivé là ? 

Les voix se rapprochèrent. Sa vision semblait s’être éclaircie ainsi que la paralysie de ses membres. Une douleur, comme il n’en avait jamais connu, profonde, envahissante, ne laissant de la place à rien d’autre l'envahit. 

Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Tout son corps, sauf son bras gauche. 

Il voulu lever la tête et regarder autour de lui, regarder pourquoi il avait si mal. Mais à la première tentative de mouvement, la douleur devint si forte qu'il vit des points noirs apparaître dans son champs de vision. De la bile remonta le long de sa gorge.  

Les voix n’étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres de lui, il entendait le lourd bruit de bottes sur la neige. Le craquement de la fine couche de glace qui la recouvrait.

Brusquement un homme armé surgit au dessus de lui. Il l’observa quelques secondes, étonné, avant de parler à quelqu’un qu’il ne voyait pas. Puis il sentit que ses jambes étaient soulevées et qu'on le tirait.

Il vit avec horreur l’énorme trace de sang qu’il laissa dans son sillage. La dernière chose qu’il aperçut avant que la douleur ne le fasse sombrer, fut son épaule gauche, et le trou béant où son bras était censé se trouver. 

  **ooOoo**

Son second réveil fut encore pire. 

Il avait quitté le sol et était allongé sur une civière. Le froid ne l’engourdissait plus totalement. Les soubresauts et tremblements qu’il n’arrivait pas à maîtriser ne faisaient qu'empirer son agonie. Il serra les dents dans une tentative futile d’étouffer ses cris de douleurs. 

Sa vision vacillait. Il espérait de toutes ses forces qu’il allait sombrer à nouveau rapidement. Il voyait toujours le ciel, devenu gris. La neige s’était remise à tomber doucement. Il entendait de nombreuses voix autour de lui, cette langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. De l’allemand. Il se souvenait maintenant. 

Il vit du coin de l’œil un bâtiment gris lui aussi. Comme le ciel.

Il était dans les mains de l’ennemi. Il ne souvenait pas de ce qu’il s’était passé, se rappeler de son propre nom et rang -Sergent James Buchanan Barnes - et de son numéro de matricule - 32557038 - était déjà assez difficile. 

Brusquement un visage envahit son champ de vision. Un visage qu’il connaissait. 

« Hoo, mais c’est le sergent Barnes. » 

Cette voix. Non, pas cette voix. 

Il s’était promis. Plus jamais. Il essaya de se lever. Son corps refusa de lui obéir.

Dans un dernier effort pour tenter de s’éloigner de cet homme, ce tortionnaire, il réussit à basculer de la civière.

La douleur du choc lui fit perdre connaissance.

**ooOoo**

Il se réveilla à nouveau.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté inconscient cette fois. Il se rappelait la sensation du métal froid contre son dos, le cliquetis des instruments autour de lui, l’odeur du désinfectant. Il savait ce qui l’attendait. Il l’avait déjà vécu.

Il ne voulait pas. 

Il ne voulait pas. 

Pas encore.

Plus jamais.

Il tenta de se relever mais une main sur sa poitrine le retint facilement. Des sangles en cuir furent accrochées autour de son unique poignet, de ses chevilles et de sa taille. 

Un sifflement aigu se fit entendre derrière lui. Il connaissait ce bruit. Il savait à quoi cet appareil servait. A couper. Peau. Muscle. Tendons. Os.

Malheureusement pour lui, il resta conscient pendant que la scie circulaire trancha dans ce qu’il subsistait de son bras gauche. Il serra les dents mais rien ne put empêcher son hurlement d’agonie de résonner dans la pièce. Il n’avait nulle part où aller, alors il s’accrocha à la seule chose importante : Steve allait venir le sauver. 

Il l’avait déjà fait. 

Steve allait venir le sauver. 

Les voix autour de lui parlaient avec urgence. Il ne comprenait pas l’allemand, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu’il y avait un problème. 

Peut-être que Steve ne serait pas là à temps. Peut-être qu’il allait mourir maintenant, ou dans les secondes à venir.

Il se fichait un peu de ce qui arriverait en premier. Il voulait juste que la douleur s’arrête.

Zola approcha avec une seringue. Il sentit à peine quand l’aiguille pénétra sa peau et, en quelques secondes, le sommeil l’emporta. 

**ooOoo**

Après cet épisode, il perdit le compte de ses réveils. Il garda des moments de lucidité, des sons, des odeurs, des sensations. Mais rien de précis. Son corps était lourd. Il n’arrivait pas à bouger. 

Il était resté sur la table d’opération. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il y était allongé. Il se souvenait avoir vu des étoiles à travers l’unique et minuscule fenêtre. 

Mais quelque soit le moment de la journée ou de la nuit, il n’était jamais seul. A travers le brouillard de son esprit et de ses sens, il sentait constamment une présence auprès de lui. 

Chaque réveil le désorientait un peu plus. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps et son esprit ne semblait jamais réussir à complètement s’éclaircir. 

Il devrait pourtant pouvoir rester éveillé. A part son côté gauche, il n’avait plus mal .

Il ne devrait pas autant dormir.

À moins que.

À moins qu’ils ne l’aient drogué.

Ils n’avaient jamais pris la peine d’alléger sa douleur auparavant. Pourquoi commenceraient-ils maintenant ? Ou alors, ils avaient un autre projet pour lui.

Ça ne pouvait pas être bon. 

Rien de ce qu’ils avaient prévu pouvait être bon. 

Il devait découvrir leurs objectifs.

Tenir jusqu’à ce que Steve arrive. Ensemble, ils pourraient contrecarrer leurs plans. 

Il devait se concentrer. Retenir le plus de choses possibles. Chaque détail pouvait avoir son importance. 

Il ne laisserait pas tomber Steve. Tout comme ce dernier ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Il était venu le chercher à Azzano. Il viendrait le chercher ici.

Il devait attendre.

Et tenir le coup. 

Sa dernière pensée avant que les drogues agissent à nouveau fut, qu‘à son prochain réveil, il serait certainement aux côté de son petit ami. 

**ooOoo**

Un homme se tenait à sa gauche quand il émergea. Un inconnu. Avec un stylo et un dossier à la main. 

Sans réfléchir, il leva son bras et le saisit à la gorge. Sa peau avait une drôle de couleur métallique et ses sensations étaient bizarres. Mais le son que fit le cou de l’homme quand il le brisa fut satisfaisant.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se jetèrent sur lui mais c’était trop tard. L'inconnu était mort. 

Une piqûre vive à l'épaule droite fut la dernière chose qu’il ressentit avant de se rendormir. 

**ooOoo**

Zola était à ses côtés quand il se réveilla. Son premier réflexe fut de l’attraper lui aussi par la gorge et de serrer jusqu’à le tuer. 

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, sa main refusa de bouger.

« Je ne suis pas un idiot, Sergent Barnes. Nous ne faisons pas deux fois la même erreur. Nous avons désactivé votre bras. »

Désactivé ? Comment était-ce possible ? 

Il leva la tête. À l’endroit où il s'attendait à trouver du vide, trônait un membre de métal. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis secoua la tête. 

« Vous ne rêvez pas. Et nous avons arrêté de vous donner des sédatifs. Ils interféraient avec votre prothèse. Vous allez bientôt devenir le bras armé d’HYDRA. »

 Il serra les dents. Plutôt mourir.

« Jamais. Jamais je ne travaillerai pour vous. »

 « Vous n’aurez pas le choix. Nous ne vous laisserons pas le choix. Bientôt vous nous obéirez sans même questionner vos ordres. »

 « Je vous l’ai dit, jamais je ne travaillerai pour vous. Il viendra me sauver avant. »

Le sourire de Zola prit un côté malsain. 

« Il ? Vous parlez de Captain America ? Je ne compterais pas sur son aide à votre place. » 

Bucky le fixa droit dans les yeux, il ne connaissait pas Steve comme lui. Rien ne pourrait le retenir. 

« Il viendra. »

« Ho, je n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs, il est déjà ici. À quelques étages en-dessous. Dans une cellule. Il ne pourra pas vous sauver. Il faudrait qu'il puisse se sauver lui même avant. »

Son hurlement de rage accompagna le scientifique d’Hydra jusqu’à la porte. Il continua à crier, à l’invectiver, a proférer menaces et jurons bien après qu’il ait quitté la pièce.

Bien après que le soleil se soit couché. 

Il n’arrêta que lorsque sa voix se brisa.  

 

 

 

>   
>  **Rapport du Docteur Hemrich.**
> 
> **Date : 7 février 1945.**
> 
> **Sujet : rapport des six premiers jours du sujet N°1.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jour 1 :**
> 
> **Le patient est arrivé avec de multiples fractures. Il présentait également plusieurs traumatismes crâniens. Sa colonne était brisée entre les vertèbres cervicales C3 et C4 et au niveau des dorsales D7, D8 Et D9. La vertèbre L2 était écrasée.**
> 
> **Son bras gauche était arraché.**
> 
> **Il avait subi une perte de sang intensive et présentait tous les signes d’une hypothermie importante.**
> 
> **Ma première action a été d‘arrêter le saignement de son moignon, de le transfuser et de le réchauffer.**
> 
> **Un drain a ensuite été posé afin d'éliminer la pression sur son cerveau due à la commotion cérébrale.**
> 
> **Le docteur Zola a insisté pour que des prélèvements de moelle épinière et de sang soient effectués dans l’hypothèse qu’il ne survive pas (Cf : fioles F01 à F13).**
> 
> **Ses principales fractures ont ensuite été réduites.**
> 
> **Il est incroyable qu’il ai pu survivre à un tel traumatisme. D’après le rapport du conducteur du train (cf ESC1345) il se trouvait  à bord du convois et en a certainement été éjecté lors des échanges de tir.**
> 
> **Les cocktails que lui avaient injectés le docteur Zola à Azzano, ainsi que les températures bien en dessous de zéro sont certainement responsables de cet état de fait.**
> 
> **Note : le second sujet présente les mêmes types de blessures. Les caméras du train semblent montrer qu’il a sauté de lui-même.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jour 2 :**
> 
> **Les fractures se sont déjà résorbées en partie.**
> 
> **La pression sur son cortex cérébral a également diminué.**
> 
> **Pas de signe d’amélioration des fractures de sa colonne.**
> 
> **Malheureusement nous avons du sectionner deux de ses orteils qui présentaient déjà des signes de nécrose. Le professeur Zola nous a ordonné de faire tout notre possible afin de sauver les doigts de sa main droite. Son index présente des gelures importantes. Nous allons surveiller l'évolution durant 24H , avant de décider de la suite à donner.**
> 
> **Contre toute attente, le sujet s’est réveillé brièvement. Assez étonnement et malgré tous les dégâts à sa colonne, il a tenté de quitter la table d’opération. Nous avons dû l'immobiliser avant de nous occuper de son épaule. Nous avons coupé juste en dessous de l’articulation. Nous ignorons encore quels aménagements devront être fait avant d’accrocher la prothèse.**
> 
> **Cf dossier BMC pour les spécificités de la prothèse.**
> 
> **Malgré une tolérance à la douleur impressionnante, il a de nouveau sombré peu de temps après que nous ayons atteint l’os.**
> 
> **Note : le second sujet semble guérir plus vite. Est-ce que sa chute était moins importante ? Ou est-ce le fait que nous l’ayons atteint en premier ? Ou est-ce que sa version du sérum est différente de la notre et plus efficace ? Nous ignorons encore les raisons, mais ses fractures les moins graves sont déjà totalement résorbées. Il ne présente pas non plus de signes de confusion lors de ses réveils.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jour 3 :**
> 
> **Nous devons garder le sujet sous sédation. Il est extrêmement agité lors de chacun de ses réveils et empêche la bonne guérison de ses blessures.**
> 
> **Nous l’avons jugé assez en forme pour supporter les opérations nécessaires au projet BMC. Les grands chefs de l’organisation veulent voir des résultats rapidement.**
> 
> **La sédation s’est également montrée nécessaire suite à l’augmentation de son rythme cardiaque lors de la découpe de son bras. Nous avons craint qu’il ne lâche.**
> 
> **L’utilisation d’une solution diluée à 10mg d’opium injectée toutes les heures permet de le garder endormi sans effets secondaires sur son organisme.**
> 
> **Mais même ainsi, ses capacités de guérison hors norme nous ont permis de placer les plaques de métal nécessaires pour supporter le poids de la prothèses sur sa colonne et de renforcer ses cotes supérieures.**
> 
> **Cf : schéma SUJ1-01 à 010 pour l‘emplacement des incisions et des plaques.**
> 
> **La prochaine étape sera de préparer le socket qui accueillera à terme le reste du bras.**
> 
> **Note : le sujet 2 est entièrement guéri. Nous avons rencontré  le même problème. Mais nous n’avons pas encore trouvé de dose ou d'agent capable de l‘endormir plus de trente minutes. Les premiers tests nous ont prouvé qu’il métabolise chaque molécule bien trop rapidement pour qu’on puisse le garder sous sédation sans de graves effets secondaires . Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen de le maîtriser. Il a été transporté dans une des cellules.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jour 4 :**
> 
> **Le sujet a encore bien supporté la série d’opération du jour.**
> 
> **Ses fractures sont toutes résorbées et les incisions que nous avons pratiqués lors de l’installation des supports métalliques sont déjà refermées.**
> 
> **La pressions sanguine intracrânienne est redevenue normale. Ses quelques réveils ne nous permettent pas de juger de ses capacités cognitives.**
> 
> **Sa colonne vertébrale est également réparée. Mais nous ignorons si sa moelle épinière sera capable de se régénérer.**
> 
> **La mise en place du socket s’est bien déroulée. Les nerfs ont tous été attachés aux emplacements prévus.**
> 
> **Cf SUJ1-12 13 et 14 pour retrouver les schéma de connexion.**
> 
> **Le premier essai de la prothèse est planifié pour demain. Nous allons également devoir arrêter la sédation afin de constater des dégâts de la chute sur son cerveau, ainsi que son niveau de contrôle sur le bras.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jour 5 :**
> 
> **La manière dont le colonne du sujet N°1 s’est réparée complètement en quatre-vingt-seize heures nous donne bon espoir que les nerfs que nous avons rattachés à la prothèse guérissent également et puissent faire passer les signaux au membre.**
> 
> **Ses premiers mouvements semblent aller dans ce sens. Notre collègue, le regretté docteur Müller, en a fait les frais lors d’une de nos tentatives de réveil.**
> 
> **Nous avons jugé plus prudent de désactiver la prothèse tant que nous n’avons pas la totale maîtrise du sujet.**
> 
> **Cf rapport du professeur Becker PHY01 et 02 (pistes pour atteindre ce résultat).**
> 
> **Nos premiers enregistrements sur la prothèse semblent indiquer que le courant passe dans les deux sens et non pas un seul comme nous l'avions supposé. C’est un effet non désiré avec des conséquences potentiellement négatives Le retour nerveux pourrait provoquer des douleurs.**
> 
> **Niveau de douleur parasite : inconnue. Nécessitera des tests plus poussés. Elle pourrait amoindrir l'efficacité du sujet.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jour 6 :**
> 
> **Le professeur Zola a eu une conversation avec le sujet. Toutes ses capacités cognitives semblent intactes même si ses souvenirs proches sont encore confus.**
> 
> **Toutes ses fractures sont complètement guéries et il ne reste plus que les cicatrices de nos opérations.**
> 
> **Le sujet a très mal réagi a l’annonce de la présence du sujet N°2 dans le complexe. Comme l’avait pensé le docteur Becker dans ses rapports PHY01-02 et 03, les deux sujets se connaissent et semblent avoir un lien fort.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Conclusion : le sujet N°1 ne présente plus de blessures qui pourraient mettre sa vie en danger.**
> 
> **Je préconise le début des séances de conditionnement dès demain.**
> 
> **Un suivi intensif de ses capacités physiques et des tests devront être menés dans le futur afin de déterminer la manière dont le sérum a agi sur son métabolisme.**
> 
> **Je préconise également de laisser le bras désactivé tant que nous n’aurons pas son entière coopération.**
> 
>  


	2. Dans les mains de l'ennemi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous
> 
> Déjà je voulais vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ce texte. C'est toujours un peu un saut dans l'inconnu lorsque l'on commence à publier une nouvelle histoire et ça me remplit de joie de voir que vous êtes partants.
> 
> Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'ai une chance incroyable de vous avoir comme lecteurs.
> 
> Ce chapitre a été un des plus difficile à écrire pour moi et j'avoue ne pas trop comprendre pourquoi. Heureusement, Julindy vous a sauvé et vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire l'horreur qui est sortie de ma première relecture. Du coup, je veux tous vous entendre crier en cœur avec moi : "Merci Ju !".
> 
> Mais assez papoté, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de la descente aux enfers de nos deux amours.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Un bruit sourd lui fit lever la tête. Il provenait du fond du couloir qui menait à sa cellule. Il allait avoir de la visite. Personne ne venait ici si ce n'était pour lui.

Par habitude, il poussa contre la large bande de métal qui entourait sa poitrine. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Les boulons qui la retenaient au mur placé derrière lui étaient bien trop solide pour qu'il puisse les arracher. Il avait essayé. Le peu de marge de manœuvre qu'elle lui laissait ne lui permettait pas d'utiliser toute sa force.

Ses mains et ses jambes étaient également presque inutiles. Les menottes qui encerclaient ses poignets et ses chevilles avaient provoquées de profondes plaies quand il avait tenté de les ouvrir. Sans réussite. L'épaisseur de métal était bien trop importante pour qu'il puisse en venir à bout à main nue. Il aurait peut-être pu arracher les chaînes du plafond s'il avait été un peu plus libre de ses mouvements, mais sa position contre le mur l'en empêchait. Ses geôliers avaient réussi à complètement l'immobiliser.

Steve avait donc abandonné l'idée de se libérer depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

La cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait ne possédait aucune fenêtre. Heureusement, il avait récupéré son horloge interne, il savait donc avec certitude qu'il était ici depuis six jours, au moins. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était le temps qui s'était écoulé entre son saut de l'ange et le moment où ils l'avaient transporté de leur hôpital de fortune à son emplacement actuel.

Ses gardes ne le détachaient que deux fois par jour, pour une visite rapide au seau qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'avait pas été vidé une seule fois depuis qu'il était là. L'odeur, déjà fétide avant son arrivée, était rapidement devenue pestilentielle.

Le mur derrière lui était humide et glacial, et les lambeaux de ses vêtements ne lui apportaient aucune protection. Le plafond portait des marques d'infiltration et de grosses tâches noires pelucheuse. Même son appartement à Brooklyn, pourtant mal isolé, n'avait pas eu autant de moisissure.

C'était incroyable qu'aucune de ses blessures ne se soient infectées. Enfin vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait guéri, ce n'était peut-être pas si miraculeux. Pour le coup, même lui était impressionné par les capacités de son corps à se remettre de tels traumas, après une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Sa vitesse n'avait même pas été amoindrie par des arbres ou de l'eau, et l'impact sur le sol enneigé avait été d'une violence inouïe. Non, il était tombé sur le sol enneigé. Il avait senti tous ses os se briser.

Steve savait que le sérum avait changé beaucoup de choses en lui, de manière spectaculaire, mais ce nouvel événement le poussait à se poser sérieusement la question : pouvait-il mourir ? Ses tortionnaires devaient faire face aux mêmes interrogations. Ils avaient, semble-t-il, décidé de tester ses limites. Après s'être assuré que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, ils avaient commencé à lui prélever du sang et à mener diverses expériences.

Il observa son bras droit, recouvert de coupures à différents niveaux de guérison. Les dernières en date, trois entailles de profondeurs variables, lui avaient été infligées deux heures auparavant. Elles se trouvaient sur son avant-bras, juste quelques centimètres au-dessus de son poignet. La moins sévère des trois était déjà refermée, et aurait disparu d'ici ce soir. La seconde était encore très rouge et la troisième venait tout juste d'arrêter de saigner. Le sang qu'il avait perdu avait coagulé.

Son regard remonta vers les blessures les plus anciennes. Les quelques traces qu'il restait des coupures précédentes étaient visibles à travers les croûtes de sang séché. La couleur rouille lui rappelait les immenses structures métalliques qui envahissaient les docks, à Brooklyn.

Ses chances de revoir New York prochainement étaient nulles, c'était un fait. Pourtant, il se refusait de penser au fait qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais. Il était hors de question de perdre espoir. Il allait sortir d'ici et reverrait Brooklyn, en compagnie de Bucky. Même s'il ignorait encore comment y parvenir.

Une crampe tétanisa les muscles de sa cuisse droite. Elle supportait tout son poids depuis des heures. Il tenta de basculer sur son autre jambe.

Une douleur vive au genou l'empêcha de complètement s'appuyer sur son membre. Visiblement, sa rotule n'était pas encore totalement guérie. C'était la seconde fois qu'ils la lui cassaient, utilisant pour cela une énorme masse. Le soldat qui la maniait, quoiqu'il ressemble davantage à une montagne qu'à un homme, avait lui-même du mal à la soulever.

Steve baissa la tête et essaya de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça. Ses mouvements étaient bloqués par la bande autour de sa poitrine et les restes de son costume en lambeau pendaient et obstruaient son champ de vision. Il souleva et avança légèrement sa jambe, serrant les dents contre la douleur que le mouvement ne manqua pas de provoquer.

Une masse violette et bleue avait pris la place de son genou. Il avait eu la chance, cette fois, que la fracture soit nette. Lors de leur premier essai, des fragments d'os avaient percé la peau. Ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il avait envie de revivre. Mais même un idiot se serait rendu compte qu'il n'aurai probablement pas le choix. Ils allaient continuer leurs tests, encore et encore.

Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il adviendrait s'ils réussissaient à reproduire le sérum de Erskine.

Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que ses tortionnaires avaient prévu pour lui.

Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, ces deux idées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et il ignorait complètement laquelle l'effrayait le plus.

Des coupures et des fractures, il pouvait gérer aisément, mais il avait vu les marques sur Bucky dans les jours qui avaient suivi Azzano. Ils ne s'étaient pas limités à quelques incisions sur les bras et à des os brisés. Son petit ami avait refusé d'en parler et Steve commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Quoi qu'ils lui aient fait, quoi qu'il ait vécu, personne n'avait envie de revivre de tels événements.

Il reposa sa jambe et laissa sa tête cogner contre le mur derrière lui. Il ne devait pas trop penser au futur, ça ne ferait que saper sa détermination. Penser au futur ne faisait que saper sa motivation. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur une des rares choses positives, à savoir qu'il guérissait pour le moment sans difficulté.

Par contre, la faim qui le tiraillait constamment depuis sa sortie de la machine de Stark prenait des proportions inquiétantes. Et ce n'était pas les quelques morceaux de pain dur qu'un garde l'obligeait à manger deux fois par jour qui allaient subvenir aux besoins de son organisme amélioré. D'autant plus s'ils continuaient à le forcer à se soigner à ce rythme.

Mais il tenait bon. La douleur restait supportable, ses réserves d'énergie étaient encore hautes et il était prêt à se battre pour sortir d'ici. Il avait même pensé le faire la première fois qu'ils étaient venus pour le détacher, mais il ignorait où était retenu Bucky.

Parce qu'il était là lui aussi. Entre les mains de leur ennemi.

Steve serra les dents de colère en se souvenant des cris d'agonie qu'il avait entendus lors de son propre passage sur la table d'opération. Ces salauds l'avaient soigné à vif, et il avait été conscient de chaque instant, chaque incision, chaque piqûre. Il avait entendu Bucky hurler non loin de lui, sa voix parfaitement reconnaissable, même déformée par la douleur. Ils n'avaient certainement pas pris la peine de le mettre sous sédatif non plus. L'idée que son petit ami soit en train de souffrir lui avait fait plus mal que ses propres blessures.

Au bout d'un moment, les cris s'étaient éteints. Personne n'avait voulu répondre à ses questions. Sa panique à l'idée que Bucky n'ai pas survécu avait complètement anéanti ses capacités de réflexion. Steve savait qu'il avait laissé échapper de précieuses informations, comme le fait que l'autre homme lui importait énormément.

Il ignorait toujours ce qui signifiait l'arrêt des cris. Est-ce que Bucky n'avait pas survécu à sa chute ? Ou bien est-ce que les sévices que leur avaient infligés leurs tortionnaires avaient été trop importants ? Ou alors, il avait tout simplement perdu connaissance. Steve espérait de tout cœur que cette dernière possibilité soit la bonne.

Mais tant qu'il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé, il était hors de question de prendre le moindre risque. Si Bucky était vivant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ici. Il devait absolument le retrouver.»

Et s'il n'avait pas survécu…

Et bien, plus rien ne retiendrait Steve ici.

Il tenterait de quitter cet endroit ou mourrait en essayant. C'était la seconde solution qu'il appelait de ses vœux. L'idée de devoir vivre sans l'amour de sa vie était bien trop horrible. C'était cette même pensée qui l'avait poussé à sauter de ce foutu train. À risquer absolument tout plutôt que de continuer sans lui.

Il s'était promis, quand enfin il avait réussi à retrouver son ami sur le front, que plus jamais il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit les séparer. À peine quelques mois plus tard, ce vœux avait été mis à l'épreuve et, pendant quelques instants, l'hésitation – il fallait absolument arrêter Zola – avait fait fléchir sa détermination.

Il fini par sauter. Au diable la mission, Bucky était plus important.

Steve avait vu le sol approcher, vite, très vite. Malgré les larmes que le vent et la vitesse provoquaient, malgré le blanc qui l'entourait de toute part. Tous ses muscles s'étaient contractés quelques secondes avant l'impact, mais rien, pas même sa transformation n'aurait pu le préparer à la douleur qui l'avait assailli. Pendant quelques instants, il avait eu l'impression que son corps avait implosé. Puis il avait sombré dans le néant.

Il frissonna en repensant à la douleur intense de ces quelques secondes. Sentir tous ses os se briser en même temps. Sentir ses organes être écrasés ou percés. Sentir son cerveau couler par ses oreilles.

Dans un sens, rien de ce que Hydra pourrait lui faire ne serait comparable à ça.

Des bruits de pas approchant le firent sortir de ce souvenir douloureux. C'était l'heure de sa séance avec le docteur Becker.

Steve se redressa et se tint le plus droit possible. Il se savait filmé 24H/24 et il était incapable de cacher sa fatigue tout le temps, mais il était hors de question de laisser ces hommes le voir affaibli. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Un groupe de soldats entra dans la pièce. Ils étaient lourdement armés, comme toujours, et entouraient un homme élancé en blouse blanche. Le docteur Becker était un psychiatre. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été chargé de faire son évaluation psychologique et de découvrir par quels moyens ils pourraient le briser.

Au moins, les choses étaient claires dès le départ.

Le médecin lui rendait donc une visite journalière, toujours à la même heure, et tentait de le faire parler. Dans un premier temps, Steve était demeuré réfractaire à toute discussion. Mais il ne savait pas comment contrôler son langage corporel, n'avait jamais su. Il était incapable de dissimuler ses sentiments, comme la colère, le dégoût, la haine.

En fin de compte, il lui parut plus simple de cacher certaines choses en parlant plutôt qu'en gardant le silence. Pendant qu'il l'écoutait, le psychiatre faisait moins attention à ses expressions. Steve resta pourtant extrêmement prudent. Il n'avait pas fourni beaucoup d'informations, rien que Hydra ne sache déjà en fait.

À part pour un sujet en particulier. Pour celui-là, il était déjà trop tard.

Il observa la manière dont l'homme plissa le nez en réaction à l'odeur de la pièce. Quelques mots furent échangés. Un des soldats s'empressa d'aller chercher le seau et de le sortir de la cellule. Ils suivirent des yeux l'homme et son chargement nauséabond et, quand il eut disparu par la porte de la cellule, Steve s'adressa à son interlocuteur :

"Je prendrai bien une douche aussi. J'aimerai avoir une apparence un peu plus présentable pour vous recevoir."

Un des hommes traîna une chaise jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Le médecin s'y installa.

"Je sais que vos quartiers laissent à désirer, je le regrette, mais nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque de vous permettre de vous échapper."

Ce connard n'avait même pas d'accent.

Steve oubliait constamment ce fait et était choqué à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer ses premiers mots de la séance.

Qu'un américain puisse s'allier à Hydra lui paraissait tellement contre nature qu'il en avait fait la remarque lors de leur première discussion. La réponse l'avait poussé à grogner et à découvrir ses dents. Que l'on puisse renier ses principes pour de l'argent le mettait hors de lui.

Steve tenta de cacher le profond dégoût que provoquait son compatriote en lui, mais mais la vue du petit sourire en coin qui ornait ses lèvres lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y était pas parvenu.

Le psychiatre ajouta pensivement :

"D'ailleurs c'est étrange que vous n'ayez encore rien tenté. Après tout, vous êtes guéri depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Nous ne sommes pas idiots. Vos liens et même les hommes armés qui m'accompagnent ne pourraient pas vous retenir bien longtemps si vous décidiez de nous fausser compagnie. Je me demande ce qui vous retient."

On en revenait toujours au même sujet. Il ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas utile. Ils savaient tous deux ce qui le retenait ici. Comme il s'y était attendu, le psychiatre continua, apparemment plus pour lui-même que pour Steve :

"Vous n'êtes pas en train d'attendre que des secours arrivent n'est-ce pas ? Non. Bien entendu que non. Comme si Captain America était du genre à patienter calmement que l'on vienne le sauver."

Il tapota son menton du doigt, faussement songeur.

"Vous êtes en état de vous battre. Ce n'est pas votre rotule qui vous arrêterait. Ça ne peut pas non plus être un plan savamment préparé afin d'entrer dans cette base. Même vous ne pouviez pas être certain que vous survivriez à vote chute. Et puis, nous avons retrouvé votre campement au pied de la montagne. Et les traces de pneu. Il est évident que votre objectif était d'enlever le professeur Zola. Tâche à laquelle vous avez échoué."

Il fit une pause et regarda Steve droit dans les yeux :

"Nous sommes bien obligés de nous interroger. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez rien tenté encore ? Que détenons-nous qui ai assez d'importance pour que l'homme qui ne fait que parler de devoir, de se battre du côté de la justice, accepte de demeurer enfermé ici quand nos troupes gagnent à nouveau du terrain ?"

Steve resta silencieux mais soutint son regard.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si ce que disait cet homme était vrai. Aucun moyen de savoir si son absence avait eu des conséquences sur la guerre.

C'était un des autres sujets que le psychiatre abordait à chaque fois. Comment son absence avait, tout comme son arrivée plusieurs mois auparavant, changé l'issue de ce conflit. Steve espérait que leurs succès passés avaient assez affaibli Hydra afin que sa propre disparition soit sans conséquence sur ce front là.

Mais ce n'était qu'un espoir que rien ne venait étayer, et Becker le savait :

"C'est vrai que je n'ai aucun moyen de vous prouver mes dires. Nous savons tout deux que vous ne croiriez rien de ce que je pourrais vous montrer. Mais nous avons de grands projets pour vous. De grands projets. Grâce à vous, Hydra deviendra encore plus forte."

"Jamais je ne travaillerai pour vous. Je préférerai mourir."

C'était une des rares choses qu'il répétait en boucle. Jamais il ne travaillerait pour eux, quoi qu'ils lui fassent.

Une petite voix à l'arrière de son crâne ajouta : et s'ils s'attaquaient à Bucky ?

Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Il ne la voulait pas. Il se savait prêt à tous les sacrifices pour son amant, mais peut-être que celui-là serait la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait lui donner. S'il devait choisir entre sauver Bucky et travailler pour Hydra, il ignorait pour quelle option il opterait.

Le regard brun de son interlocuteur prit une lueur qui ne lui plaisait pas :

"Nous savons tous les deux que si votre souhait était de mourir, vous auriez déjà essayé de vous échapper. Mais vous et moi savons pertinemment ce qu'il en est n'est ce pas ? Alors si nous arrêtions de jouer à ce petit jeu ? "

"C'est vous qui posez toujours les mêmes questions. Je ne vois pas pourquoi mes réponses devraient changer."

"En effet, je mène ces petites discussions. C'est moi qui ai toutes les cartes en main, et il est hors de question de vous les montrer. Pas tant que je le jugerai utile du moins. Mais je peux vous dire une chose : il est toujours vivant."

Steve cacha sa réaction à ces mots du mieux qu'il put. Il savait pertinemment de qui le docteur parlait. Il ne devait pas le croire. Rien ne lui prouvait qu'il disait vrai. Il pouvait mentir. Après tout, il ne cachait pas que leur objectif était de le manipuler jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de lui.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas sa réaction. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite à l'idée que son petit ami ai survécu.

"Nous avons du enlever et remplacer certaines parties du sergent Barnes. Sa chute a eu plus de conséquences que la votre. Mais il est hors de danger."

Qu'était-il arrivé ? Qu'est ce que ces salauds avaient fait à Bucky ? Il serra si fort la mâchoire qu'il sentit ses dents grincer. Son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu. Le sourire en coin du médecin s'élargit :

"Enfin un peu d'honnêteté de votre part. Si seulement vous vous montriez plus coopératif, je pourrais peut-être intercéder en votre faveur et vous permettre de le voir. Le rassurer également. Il a très mal pris la nouvelle de votre présence dans nos murs."

Ce n'était pas étonnant. Bucky avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à cacher son instinct de protection envers ses proches, et plus particulièrement envers lui. Le silence de Steve fut accueilli par un simple haussement de sourcil.

"Je crois qu'il devient urgent que vous vous rendiez compte que vous n'obtiendrez rien de nous tant que vous ne vous plierez pas à nos règles. Nous avons été assez gentil de vous laisser tranquille pour le moment. Mais autant mettre les choses au point dès maintenant : tout comportement non souhaité sera puni. Nous savons que vous guérissez vite et que votre seuil de tolérance à la douleur est élevé, mais même un super-soldat tel que vous a ses propres limites. Et si nous n'arrivons pas à vous briser physiquement, il y a d'autres méthodes que nous pouvons employer."

"Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je ne craquerai pas."

"Je n'en suis pas si sur. Mais au cas où vous ayez raison, peut-être que le sergent Barnes se montrera plus conciliant. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à tout pour le sauver, peut-être que la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Nous avons également de grands projets pour lui."

Steve se força à rester silencieux et à ne pas le menacer des pires conséquences, se mordant la langue jusqu'au sang. Il avait envie de hurler. Et de se jeter sur lui, le blesser et lui faire mal.

Ils pouvaient bien faire de lui ce qu'ils voulaient mais il était hors de question qu'ils touchent Bucky. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert entre leurs mains.

Il savait que son ami ne craquerait pas. Il ne l'avait pas fait la première fois, il ne le ferait pas cette fois non plus. Il était bien trop fort pour ça.

Mais savoir tout ça n'empêcha pas la fureur de monter en Steve à l'idée que ces monstres puissent torturer Bucky dans l'espoir de le faire plier.

Il fixa le médecin des yeux.

Il allait sortir d'ici. Il allait sortir et trouver son sergent. Ils quitteraient cet endroit ensemble.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, pas pour lui.

Après, il le renverrait à New York. Lui-même terminerait sa mission en Europe, ferait disparaître Hydra et se battrait pour la liberté. Et ensuite, il rentrerait lui aussi. Ils laisseraient la guerre derrière eux et vivraient loin de toutes ces horreurs.

Il devait juste patienter et attendre le bon moment.

L'étrange calme qui l'envahissait habituellement avant chaque mission lui permit de repousser son inquiétude et sa colère. Il savait attendre.

Bucky tiendrait bon. Il tiendrait bon. Il  _devait_  tenir bon.

Ils allaient sortir d'ici. Ensemble.

Le médecin avait dû voir le changement dans son comportement car son sourire se figea. Il se leva brusquement, s'approchant si près que Steve pu percevoir l'odeur de son after-shave à travers la puanteur qui émanait de son propre corps.

« Vous pouvez bien penser ce que vous voulez. Croire que vous allez sortir d'ici, que l'on va venir vous sauver, n'importe quelle idée saugrenue qui traverse votre esprit à cet instant. Mais la réalité est que vous ne quitterez cet endroit que lorsqu'on vous y autorisera. Et quand cela arrivera, vous serez tellement à notre botte que vous ne penserez même pas à vous enfuir. »

D'un mouvement précis de la jambe, il frappa le genou de Steve. La douleur remonta dans sa cuisse, brûlante, rapide. Il ferma les yeux brièvement. Quand il les rouvrit, le docteur Becker lui tournait le dos et était en train de sortir de la cellule. Le bruit de la porte quand elle se referma raisonna dans la petite pièce comme un glas.

Steve était à nouveau seul, avec ses pensées et son inquiétude.

Au moins, le seau n'était pas réapparu.

**ooOoo**

> **Rapport PSY6 du docteur Becker**
> 
> **Date : 8 février 1945**
> 
> **Sujet : Sixième rapport d'évaluation psychologique du sujet N°2 - Conclusion de la phase d'observation initiale.**
> 
> **Comme lors des entrevues précédentes, le sujet s'est montré très peu loquace. Il parle peu et refuse de répondre à mes questions. Les souffrances qui lui ont été infligés pour le moment ne semblent pas avoir de conséquences sur son comportement.**
> 
> **Malgré la fatigue qui est la sienne, il manifeste une résistance physique impressionnante. Il fait preuve d'un grand calme et maîtrise de lui, sauf pour ses sentiments. Il est incapable de cacher ce qu'il ressent.**
> 
> **Le docteur Hemrich avait prévu une résistance à la douleur plus importante que la moyenne, mais elle va se montrer extrêmement gênante dans notre entreprise. Sa vitesse de guérison empêche la douleur de saper son moral et ses forces. Elle nous enlève un moyen de pression classique et habituellement très efficace. Il va falloir augmenter les doses ou chercher un autre moyen de pression.**
> 
> **Je conseille à nouveau - et contre les souhaits du docteur Hemrich - d'augmenter l'étendue de ses blessures. Les avantages que cela apporterait dans notre entreprise sur son mental, outrepassent largement les inconvénients sur ses capacités physiques. Il sera plus facile à contrôler s'il ne peut pas se déplacer avec aisance.**
> 
> **Je conseille également de continuer à l'affamer. La faim a des chances de réussir là où la douleur a, jusque maintenant, échoué.**
> 
> **Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de moyen de pression évident. Nous aurons certainement besoin de plusieurs facteurs.**
> 
> **Le point le plus prometteur reste le sujet N°1. Il nous est rapidement apparu que le sujet N°2 était très attaché à lui.**
> 
> **Cf rapport PSY1 pour plus de détail.**
> 
> **Nous avons cru initialement que c'était une inquiétude envers un des hommes sous ses ordres, mais j'ai tout de suite pensé que leur rapport est plus profond qu'une simple relation officier-subordonné.**
> 
> **Sur ces allé** **gations, j'ai joint au rapport PSY2 une demande de renseignement sur nos deux sujets.** **Notre espion, déjà en** **place à New York depuis le début du projet d'Erskine, nous a envoyé son rapport. Ses informations sont édifiantes.** **Selon lui, ils étaient amis, ont même grandis ensemble. Orphelins tous les deux, ils sont certainement** **la seule famille qui leur reste. Nous pouvons nous servir de ça. C'est notre meilleure option pour le moment.**
> 
> **Ses blessures ne m'ont pas encore permis d'avoir une véritable conversation avec le Sujet N°1, mais il paraît évident que la relation qu'ils entretiennent sera notre meilleur point d'ancrage. Les réactions des deux hommes, quand ils ont appris la présence de l'autre dans nos murs, a été identique. Alors que des menaces pour leur propre sécurité n'engendre aucune réaction, ils se sont montrés plus combatif quand l'autre était menacé.**
> 
> **Conclusion :**
> 
> **Je conseille de libérer le sujet N°2 et de l'enfermer dans une pièce sécurisée mais plus agréable. Y amener également le sujet N°1.**
> 
> **Leur permettre d'avoir un semblant de normalité. Leurs défenses devraient naturellement baisser avec le temps. À l'aide d'une surveillance appropriée, nous apprendrons ainsi ce qui a le plus de chance de fonctionner. Nous aurons également un moyen de pression en les menaçant de les séparer.**
> 
> **Je conseille aussi de mener leurs séances séparément. Ne pas être témoin de ce qui est fait à l'autre et de n'en voir que les résultats, sans pouvoir agir devrait peu à peu saper leur volonté.**
> 
> **Je prescris également la mise en place des techniques de conditionnement classiques au plus vite : torture, drogues, interrogatoires, puis passage par la chaise dès qu'ils seront plus malléables** **.**


	3. Réunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde.
> 
> J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez profité de cette semaine ensoleillée. Je sais pas vous, mais chez moi, 25 degrés fin février, c'est du jamais vu !
> 
> Pour celles et ceux qui liront ce chapitre le soir de la parution, je veux vous entendre remercier mon très cher époux sans lequel vous auriez attendu demain. Parce que j'étais persuadée que le 28, c'était vendredi. Et toute la journée, je me suis retenue de publier parce que je voudrais quand même tenir le planning que je me suis fixée. Du coup, je me suis répété au moins vingt fois : "Non, tu publieras demain, tu publieras demain." Tout ça pour apprendre ce soir que demain, c'est le premier et que du coup, on est bien le 28.
> 
> Vous pouvez m'appeler Miss Boulette, mais pour ma défense, sans le boulot, je perds complètement la notion du temps.
> 
> Enfin tout ça pour vous dire, que le chapitre est prêt, qu'il n'attend que vous et que je mériterais des baffes.
> 
> Un méga merci pour vos comments de la semaine dernière et aussi un grand merci à Julindy pour sa bêta toujours aussi méticuleuse et ses remarques pleines de pertinences. Si vous saviez tout ce qu'elle a apporté à cette fiction, vous iriez la lire elle plutôt que de rester à trainer ici.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous.

Bucky n'avait pas revu Zola, ni aucun autre médecin depuis que ce dernier l'avait quitté. Ils ne lui avaient rien injecté de nouveau, ce qui avait permis à ses pensées de s'éclaircir peu à peu.

Il se souvenait vaguement être tombé d'un objet en mouvement, mais la suite était plus confuse et seuls persistaient quelques flashs : la montagne, le froid, la douleur, du sang, beaucoup de sang.

Son bras absent.

Il tenta à nouveau de bouger la prothèse que ses geôliers avaient accrochée à son épaule. Mais comme toutes les fois précédentes, il ne se passa rien. Pourtant il se rappelait avec certitude avoir saisi un médecin par la gorge. Il se souvenait du son que ses os avaient produits quand ils avaient cédé sous la pression. Mais la prothèse était désormais un poids mort, allongé sur le drap à côté de lui, et la seule chose qui lui parvenait était de la douleur.

Il tourna la tête légèrement et observa l'endroit où sa chair laissait place au métal. La zone était encore rouge et boursouflée. Un réseau de cicatrice avait commencé à se former tout autour du métal. Il laissa son regard descendre le long de son flanc : des cicatrices - droites et nettes, cette fois, des traces laissées par un scalpel - recouvraient ses côtes et disparaissaient dans son dos.

Quelques soient les méthodes qu'ils avaient utilisées pour attacher cet engin, ils avaient modifié plus que son épaule.

Il le sentait le long de sa colonne. La douleur. Sourde. Lancinante. Et ça c'était quand il restait sans bouger. Il était toujours retenu sur son lit par des sangles, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de tenter de s'enfuir. Chaque tentative l'avait laissé en sueur et pantelant, avec l'impression qu'on essayait de lui ouvrir le dos et d'arracher sa colonne.

Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Et quel expériences et sévices l'attendaient dans le futur ?

Et pourtant, malgré son inquiétude et la douleur, rien n'arrivait à la cheville de la panique qui étreignait son cœur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Steve.

Steve était ici.

Il n'appartenait pas à cet endroit. À cette souffrance. À ces horreurs.

Il aurait dû rester loin de la guerre et de ses abominations. De ses choix où personne n'était vraiment gagnant. De ses pertes inutiles et gratuites.

Sa place était à Brooklyn, dans leur appartement miteux, où il faisait trop chaud l'été, trop froid l'hiver, et humide quelle que soit la saison. Mais qui était quand même chez eux.

Il devrait être emmitouflé dans des vêtements trop grands, ses mains serrées autour d'une tasse de mauvais café, et une couverture sur les épaules. Il devrait être derrière une fenêtre, à observer la vie en contrebas, un trop rare rayon de soleil transformant ses cheveux en or. La seule richesse que Bucky n'ait jamais possédé.

Ou bien, il devrait être allongé, presque entièrement nu, sur le sol entre la fenêtre et la porte, toutes deux grandes ouvertes, cherchant un peu de fraîcheur ou un courant d'air.

Il n'avait rien à faire dans la boue et le sang et le froid.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à le protéger. Et maintenant, Steve allait en payer le prix.

Bucky savait ce que Zola pouvait faire. Ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait. La colère qui vivait tapie dans son cœur émergea de sa tanière lorsqu'il se remémora certaines des expériences de ce boucher. Ce n'était pas encore la rage qui le consumait parfois, mais elle renforça sa résolution. La place de son petit ami était loin de ces endroits de mort, loin des mains de Zola. De ses scalpels. De ses seringues.

Il tira sur ses sangles.

Il devait le retrouver. Comme lui l'avait trouvé à Azzano. Il devait le rejoindre et, ensemble, ils sortiraient de cet enfer.

Il se doutait que c'était déjà en partie trop tard, que Zola avait certainement commencé ses expériences, qu'il avait coupé, cassé, poinçonné, brûlé, injecté, violenté l'amour de sa vie. Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Il avait échoué. Mais il allait sortir d'ici. Il allait le sauver. Il passerait ensuite le reste de sa vie à faire tout son possible pour se faire pardonner son échec.

A la seconde où ils retrouveraient leur alliés, il mettrait Steve dans un bateau pour New York.

Même s'il devait l'y attacher. Ce qui serait sûrement nécessaire d'ailleurs.

Il le mettrait dans un bateau pour New York, puis il reviendrait ici. Il tuerait toutes les personnes présentes. Jusqu'à la dernière. Personne ne pouvait toucher son Stevie et espérait rester vivant. Il s'était occupé de chaque inconscient qui avait essayé. Une balle entre les deux yeux quand la situation était urgente et nécessitait que la menace soit éliminée au plus vite. Dans le ventre ou la cuisse quand il avait le temps.

Il n'en était pas fier. Et il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle habitude, de ce besoin de faire souffrir né d'une colère qu'il n'arrivait parfois pas à contrôler. Une colère qui disparaissait souvent aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et qui le laissait partagé entre les remords de s'être emporté et une joie sauvage d'avoir rendu la monnaie de leur pièce à ses ennemis.

Avant Azzano, il avait été horrifié à chaque fois qu'il avait pris une vie. Il avait même vomi la première fois. Il se souvenait encore du jeune allemand, allongé au sol, et du sang qui se répandait de sa blessure. Cette blessure que Bucky avait provoqué, avec son fusil, dix minutes plus tôt.

Il avait été incapable de tirer pendant plusieurs jours après ça. Mais tuer avait été plus simple avec le temps. Son esprit s'était en quelque sorte protégé des horreurs de la guerre en se détachant de ce dont il était témoin tous les jours.

Avant Azzano, il n'avait jamais ressenti de haine envers ses ennemis. Ils étaient comme lui pour la plupart, de simples soldats envoyés mener un combat qui n'était pas le leur. Même s'il croyait dur comme fer que ce qu'il faisait était juste. Qu'il fallait arrêter Hitler à tout prix. Le pauvre gars en face de lui sur le champs de bataille était certainement dans le même cas, il se battait pour une cause en laquelle il croyait.

Sa captivité avec les autres membres de son régiment n'avait pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il pensait, à ce moment-là, que rien ne le pourrait.

Et puis quelque chose s'était cassé sur la table de Zola. Quelque chose de plus solide et de plus précieux que son corps. Une part importante de lui.

La haine l'avait envahi. Acide, brûlante. Elle avait tout ravagé sur son passage. Il était devenu incapable de voir plus loin que cette malveillance. Il la laissait guider ses gestes quand il se battait. Encore plus lorsque Steve avait été la cible de leur adversaire. Il laissait son ressentiment dévier son tir. Il passait d'une mort instantanée à une mort longue et douloureuse. La plus douloureuse possible.

Personne ne pouvait toucher Steve.

Personne.

Peut-être même pas lui. Pas avec ses mains pleines de sang et son cœur noirci par la haine et la colère.

Mais il pouvait se servir de toute cette noirceur. Il pouvait s'en servir pour survivre à cet endroit et aux sévices qui n'allaient certainement pas tarder à arriver.

Il tenta à nouveau de libérer son bras droit et tira de toutes ses forces sur la lanière de cuir attachée à son poignet. La douleur dans son flanc gauche fut immédiate, l'obligeant à serrer les dents pour étouffer un grognement. Sa colère le poussa pourtant à continuer, à tirer sur chacun de ses liens, malgré la douleur, malgré le fait que rien ne semblait le rapprocher de la liberté.

Il devait sortir d'ici. Steve l'attendait. Cette pensée devenait de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus urgente. Pendant qu'il traînait sur cette table, à se morfondre sur son passé, ces monstres étaient certainement en train de mutiler son petit ami.

Il continua à tirer, à bouger, à ruer contre ses liens.

Les machines qui lui étaient connectées bipaient furieusement, leur rythme s'accélérant. Malgré l'agonie qui traversait tout son corps, il continua à lutter.

Après un mouvement particulièrement brusque, il sentit quelque chose céder dans son dos. La douleur lui fit presque perde connaissance. Une sirène se fit entendre à proximité, l'assourdissant. Quelques instants plus tard, une équipe médicale entrait dans la pièce, accompagnée de deux soldats. Ces derniers s'empressèrent de le clouer à son lit. Il lutta contre eux, sa rage qui n'avait fait grossir lui donnant la force nécessaire pour se débattre malgré la souffrance.

Le médecin sortit une seringue et injecta le liquide clair dans sa perfusion. Moins de trente secondes après l'entrée de la petite troupe, il commença à sentir les effets du sédatif. Il cria de rage. La douleur disparut. Puis il s'endormit.

**ooOoo**

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait nuit et Zola était à ses côtés. La brume qui obscurcissait encore son cerveau disparut immédiatement. Il était hors de question de ne pas être en pleine possession de ses moyens quand ce monstre était là.

Le tortionnaire - il refusait de lui donner le nom de médecin - était en train d'étudier un dossier sans lui prêter la moindre intention.

Bucky avait la voix rauque quand il parla :

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

Le regard porcin de Zola quitta le dossier pour se poser sur lui.

« Sergent Barnes. Content de voir que vous vous êtes réveillé et en pleine forme. Votre petite crise a bien failli vous coûter la vie, vous savez. Heureusement, nous sommes intervenus à temps pour arrêter l'hémorragie et mon sérum a fait le reste. C'est vraiment fascinant la manière dont vous guérissez. Je suis bien obligé d'avouer que je suis encore loin des résultats qu'a obtenu le professeur Erskine, mais c'est prometteur. »

«Aller vous faire foutre. »

«Vous l'avez déjà dit. Et moi qui venais vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Je ne sais pas si vous le méritez. »

Bucky plissa des yeux. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ce que cet homme allait lui dire soit positif. Il jouait avec lui, comme un chat le ferait avec une souris.

«Allez vous faire foutre. »

Une lueur de colère apparut dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Il claqua la langue.

«Je vais vous apprendre la politesse sergent Barnes, soyez en certain. Mais pour le moment, nous allons vous transférer ailleurs. Je connais quelqu'un qui est impatient de vous revoir. »

Il ne devait rien montrer à cet homme. Rien lâcher. Tout serait retenu et utilisé contre lui. Mais il y avait une probabilité qu'il soit en train de parler de Steve. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« À quoi vous jouez ? »

Zola se leva et appuya sur un bouton d'un des appareils auquel il était relié.

« Vous êtes notre hôte et cet endroit est loin d'être agréable. Nous avons préparé une chambre pour vous et notre autre invité. J'espère que vous la trouverez à votre goût. Elle vient avec des conditions, bien entendu. C'est un avantage que nous pouvons révoquer à n'importe quel moment. Mais vous allez vous tenir correctement, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Plusieurs hommes entrèrent. Ils portaient une lourde armure ainsi que ces armes à énergie bleue qu'Hydra semblait favoriser. Une jeune femme les suivait, une infirmière certainement. Elle commença à enlever la perfusion de son bras, pendant que les hommes et Zola discutaient en allemand. Il comprenait quelques mots, les ayant appris lors de ses missions, mais il était incapable de suivre une conversation.

Zola revint le voir et s'adressa à lui :

« Nous allons vous détacher, sergent Barnes. Que vous vous rendiez dans vos nouveaux quartiers sur vos jambes et sans blessures supplémentaires est de votre ressort. À la moindre tentative de fuite, à la plus petite forme de rébellion, ces hommes ont ordre de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire. Pas définitivement bien sûr, nous avons des projets pour vous. Mais croyez-moi, vous regretterez d'avoir essayé. »

Les premiers liens à être détachés furent ceux qui retenaient son poignet droit et sa poitrine. L'infirmière l'aida à se redresser, impassible et professionnelle. La prothèse tira immédiatement sur son dos et ses côtes. Il attrapa son coude avec sa main droite, dans l'espoir de supporter le poids et de soulager sa colonne.

C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait. Comme il s'y était attendu, le métal était froid, mais il fut surpris quand il ne sentit aucune fissure entre les plaques qui composaient la structure externe. Chaque bande métallique était parfaitement imbriquée avec ses voisines.

Il détestait déjà ce nouveau membre.

Ses jambes furent libérées à leur tour et, toujours avec l'aide de l'infirmière, il les balança sur le côté du lit.

Si ses calculs étaient bons, il avait passé au minimum sept jours allongé sur ce lit, à peine nourri. Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque le mouvement lui fit tourner la tête. Ça ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de repousser la jeune femme. Il pouvait marcher seul et n'avait pas besoin de leur aide. Montrer la moindre faiblesse à ces monstres était hors de question.

Le sol était glacial sous ses pieds nus et il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment qu'il ne portait qu'un mince pantalon en coton. Et qu'il lui manquait deux orteils au pied droit.

Il frissonna.

Il se servit du lit comme d'une béquille et avança de quelques pas. La prothèse pendait sur son flanc et il devait compenser son poids en se penchant sur la droite. Il trouva un semblant d'équilibre arrivé au bout du matelas.

Il lâcha son support et continua sur sa lancée.

Les hommes lui emboîtèrent immédiatement le pas, suivis de Zola.

Une fois la porte passée, il se retrouva dans un couloir. Attendant qu'on lui dise de quel côté partir, un coup de crosse contre l'épaule le dirigea à gauche. Il s'avança alors vers sa nouvelle destination.

Le sol était rugueux et dur sous ses pieds. Malgré le fait qu'il puisse supporter la prothèse avec son autre bras, la douleur était devenue assez forte pour qu'une fine couche de sueur recouvre sa peau. Son unique vêtement ne procurait aucune protection contre les courants d'airs qui traversaient les lieux. Les regards des personnes qu'ils croisaient, mélange de curiosité et de haine, rendirent le trajet encore plus pénible.

Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce que Zola lui avait dit. Rien ne lui prouvait qu'il allait rejoindre Steve. Tout ceci n'était probablement qu'un subterfuge pour s'assurer de sa coopération pendant son transfert.

Un stratagème complètement inutile. À l'heure actuelle, Bucky savait que toute tentative de rébellion ne servirait à rien. Il ignorait où était retenu Steve, ignorait comment sortir d'ici. Et il était bien trop faible et handicapé par le poids mort à sa gauche pour que son entreprise réussisse.

Malgré ce que pensaient les commandos hurlants, il n'était pas complètement idiot. Il était capable de patienter et de préparer un plan. Pas aussi bien que leur capitaine, mais il avait quelques connaissances tactiques et savait s'en servir.

Il finit par arriver à un ascenseur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il entra et s'appuya avec soulagement contre la paroi du fond. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle sans rien montrer de ses difficultés à son escorte.

Zola le regarda avec un grand sourire :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, sergent Barnes ? »

Il détestait de plus en plus la manière dont il prononçait son nom et son rang. Comme s'il lui appartenait. Un jour, Bucky le tuerait. Il utiliserait cet horrible bras qu'il avait attaché à son corps et il le tuerait.

Sa création serait sa perte.

Lorsque l'ascenseur se rouvrit, il se retrouva face à un couloir faiblement éclairé. Un nouveau coup dans l'épaule le poussa à avancer. Il continua sa progression lentement, un pas après l'autre. Il faisait moins froid ici qu'aux étages supérieurs. Il devait être assez profond sous terre pour que les températures extérieures soient sans conséquences. Cette base devait être immense.

De lourdes portes métalliques étaient régulièrement espacées. Il se trouvait certainement à l'étage qui contenait les cellules.

« Halt »

Il connaissait assez d'Allemand pour comprendre cet ordre. Il s'arrêta devant une porte gardée par deux hommes.

Une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait peut-être Steve. Ou d'autres tortures.

Et il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, si ce n'est de la franchir.

Il se redressa.

Si son petit ami l'attendait de l'autre côté, il ne devait pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. La prothèse serait un assez grand choc, autant ne pas en rajouter.

Et si c'était de nouveaux engins de torture. Et bien, il ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de l'y jeter. Il y entrerait de son plein gré.

Zola sortit une clé de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte. Il était si proche que Bucky dut faire un effort conscient afin de rester immobile, tiraillé entre l'envie de s'éloigner de ce monstre et celle de s'approcher et de le tuer.

Son tortionnaire se recula, lui laissant le champs libre. Le garde à la gauche de la porte la poussa. Elle s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Les deux soldats postés dans le couloir entrèrent en premier, leurs armes pointées vers l'intérieur, prêts à tirer.

Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un dans cette pièce, il voyait son ombre projetée sur le sol. Il espérait simplement qu'il s'agissait de Steve. Il grogna quand il reçut un nouveau coup de crosse. La colère qui avait pratiquement disparue lorsqu'il luttait contre la douleur émergea à nouveau. Il jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui l'avait frappé. Sa réaction lui valut un second coup, plus fort et placé sur sa colonne.

Il entra à son tour.

La pièce faisait une quinzaine de mètres carrés, avec une paire de lits superposés et un bureau accompagné d'une chaise. Une seconde chaise était posée dans un coin.

Il trouva Steve immédiatement. Et sa colère se dissipa, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Steve était appuyé contre le mur du fond, les mains en l'air. Leurs regards se croisèrent deux secondes, puis chacun chercha des traces de blessures sur le corps de l'autre.

Il se rendit compte immédiatement que son petit ami allait bien. Il n'avait pas une seule trace de sang sur lui, ses habits gris n'avaient pas de tache et il se tenait droit. Ses cheveux propres indiquaient qu'à la différence de lui, il avait pu prendre une douche.

Le soulagement disparut très rapidement des yeux de Steve. Bucky déplaça son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise. On ne lui avait pas proposé de se laver. Ni de passer un T-shirt. Les cicatrices sur son flanc et son épaule étaient pleinement visibles. Et il y avait la prothèse en lieu et place de son bras gauche.

Cette vérification ne prit que quelques secondes et il fut poussé sans ménagement contre le mur. Il y resta appuyé à côté de Steve pendant que Zola entrait à son tour.

Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et annonça :

« Nous allons vous laisser ici. Ne tentez rien, ou vous pourriez ne pas apprécier ce qu'il arrivera à l'autre.»

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, suivi de ses soldats. La porte se referma avec un grincement, et le bruit de la clé dans la serrure raisonna à travers le silence de leur cellule.

Bucky se laissa glisser par terre, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il attrapa la prothèse et la cala dans le V ainsi formé. Steve le rejoignit au sol immédiatement, et sa simple présence le détendit. Aucun d'entre eux ne ressentait le besoin de parler.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils étaient vivants.

Bucky laissa sa tête se poser contre le mur derrière lui, la pencha en arrière et regarda le plafond. Il sentit une épaule se presser contre la sienne. Le seul contact qu'ils s'autorisaient. Un geste simple, pour s'assurer que l'autre était bien là. Que ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des tremblements qui n'étaient pas les siens se propagèrent dans son bras. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon de chambrée. Ce dernier fixait un point lointain devant lui. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses lèvres pincées. Il tenait ses poings fermés sur ses cuisses, ses phalanges devenant blanches sous l'effort.

Il était furieux.

Bucky lui donna un coup d'épaule.

« Je vais bien. »

Steve ne desserra pas la mâchoire. Il restait immobile, le corps complètement tendu. Comme c'était étonnant. Bucky se retint de lever les yeux au ciel avant d'insister :

« Je vais bien. Je t'assure. »

« Ton bras. »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il réussit à sortir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de plaisanter à ce sujet et ce fut sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux que Bucky répondit :

« Pour ce que ça vaut, ce n'est pas eux. »

« Tu vas me dire que ces cicatrices ne sont pas d'eux non plus ? »

Bucky passa un doigt sur la plus large des marques. La peau était encore sensible. Il longea une plaque dure sur son flanc. Ce n'était pas un os. Combien en avait-il sous la peau ? Des bouts de métal semblables, insérés là pour soutenir ce qui avait pris la place de son bras ? Son inspection fut arrêtée par la voix de son petit ami. La colère en avait disparue, remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Assez pour te suivre quand tu décideras de sortir de cet endroit. Quel est le plan ? »

« Pour le moment, rien. Je savais qu'ils te retenaient et il était hors de question de partir sans toi. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser ici.»

Bucky leva les yeux vers les caméras qui les filmaient. Steve suivit son regard et ajouta :

« Ils le savent déjà. Je n'ai pas pu cacher mon inquiétude. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, je n'ai pas réussi non plus. »

« Mais tu me promets que tout va bien ? »

Il y avait tellement de questions derrière ces quelques mots, et une seule réponse possible. Même si c'était un mensonge.

« Oui. Rien qu'un peu de repos ne puisse guérir. »

Il ne parla pas des douleurs dues à son nouveau bras, de son dégoût d'avoir cette horreur attaché, de son cerveau qui lui envoyait des flashs de son dernier passage dans les mains d'Hydra en général, et de Zola en particulier.

Il regarda son corps.

Les morceaux qui manquaient, qu'il ne récupérerait jamais. Les cicatrices. Nombreuses. Le sang séché. La crasse. L'odeur.

« J'ai besoin d'un bain. »

Il pensait que Steve allait acquiescer, lui dire qu'il puait, mais qu'ils allaient devoir faire avec. Il fut surpris quand son petit ami se leva et tendit une main vers lui.

« Ça, je peux te le fournir. »

Il accepta l'aide proposée et il laissa même Steve passer un bras autour de sa taille afin de le soutenir pendant qu'il avançait. Ils se dirigèrent vers une seconde pièce attachée à la première. Ils y trouvèrent une baignoire, un lavabo et des toilettes.

Deux caméras dans les coins enlevaient toute possibilité d'intimité, mais il avait pris l'habitude de vivre en collectivité. Qu'ils le voient nu si ça leur faisait plaisir.

Par contre se déshabiller avec un seul bras valide fut trop compliqué. Il abandonna après deux essais. Lorsque l'eau du bain se mit à couler, Steve l'aida à se débarrasser de son pantalon.

Bucky s'attendit à rencontrer une eau glaciale et il fut surpris de la trouver chaude.

« Moi qui pensait passer un moment pénible mais nécessaire, je crois que je vais rester ici un peu plus longtemps que prévu. »

« Je suppose qu'ils veulent nous donner l'illusion du confort. Ils nous menaceront de nous les enlever à la moindre incartade. »

« Ils n'ont pas vécu chez la veuve Michaud s'ils s'imaginent que l'accès à l'eau chaude nous est nécessaire. » ironisa-t-il.

Steve ne répondit pas cette fois. Il se contenta de s'asseoir, le dos appuyé sur la baignoire. Il pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Bucky se plongea entièrement dans le liquide brûlant. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de laisser la prothèse glisser au fond de la baignoire. Il ignorait si un petit séjour dans l'eau pouvait la détériorer. Et la vérité était qu'il s'en fichait. C'était leur problème, pas le sien.

Il s'installa du mieux qu'il put. Il sentait les renforts accrochés à ses côtes appuyer sur la porcelaine de la baignoire. Il ignorait s'il s'habituerait un jour à leur présence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il arrêta de bouger. Le seul bruit perceptible dans la pièce était leurs deux respirations et le clapotis de l'eau. De sa position, il voyait les cheveux blonds de Steve, juste à quelques centimètres de sa main. Il lui suffirait de la soulever et il pourrait glisser ses doigts à travers les mèches.

Il serra le poing.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient se permettre. Pas dans cet endroit. Déjà en temps normal, entouré d'amis, ils se gardaient bien de montrer leur affection. Mais ici, prisonniers de leurs ennemis, ils devaient cacher cette partie de leur relation à tout prix.

Le fait qu'ils aient été autorisé à partager une cellule prouvait qu'ils en savaient déjà beaucoup trop. Ça, et les derniers mots de Zola aux conséquences bien plus terribles que tous les sévices dont il l'avait menacé. Ils s'étaient montrés imprudents, l'un comme l'autre, bien trop inquiet pour avoir la moindre chance de cacher leurs craintes.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. L'eau chaude effaça la poussière et le sang. Elle adoucit ses douleurs. Et surtout, Bucky laissa la présence à ses côtés calmer son esprit. Il ferma les yeux. Après les journées passées sur cette table d'opération, la situation était étrangement apaisante.

Si Steve était entré dans la baignoire lui aussi, il aurait presque pu se croire à Brooklyn. Encore qu'ils n'auraient jamais tenus à deux avec le physique que possédait maintenant son petit ami. Son corps qui était désormais plus fort, plus rapide et qui guérissait incroyablement vite. Si vite qu'il se remettait en moins d'une journée d'une fracture. Si vite qu'une plaie par balle disparaissait en quarante-huit heures. Si vite qu'il n'avait aucune trace de sa chute et de ce qui lui était probablement arrivé ensuite.

Bucky rouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa.

« Steve ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

Il vit les épaules de son petit ami se raidir, et il sut qu'il allait mentir avant même qu'il ne parle :

« Rien. »

La colère qui l'habituait continuellement depuis Azzano le fit grogner :

« Ne me mens pas. Pas à moi. Pas ici. Qu'est-ce. qu'ils. t'ont. fait ? »

Sauf qu'il ne se mettait jamais en colère contre Steve. Jamais. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris par son ton. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Ils ont soigné mes blessures. »

Il se pencha vers le bord de la baignoire et fixa son amant des yeux.

« Et ? »

Il le vit hésiter, l'envie de mentir bataillant visiblement avec sa morale, avant qu'il ne choisisse de dire la vérité :

« Prélever du sang. »

Bucky serra la mâchoire pour ne pas laisser sa colère exploser :

« Et quoi d'autre ? »

Encore une hésitation.

« Rien. »

« Menteur ! »

« Je te promet Bucky, rien de grave. »

« Putain Steve, ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qui l'est ou pas. Qu'est-ce que ces connards t'ont fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas important. Je suis déjà guéri. Plus une trace. Tu sais que je me soigne vite. »

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre que tu guérisses vite. Tu ne devrais pas être blessé à la base. Tu ne devrais même pas être ici. Tu devais rester à Brooklyn. En sécurité. »

Sa respiration était rapide et son cœur battait la chamade. Il était furieux, vraiment furieux. Son petit ami le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Puis il répondit d'une voix mesurée :

« On en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Je devais venir, faire ce qui est juste. Et si je n'étais pas venu, tu serais certainement mort à Azzano. »

« Ça aurait été un bien faible prix à payer si ça te permettait de rester en sécurité. »

Steve devint livide. Il se releva et lui fit face.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça. »

« Je peux dire ce que je veux. » il montra la pièce d'un geste du bras. « Regarde nous. Notre situation. Nous sommes à leur merci et je n'ai même pas pu te protéger. A quoi je sers si je suis incapable de mener cette tâche à bien ? »

« Tu n'as pas à me sauver systématiquement, Bucky. Je suis assez grand pour le faire moi-même. Je ne suis plus le garçon frêle que tu as connu à New York. »

« C'est vrai que tu fais un superbe boulot. » La colère enflait en lui, l'aveuglant complètement, effaçant toute trace d'humanité. « Je vais les tuer, Steve. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier. Chaque personne présente dans cette base. Et je poursuivrai tous ceux qui auront réussi à s'échapper. J'y passerai ma vie s'il le faut. Mais je tuerai chaque inconscient qui aura participé de près ou de loin à ce que Zola a prévu. »

Steve leva une main vers lui, mais il s'arrêta juste avant de le toucher. Il était pâle comme un linge, son expression, un mélange de stupeur, de peur et d'inquiétude.

« Buck. »

La misère qu'il entendit dans ces quelques mots fit disparaître sa colère aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il resta, honteux, à observer son petit ami. Il avait toujours réussi à lui cacher cette part sombre de lui-même. Sa haine et ses envies de vengeance, de torture.

« Je te promets que ce n'était rien de grave, juste quelques coupures et une fracture. Je ne te mentirais plus. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

Et cet idiot s'excusait en plus.

Bucky baissa le regard. L'eau était huileuse et sale. Elle s'était également refroidie. D'un seul coup, il n'eut qu'une envie, sortir de la baignoire.

Il se releva, difficilement, et du accepter l'aide de son capitaine - parce que c'était son capitaine qui partageait actuellement la salle de bain avec lui, pas son petit ami - pour enjamber le bord. Son équilibre était encore trop altéré pour qu'il puisse le faire seul. Il se sécha ensuite d'une seule main. Il passa la tenue que son officier supérieur sortit d'un placard sous l'évier. Là encore, ce dernier lui donna un coup de main.

Le silence était tendu, bien loin de la sérénité dans laquelle ils avaient passé les premières minutes.

Les mouvements de Steve étaient secs et rapides, sans aucune chaleur, sans aucune douceur. Ils ne se disputaient jamais et la première fois que cela arrivait, c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il avait laissé sa colère l'emporter. Il devait arranger la situation.

« Excuse-moi, Steve. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. »

Son interlocuteur haussa des épaules.

« Tu étais en colère. » Puis il ajouta : « Tu es toujours en colère depuis quelques temps. »

La honte repartit de plus belle, mais avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une réponse pour rassurer son petit ami qu'il allait bien, ce dernier reprit :

« On devrait retourner à côté. Nous reposer un peu. Pendant qu'on le peut encore. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se dirigea vers la pièce principale. Laissé seul, Bucky se passa la main sur le visage. Il devait mieux se contrôler. Steve n'avait rien fait. C'était cet endroit, la présence de Zola qui jouait sur ses nerfs.

Quand il entra à son tour dans leur cellule, son colocataire était déjà allongé sur le lit du haut, le dos à la pièce.

Il s'installa dans le lit du bas avec difficulté, s'être séché et habillé ayant réveillé toutes ses douleurs. Il avait pensé qu'il se sentirait mieux une fois propre mais sa dispute avec Steve lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Il observa longuement le sommier à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son visage.

Il avait envie de se lever. De rejoindre son petit ami au-dessus. De l'embrasser pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Qu'ils allaient bien.

Mais les caméras l'en empêchaient.

Et puis également un peu la peur de se faire rejeter.

Ils restèrent silencieux tellement longtemps qu'il crut que Steve s'était endormi. Il sursauta presque quand il l'entendit parler :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à te rattraper. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Tous le lit trembla lorsque Steve bougea et Bucky vit apparaître la tête de son petit ami au dessus de lui. La gravité faisait tomber ses cheveux devant ses yeux, mais il y vit quand même le désarroi qui s'y trouvait.

« Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être désolé. J'aurai dû essayer plus fort. »

Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse dire pour alléger le sentiment de culpabilité de son petit ami. Il se contenta de lui sourire, même si la tristesse habitait toujours son regard. Ses efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de Steve s'étirer légèrement.

« Repose toi. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquille bien longtemps. »

Après un dernier regard plein d'affection, le visage de son amant disparut à nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, le lit arrêta de bouger et le silence reprit ses droits.

**ooOoo**

> **Rapport du docteur Armin Zola**
> 
> **Date : 11 février 1945**
> 
> **Sujet : lancement du projet soldat de l'hiver.**
> 
> **Suite à la disparition de Schmidt dans des circonstances inconnues et l'échec de son projet Walkyrie, il a été décidé qu'Hydra continuerait ses recherches dans le plus grand secret.**
> 
> **Maintenant que l'Allemagne est à deux doigts de perdre cette guerre, œuvrer caché de tous est notre seul moyen de continuer à avancer. La base dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement va restée coupée du monde tant que nous n'aurons pas une complète maîtrise de nos deux sujets.**
> 
> **Réussir à mettre la main sur le cobaye d'Erskine est une chance que nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer. Dans son sang réside certainement le moyen de reproduire son sérum et de créer toute une armée de super soldats.** **Et si nos recherches n'ont** **rien donné pour le moment, nous allons continuer à étudier ces informations ainsi que ses différentes facultés.**
> 
> **J'ai nommé le Docteur Hemrich médecin en chef de la base. Il travaillera en collaboration avec le docteur Becker afin de mener à bien notre projet. Leurs objectifs principaux seront de déterminer les capacités physiques de nos deux sujets, en particulier leurs endurances, résistances à la douleur, vitesses de guérison. Ils devront également s'assurer de leur entière loyauté à la cause d'Hydra.**
> 
> **J'ai approuvé les propositions du docteur Becker. Nos tentatives de conditionnements pourront commencer d'ici la fin de la semaine.**
> 
> **Il a mon entière confiance à ce sujet. Permettre à nos deux captifs de se retrouver était une très bonne idée. Les voir agir l'un avec l'autre vont nous permettre de trouver des failles dans leurs esprits et de les exploiter selon nos besoins.**
> 
> **La colère du sujet N°1 me paraît être un début prometteur, de même que la profonde affection que le sujet N°2 semble ressentir pour lui.**
> 
> **Je pars demain pour la Russie dans l'espoir de trouver un nouvel allié à phagocyter. Le docteur Hemrich prendra les rênes de la base pendant mon absence.**


	4. Conditionnement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ici.
> 
> Je ne sais pas chez vous, mais il fait un froid de canard ici. Et il pleut, il pleut, il pleut. C'est une journée à rester sous la couette et à lire et écrire. C'est d'ailleurs mon programme.
> 
> Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, mais je voulais remercier Julindy, sans qui cette histoire aurait une toute autre tête (et serait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup moins bien), je t'aime Ju !
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Steve était en train de manger en compagnie de Bucky – et dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait été un tel bonheur d'être à nouveau colocataires - lorsque la serrure de la porte de leur cellule cliqueta. Immédiatement, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il vit la peur et la colère apparaître dans les pupilles de son meilleur ami.

Plusieurs hommes, protégés comme d'habitude par de lourdes armures et de nombreuses armes entrèrent dans la pièce, les mettant en joue sans attendre.

Steve resta assis. Ce n'était pas son tour.

Il observa son petit ami se lever, les deux mains en l'air.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, puis Bucky se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Les soldats étaient sur ses talons, parés à toute éventualité. Ils avaient appris à leurs dépens qu'il ne fallait pas baisser leur garde une seule seconde. Steve avait réussi à tuer l'un d'entre eux et à briser quelques os avant que les renforts arrivent à le restreindre.

Et lui avait appris une dure leçon.

Zola n'avait pas menti quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il n'aimerait pas les conséquences d'un comportement inadapté. Le simple souvenir de Bucky, couvert de sang, de bleu et de nouvelles coupures était un moyen efficace de s'assurer de sa coopération.

Surtout que ces monstres avaient partagé en direct les sons enregistrés dans la pièce où ils l'avaient emmené. Il était resté tétanisé par l'horreur pendant qu'il entendait les hurlements de douleur de Bucky, le bruit sourd des coups, les craquements sinistres des os et cette machine, cette foutue machine, qui bipait de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'émette plus qu'un bruit continu et strident.

Sa vie s'était arrêtée à ce moment-là.

Il avait à peine entendu les cris de leurs tortionnaires, puis les échanges rapides et efficaces de l'équipe médicale. Et ce satané bip qui ne reprenait pas.

L'attente. Qui lui parut durer une éternité.

La culpabilité qui menaçait de l'écraser.

Et enfin, enfin, un premier sursaut, suivi d'un second. Ils l'avaient sauvé. Mais pendant quelques instants, Bucky était mort et Steve avait du vivre dans un monde où il n'existait plus.

Il refusait de revivre ça, et leurs geôliers le savaient. C'était bien pour ça que Zola ne les avait pas menacés directement, qu'il s'était attaqué à l'autre. Il lui avait suffi d'une seule fois, un seul exemple pour qu'ils se montrent coopératifs lorsqu'ils venaient les chercher.

Pour le moment, du moins. Ils allaient trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Et quand ils seraient certains d'y parvenir, ils passeraient à l'action. Entre temps, ils joueraient le jeu.

Steve repoussa son plateau. Il n'avait pas fini de manger, mais il n'avait plus faim. Il récupéra son assiette ainsi que celle de son petit ami et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il jeta leur contenu dans les toilettes et entreprit de laver leur vaisselle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ici, et il avait désespérément besoin de s'occuper l'esprit.

Les périodes où ils emmenaient l'un ou l'autre variaient en durée. Il ignorait quand Bucky lui serait rendu. Et dans quel état.

Ses premières séances s'étaient limitées à quelques prises de sang et des discussions avec le docteur Becker. Mais très rapidement, il s'était retrouvé attaché à une table. Ils l'avaient coupé. Brûlé. Étouffé. Cassé. Électrocuté. Noyé. Ils lui avaient injecté plusieurs produits différents. Certains ne faisaient rien. D'autres lui brûlaient les veines. Et quelques-uns, à de rares occasions, rendaient ses pensées confuses pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, juste le temps que son métabolisme amélioré l'en débarrasse.

Parfois il était tout simplement battu par un groupe d'hommes. Comme s'ils voulaient juste le faire souffrir.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule constante : le docteur Becker. Le psychiatre était systématiquement à ses côtés, lui parlant sans discontinuer. Il lui disait que tout s'arrêterait s'il obéissait, s'il jurait allégeance à Hydra. Il lui répétait en boucle que la liberté n'était que souffrance.

Qu'il parle donc. Même associé à leur torture, ce bourrage de crâne ne fonctionnerait pas. Jamais Steve ne renierait ses principes. Jamais il ne travaillerait pour eux. Quoi qu'ils lui fassent subir.

_Et si ça permettait de sauver Bucky ?_

Il détestait de plus en plus cette petite voix. Celle qui du fond de son esprit lui rappelait constamment qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Que la personne qui lui importait le plus dans le monde était avec lui. Qu'il subissait lui aussi tout ça.

En pire.

Même si Bucky guérissait plus vite que la normale, il restait plus longtemps que lui sujet aux effets de leurs tests. Les répercussions sur son humeur, qui devenait changeante et explosive, inquiétait Steve au plus haut point.

La guerre avait changé son petit ami.

Il avait tout d'abord refusé de voir la profondeur de la colère qui habitait constamment son sergent. Il avait supposé que c'était un moyen comme un autre de survivre aux horreurs dont ils étaient témoins. La guerre contre les nazis et Hydra leur apportait leur lot d'atrocité. Qui était-il pour juger la manière dont chacun gérait ses sentiments ? Il avait même fermé les yeux quand Bucky avait commencé à mutiler au lieu de tuer.

Mais il n'était pas aveugle et la situation avait maintenant pris de proportions inquiétantes. Cette fureur n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis qu'ils étaient là. Il était resté sans voix la première fois que Bucky l'avait dirigée contre lui, alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver. Il avait bêtement cru que c'était le contre coup de ce qu'il s'était passé les jours précédents, que ça ne se renouvellerait pas.

Il s'était trompé. Ce ne fut que la première d'une longue série. Qu'elle naisse de la douleur, des drogues, de l'inquiétude ou de leur incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit pour se sortir d'ici, Bucky rentrait souvent dans une colère noire. Colère qu'il passait de plus en plus fréquemment sur Steve.

Pendant qu'il terminait de laver et sécher leur vaisselle, il se prépara mentalement à faire face à une nouvelle explosion de rage et à des insultes à peine voilées. Rien que l'idée lui serrait la poitrine et ce fut avec la gorge nouée qu'il quitta la salle de bain et rangea les assiettes et couverts dans le tiroir du bureau. Il soupira. Moins de dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que les gardes étaient entrés puis ressortis. L'attente allait être longue.

Il attrapa un des livres de leur maigre bibliothèque et s'installa sur son lit. Après avoir retrouvé la page écornée qui marquait son dernier arrêt, il reprit sa lecture. Mais il relisait encore et encore le même paragraphe, incapable de se concentrer et d'en retenir quoi que ce soit.

Ayant perdu la notion du temps, ce fut le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait qui lui fit lever la tête.

Il était déjà au milieu de la pièce lorsque les hommes qui supportaient Bucky le lâchèrent, et seuls ses réflexes améliorés lui permirent de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. D'une main tremblante, il souleva les mèches de cheveux qui dissimulaient les yeux de son petit ami. Ils étaient fermés. Steve aperçut des marques rondes sur son front et sur sa joue gauche.

Il leva le regard vers leurs ennemis :

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

Le docteur Becker, toujours présent lorsqu'ils ramenaient l'un d'entre eux, répondit :

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. »

Dès que les hommes furent sortis, Steve déposa son précieux chargement sur son lit. Il rentra ensuite dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et courut chercher son petit ami, toujours inconscient.

Il glissa une main contre sa joue et tenta de le réveiller, mais n'obtint que quelques grognements en retour. Il allait devoir le porter et l'emmener jusqu'à la baignoire. Le trajet en lui-même ne lui posa aucune difficulté, mais déshabiller Bucky fut plus compliqué. Il n'y parvint qu'en l'appuyant sur le lavabo et après cinq minutes exténuantes.

Un examen sommaire ne révéla aucune blessure visible, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Laissant glisser son petit ami toujours inconscient dans l'eau chaude, il attrapa un des tissus qui leur servait d'éponge et commença à le laver. Il observa chaque centimètre de peau à la recherche de nouvelles marques ou blessures. Mais à part les boursouflures rondes qui ressemblaient à des brûlures sur son visage et les traces d'aiguilles qui semblaient ne jamais quitter l'intérieur de ses coudes, il ne trouva rien.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait pour qu'il soit revenu inconscient ?

Il resta longtemps aux côtés de son ami, à attendre qu'il se réveille. Il changea l'eau du bain à deux reprises, ne voulant pas qu'il ait froid. Il alla même chercher son livre afin de le lire à haute voix, espérant que ses mots apporteraient un peu de réconfort à l'homme qui dormait dans la baignoire.

Un peu plus d'une heure après son retour, Bucky émergea. Il grogna et s'attrapa la tête de sa main valide. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ternes.

« Stevie ? »

Il sourit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Bucky était réveillé. Il parlait. Il allait bien.

« C'est moi. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Comme si un charpentier avait élu domicile dans mon crâne. »

« Tu peux te lever ? Ça fait déjà une heure que tu es dans l'eau. J'ai du remplir trois fois la baignoire. C'est incroyable que nous ayons plus facilement accès à de l'eau chaude au milieu des Alpes qu'a Brooklyn. »

Son petit ami cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il se leva ensuite avec son aide.

« Brooklyn ? »

Steve était déjà en train de le recouvrir d'une serviette quand il répondit :

« Oui, Brooklyn. Notre appartement miteux chez la veuve Michaud. »

Bucky le regarda sans comprendre. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Ces quelques années dans ce vieil immeuble avaient été les plus heureuses de leur vie, comment avait-il pu les oublier ?

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Il observa la manière dont les sourcils de son interlocuteur se froncèrent. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, ce dernier répondit lentement :

« Non. » Il fit une pause avant de reprendre : « Mais je suis fatigué. Je voudrais m'allonger un peu. »

Le cœur battant la chamade, Steve l'aida à s'habiller. Leurs geôliers n'avaient toujours pas réactivé la prothèse et, même si Bucky se débrouillait de mieux en mieux avec un seul bras, certaines choses nécessitaient qu'une tierce personne intervienne. Passer un pull ou nouer la cordelette qui retenait son pantalon en faisaient partie. Ils s'efforçaient tous deux d'agir de manière professionnelle. Ils n'étaient pas deux amants dans ces moments là, mais deux soldats qui s'entraidaient.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la salle de bain, le capitaine accompagnant ensuite son sergent jusque son lit. Quand ce dernier fut installé, il remonta les couvertures sur lui. Au moment où il se redressait, Bucky attrapa son poignet et lui murmura :

« Tout va bien. Je suis juste fatigué. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas. »

La réponse était à peine audible. Comme si prononcer ces mots trop forts allaient les rendre encore plus réels.

Bucky s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

Steve resta de longues minutes assis à côté de son petit ami, inquiet. Il espérait de tout cœur que la fatigue était la seule responsable de cette perte de mémoire, mais il en doutait. Ça avait forcément un rapport avec les expériences de leurs tortionnaires.

Il resta installé au bord du lit jusqu'à ce que Bucky se réveille. Trois heures de sommeil avaient fait des miracles. Les marques sur son visage avaient disparu, il n'était plus aussi pâle et il se souvenait de leur passé. Steve s'en assura avec quelques questions anodines pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur dîner. Par contre, il se rendit compte que Bucky avait oublié avoir quitté leur cellule dans la journée. Il n'insista pas. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'être deux à s'inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'il se doutait qu'il aurait lui aussi bientôt droit à ce nouveau traitement. Il verrait de lui-même de quoi il s'agissait.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Malheureusement.

Quand ils vinrent le chercher le lendemain, ils l'emmenèrent dans une nouvelle pièce aux murs étaient recouverts d'appareils électriques, et d'énormes câbles parcouraient le sol jusqu'à une chaise qui trônait en plein milieu.

Il fut poussé sans ménagement vers elle, puis il fut sanglé par d'épaisse menottes en cuir.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel équipement. Même la capsule de Stark ne lui avait pas paru aussi menaçante. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était probable que Bucky y avait eu le droit la veille. Ça expliquerait sa perte de mémoire et sa fatigue.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le docteur Hemrich entra, suivi d'une infirmière avec un plateau dans les mains. Sur le métal froid étaient posées plusieurs seringues sagement alignées. Ils allaient encore essayer de le droguer. Pour ce que ça servait. Leurs échecs à le manipuler était un des rares sujets avec lesquels il pouvait les provoquer, et il s'en donnait à cœur joie dès que c'était possible. Contrairement aux apparences, il n'avait pas encore totalement abandonné l'envie de se battre.

« Ça ne fonctionnera pas. Vous savez que je les métabolise trop vite, il va falloir trouver autre chose. Ça fait combien de techniques que vous testez sur moi, sans aucun effet ? »

Ces petits écarts de conduite étaient la plupart du temps tolérés. Et le plaisir que Bucky ou lui en tiraient valaient largement les quelques coups supplémentaires qu'ils encaissaient pour leur comportement. Ils avaient l'impression de contrôler un peu leur vie, eux qui mangeaient, dormaient, pissaient même, quand on le leur ordonnait.

Hemrich s'approcha sans un mot, gardant les yeux rivés sur un dossier dans ses mains. Il ne leva le regard vers lui qu'une fois à côté de la chaise, arborant un léger sourire.

"Nous allons bien finir par trouver quelque chose qui fonctionne. Nous avons tout notre temps et deux cobayes très coopératifs." »

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

"Quel langage. Est-ce que votre pays sait que son héro, son modèle, jure comme un charretier ? Ou alors c'est le contact avec le sergent Barnes. Je dois dire que cet homme a un don assez remarquable pour les insultes. Enfin, c'était le cas avant qu'on lui grille le cerveau. Je dois avouer qu'il était beaucoup plus agréable après."

Plein de colère, Steve gronda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Vous allez bientôt le savoir. Enfin pour être plus précis, vous allez bientôt l'expérimenter vous aussi. »

Il aboya ensuite un ordre :

« Komm hier ! »

L'infirmière s'approcha, Steve tentant de capter son regard. Il gardait l'espoir qu'un des employés de cet endroit réagirait, qu'il se rendrait compte que ce qui se passait ici était mal. Qu'il les aiderait. Il était persuadé que la race humaine était bonne de nature, et que chacun pouvait faire la différence, à son niveau. Mais la jeune femme garda les yeux rivés sur son plateau.

Le docteur Hemrich lui injecta le contenu de la première seringue. Le produit le brûla lorsqu'il pénétra son sang. Steve ne sourcilla pas, persistant à regarder l'infirmière.

Quand il eut fini de vider la seconde fiole, le médecin s'adressa à lui.

« Ça ne sert à rien, Captain. Toutes les personnes ici sont dévouées corps et âmes à Hydra. Aucun d'entre eux ne vous viendra en aide. Vos magnifiques yeux bleus ne vous serviront à rien. Quel dommage qu'un si admirable spécimen de la race supérieure ait décidé de s'allier avec ces singes. »

Steve plissa les lèvres de dégoût. La rhétorique aryenne le répugnait. Qu'auraient-ils dit de lui s'ils l'avaient vu l'année précédente, malade, chétif et à moitié sourd ? Pourtant il était déjà blond et ses yeux n'avaient pas changé de couleur. Ils l'auraient certainement mis dans le même panier que tous les autres, indigne de faire partie de leur race supérieure.

« C'est vraiment dommage pour vous. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout au nom des plus faibles. »

« Vous n'en ferez rien. Nous trouverons le moyen de vous faire plier. »

Hemrich injecta le contenu de la troisième seringue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Steve commença à sentir ses pensées lui échapper. Ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, mais la sensation devenait de plus en plus forte à chaque fois. Était-ce par ce que ses défenses s'affaiblissaient ou parce les chercheurs approchaient d'une formule plus efficace, il l' homme s'approcha à sa droite et enfonça quelque chose dans sa bouche. C'était dur et avait le goût du caoutchouc.

Il chercha à le recracher mais une sangle lui maintint la mâchoire fermée. Ils posèrent ensuite un casque métallique sur sa tête. De nombreux câbles y entraient, tous reliés aux différentes machines autour de lui. Un des écrans afficha immédiatement plusieurs courbes.

Hemrich les étudia quelques minutes, donnant ses ordres. Tous les occupants de la pièce s'affairaient et un profond sentiment de malaise s'installa en Steve. Les drogues courraient toujours dans son système, mais il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ses capacités pour savoir que rien de bon ne pouvait provenir d'une telle machine.

Le médecin s'approcha de lui. Tous les autres occupants s'éloignèrent, allant se plaquer au mur du fond.

« Mon cher Captain. Cette magnifique machine devrait nous aider à éliminer toute pensée parasite de votre esprit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit une page blanche, prête à ce qu'on y inscrive ce que l'on veut. »

Steve entendit parfaitement chacun de ces mots, mais les drogues l'empêchèrent de vraiment en saisir le sens. Une petite partie de son cerveau tentait de lui dire que c'était important, qu'il devait se concentrer, qu'on allait lui enlever Bucky.

Bucky.

Il devait garder Bucky.

La première décharge traversa son cerveau.

Tous ses muscles se contractèrent. Il mordit la garde dans sa bouche au point de sentir le caoutchouc craquer. La douleur était insupportable.

Ils allaient faire subir ça à Bucky. Ou bien ils l'avaient déjà fait ? Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment.

A peine le courant s'était-il arrêté que la seconde décharge partit.

Tous son corps se tendit, son dos s'arquant contre le dossier de la chaise.

Son cri de douleur était étouffé par la garde, mais il parvint quand même à ses oreilles. Malgré le casque qui les recouvrait. Malgré la confusion.

Lorsque la troisième décharge s'arrêta, il était pantelant. Seuls la chaise et les liens le maintenaient assis. Sans eux, il aurait glissé au sol. Il avait du mal à se concentrer.

Il y avait quelque chose à la frontière de son esprit. Quelque chose d'important. De vital. Mais il avait perdu les détails. Ses pensées étaient erratiques. Des ombres traversant du vide. Il n'arrivait pas à les attraper. Sûrement que s'il parvenait à en atteindre une, il comprendrait, il se souviendrait.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, les décharges lui faisait oublier un peu plus.

A la septième décharge, il arrêta d'essayer de les attraper.

A la dixième, il arrêta de les compter.

**ooOoo**

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans leur cellule. Bucky était allongé à côté de lui, un bras autour de sa taille. Sa première pensée, claire et rapide, fut qu'ils ne devraient pas être installés ainsi. C'était trop dangereux. Trop révélateur.

Ils prenaient grand soin à toujours garder un minimum de distance entre eux. De ne pas avoir des contacts physiques trop long ou intimes. S'ils avaient été incapable de cacher qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, la nature exacte de leur relation devait rester un secret.

C'était important.

Il était hors de question que leurs geôliers se servent de ça en plus de tout le reste. Mais le risque était calculé : le lit de Bucky était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient avoir un peu d'intimité. L'angle des caméras ne permettait pas d'en filmer la totalité du contenu, il suffisait de se coller au mur du fond et ils pouvaient échanger quelques signes d'affections, quelques contacts furtifs.

Bucky avait probablement dû en avoir besoin lorsqu'il l'avait vu revenir inconscient. Il ouvrit les yeux sur son petit ami, en train de l'observer. Son souffle était chaud contre ses lèvres quand il murmura :

« Hey. »

Il fut pris d'une violente envie de l'embrasser. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait envie de capturer la bouche de Bucky avec la sienne. De lui transmettre ainsi tout ce qu'il ressentait, à quel point il l'aimait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Le prix à payer serait trop élevé. De toutes les tortures qu'Hydra lui infligeait, celle-ci était certainement la pire.

« Stevie ? »

Il savait ce que son interlocuteur attendait. Il répondit doucement :

« Je vais bien. »

Et c'était vrai. Ils ne se mentaient plus à ce sujet. Plus depuis que Bucky s'était mis en colère quand ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, il y avait de ça plusieurs semaines. Ils avaient besoin l'un comme l'autre de se rassurer, de savoir que l'autre ne lui cacherait rien, même si la réponse les faisait souffrir eux aussi.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu es resté inconscient longtemps. »

« J'ai juste très mal au crâne. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

Les drogues avaient quitté son organisme et ses pensées étaient à nouveau claires. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait subi. La chaise. Le courant. Ses souvenirs qui disparaissaient. Bucky qui disparaissait. Il attrapa le poignet qui était contre sa taille et le serra. Fort. Probablement trop fort. Mais son amant ne chercha pas à s'éloigner.

« Ils ont une machine qui te fait oublier. Ils m'ont fait t'oublier. Je ne veux pas. »

Sa voix trahissait sa panique. Il pouvait tout endurer, mais l'idée, qu'un jour, il puisse ne pas reconnaître l'homme de sa vie était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Je te le promet. »

Steve ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

Même s'il savait que c'était un mensonge.

**ooOoo**

Une semaine plus tard, il avait déjà du subir cinq séances sur la chaise. A chaque fois, il craignait qu'elle ne parvienne à effacer définitivement ses souvenirs. Il les sentait lui échapper à chaque décharge. Jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie pourquoi il devait lutter. Jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qui lui reste soit la douleur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Pourtant, sa mémoire était miraculeusement intacte quand il se réveillait.

Quelques soient les dégâts que l'électricité provoquait dans son cerveau, le sérum le guérissait plus vite qu'elle ne l'abîmait. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir. Ou de s'inquiéter à chaque fois qu'il perdait un souvenir, mais au moins l'idée qu'il aurait tout récupéré à son réveil l'aidait à tenir. La douleur seule était bien assez difficile à supporter. Il avait toujours l'impression que l'on faisait frire sa cervelle. Vu l'odeur de brûlé qui se dégageait parfois, ça devait même être le cas.

Malgré tout ça, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait.

Bucky était de plus en plus dérouté après chaque séance. Les trous dans sa mémoire grandissaient un peu plus chaque jour. Il finissait par récupérer chacun de ses souvenirs, mais le délai entre son réveil et leur retour s'allongeait, et s'allongeait encore. Inexorablement.

Steve était terrorisé à l'idée qu'un jour, ils découvrent qu'il en avait perdu certains définitivement.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par son colocataire, qui tournait comme un lion en cage depuis la veille.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils ne l'avaient pas emmené. De l'avis de Steve, c'était quelque chose dont il fallait se réjouir, mais Bucky semblait nerveux. Il faisait les cent pas dans leur petite cellule, incapable de se poser plus d'une minute. Il avait également tendance à plier, puis à tendre son bras devant lui, comme s'il avait une douleur au coude.

« Buck, tout va bien ? »

« Oui. »

Sa réponse était sèche. Steve posa son livre et descendit de son lit.

« Tu es certain ? »

« Certain. Retourne lire. »

Bucky était en colère. Steve pouvait pratiquement voir la rage bouillir en lui, prête à exploser encore une fois. L'idée d'une nouvelle dispute le fit hésiter. Il n'avait jamais reculé devant aucun danger, mais il ne supportait plus d'entendre les reproches et les mots pleins de venins de son amant.

Il se décida et finit par se placer sur le trajet de son petit ami. Celui-ci s'arrêta juste devant lui.

« Retourne lire, Steve. »

Les mots glissèrent entre ses dents serrées. Il était livide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. »

Encore ce mouvement de bras. Son regard tomba sur l'intérieur du coude de Bucky, et sur les nombreuses traces de piqûres qui s'y trouvaient. Les siennes disparaissaient aussi rapidement que les effets des drogues, mais ce n'était pas le cas du sergent.

Il savait que ce qu'on leur injectait pratiquement tous les jours commençait à avoir des effets sur son ami. Son regard se perdait occasionnellement dans le vide, et il observait parfois Steve sans comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

Encore une chose à ajouter à la longue liste de ses inquiétudes.

« Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger un peu, te reposer. »

Bucky était toujours à quelques centimètres de lui quand il répondit :

« Je ne fais que ça me reposer. Il n'y a rien à foutre dans cet endroit de merde. »

Toujours ce mouvement du bras.

Steve tenta d'attraper le poignet de son petit ami pour le diriger vers son lit mais ce dernier se dégagea violemment.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

La violence avec laquelle les mots furent prononcés le fit reculer de deux pas. Il bégaya :

« Mais- je veux juste - laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Tu veux m'aider ? Fous moi la paix ! J'en peux plus de te voir me couver comme une mère poule. »

Steve s'éloigna encore. Ces quelques mots le coupèrent plus profondément et bien plus douloureusement que les scalpels du docteur Hemrich.

Il savait que Bucky n'allait pas bien, le comprenait même. Cet endroit. Les expériences. Les drogues. La douleur. L'inquiétude constante. Tout ça jouait sur leurs humeurs à tous les deux. Il le savait. Il n'en était même pas étonné. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en souffrir.

Il décida de ne pas insister et se dirigea vers son lit.

« Comme tu veux, Bucky. Je suis là si tu as besoin. »

« Bien entendu que tu es là. Tu es toujours là. Rien ne t'atteint. Et même si quelque chose parvenait par je ne sais quel miracle à te toucher, tu serais encore en train de minimiser la chose et de t'occuper des autres. Même s'ils ne t'ont rien demandé. Surtout s'ils ne t'ont rien demandé. »

Steve se figea au pied des lits, sentant sa propre colère monter face à ce coup bas. Il était juste inquiet, et ne méritait pas qu'on l'agresse ainsi. Bucky aurait pu tout simplement lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires.

Il inspira profondément et relâcha tous l'air de ses poumons en une longue expiration. Il valait mieux ne pas répondre. Il s'installa sur son matelas et reprit son livre.

Le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain résonna dans la pièce.

**ooOoo**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent une longue et pénible descente aux enfers. Ses séances sur la chaise étaient journalières. À part le faire souffrir, elles ne permettaient pas à ses tortionnaires d'obtenir les effets escomptés.

La quantité d'électricité qu'ils utilisaient et le cocktail de drogues qu'ils lui injectaient avaient augmenté avec le temps et leurs essais. Ils prenaient des risques dans l'espoir de trouver le bon mélange, la bonne intensité qui permettrait à leur machine de fonctionner.

Ils n'y étaient pas encore arrivés.

Mais le pire, ce n'était pas ce que Hydra lui faisait subir.

Le pire, c 'était Bucky.

Parce que leur traitement agissait sur lui.

Steve voyait, incapable de l'empêcher, l'homme qu'il aimait disparaître peu à peu. Remplacé par un être empli de colère, qui oscillait entre des moments où il était pratiquement comateux et des crises de rage que rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer.

Et lorsqu'il était vraiment là, qu'il allait bien, Steve se rendait compte qu'il perdait la mémoire à une vitesse alarmante. Certains oublis étaient sans importance, comme des anecdotes d'enfance, mais d'autres beaucoup plus grave. Il ne se souvenait plus de sa sœur. Son adorable petite sœur qui avait été le centre de son univers depuis qu'elle était née.

Dans combien de temps l'oublierait-il lui ?

Que ferait-il quand ça arriverait ? Quand il ne verrait dans les yeux de Bucky qu'incompréhension et méfiance ?

Peut-être qu'il souhaiterait que leur machine fonctionne également sur lui lorsque ce moment serait arrivé.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Il s'accrochait encore plus à ses propres souvenirs. Parce que Bucky en aurait besoin quand ils quitteraient cet endroit. Il aurait besoin que Steve lui raconte son passé, leur passé. Ce qui était important. Il n'avait pas totalement abandonné l'idée de s'enfuir, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé comment réussir ce miracle. Alors il rongeait son frein. Il les laissait l'attacher, l'ouvrir, le battre.

Il sentit la première injection de la journée contre son bras. Immédiatement le fil de ses pensées ralentit. C'était curieux parce que cela nécessitait habituellement plus qu'un produit pour obtenir cet effet.

Il remarqua avec surprise que ce n'était pas la seule différence. Son cœur battait de façon erratique. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé la bonne molécule, le bon mélange, le bon dosage.

La première décharge arriva peu de temps après. Puis une seconde. Une troisième.

Il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il n'avait pas fait de crise d'asthme depuis le sérum, mais il se souvenait de la sensation. De la panique de ne pas pouvoir inspirer assez d'air. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Des machines se mirent à biper.

Mais avant que l'équipe médiale puisse l'atteindre, son cœur lâcha.

Il se sentit mourir.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Bucky.

**ooOoo**

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans sa cellule.

Seul.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, de ses doigts de pied à la racine de ses cheveux. Il se redressa péniblement. Son cœur battait à nouveau normalement, et ses pensées étaient également redevenue claires. Tous ses souvenirs semblaient être à leur place. Encore qu'il ne pouvait être certain de rien. Est-ce que Bucky se rendait compte qu'il lui en manquait ? Avait-il des trous dans sa mémoire ? Ou bien est-ce que tout disparaissait ?

Et surtout, où était -il ?

C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait dans une pièce vide, et l'inquiétude l'assaillit immédiatement. Après une dernier effort, il se leva. Il entra dans la salle de bain adjacente. Personne.

Ils l'avaient emmené. Mais où ? Et pourquoi ?

Il ressortit de la pièce et commença à faire les cent pas dans leur chambre, malgré la fatigue et son corps endolori.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son petit ami soit ramené. Pour une fois, ce dernier marchait seul. Il n'avait pas l'air non plus d'avoir reçu de nouvelles blessures.

Les gardes qui l'accompagnaient se retirèrent rapidement. Bucky se dirigea vers son lit. Il ne lança pas un seul regard à Steve, n'émit pas un son. Il se laissa simplement tomber sur le matelas et se roula en boule.

Steve l'y rejoignit et s'assit au bord du lit.

Il ressentait le besoin presque irrépressible de le toucher, de se rassurer. Mais les réactions de son amant au moindre contact physique devenaient imprévisibles. Il les repoussait de plus en plus souvent, d'autant plus quand ce n'était pas lui qui les initiait.

Il se contenta donc de rester assis, les mains sur les genoux.

« Bucky ? »

« Quoi ? »

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix. Juste de l'épuisement. Et de la résignation.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Fatigué. »

« Tu étais sur la chaise ? »

« Non. »

Ce n'était pas étonnant. A la différence des siennes, les séances de Bucky avaient commencé à s'espacer. Certainement parce que Hydra obtenait les résultats attendus.

« Tu étais avec Hemrich ? »

Les visites au médecin en chef étaient toujours les pires. En l'absence de Zola, c'est lui qui menait la majorité des expériences.

« Non. »

Bucky commença à trembler.

« Tu as froid ? »

Il hocha la tête. Steve attrapa la couverture au pied du lit et la plaça sur son petit ami.

« C'est mieux ? »

Bucky hocha à nouveau de la tête mais les tremblements ne cessèrent pas. Steve alla chercher ses propres couvertures et les ajouta à celles déjà présentes.

Le silence de son petit ami le tracassait.

« Tu étais où ? »

« Avec Becker. »

La succession de réponses courtes ne fit que l'alarmer un peu plus. Il brava le risque de se faire repousser et posa une main sur l'épaule juste devant lui. Les couvertures glissèrent quand Bucky se tourna. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Bucky lui paraissait lointain, fiévreux.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Parle moi. S'il te plaît. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je dois couver quelque chose. Je vais me reposer un peu. »

« Tu veux que je t'amène un verre d'eau ? Que je te fasse la lecture ? »

Il n'avait jamais vu son ami à ce point éteint, si loin de tout. Et il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il ne savait même pas quel était le problème.

« Ça ira, Stevie. Je vais juste essayer de dormir. »

Bucky bougea légèrement, sortant les bras de sous les couvertures, grattant avec distraction les marques de piqûres qui ne faisaient que se multiplier à l'intérieur de son coude.

Pendant quelques secondes, Steve l'observa sans vraiment comprendre ce qui le dérangeait. Puis il se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot. Bucky ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, de ce que ça voulait dire. Où alors il s'en moquait.

Leurs tortionnaires avaient réactivé la prothèse. Ils le considéraient assez sous contrôle pour lui rendre l'usage de ce qui était probablement une arme.

Steve monta sur son lit dans l'espoir de cacher sa réaction.

Ils devaient absolument sortir d'ici. Bucky n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, mais ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils allaient devoir prendre des risques, et certainement tenter leur chance quand les gardes viendraient chercher l'un d'entre eux.

Il était en train de visualiser ce qu'il connaissait de l'agencement de la base quand Bucky fut pris de convulsions. Il sauta du lit à temps pour le voir se pencher vers le bord du matelas, juste devant lui, et vomir sur ses pieds nus.

**ooOoo**

> **Rapport du docteur Becker**
> 
> **Date : 03 mai 1945**
> 
> **Sujet : bilan hebdomadaire sujet N°1- Nom de code : Soldat de l'hiver.**
> 
> **Il nous aura fallu plusieurs semaines, mais nous avons enfin réussi à faire des progrès avec le sujet N°1. L'utilisation d'un cocktail de molécules chimiques couplé à la chaise ont eu les effets escomptés sur sa mémoire et ses capacités de concentration.**
> 
> **Son cerveau guérit relativement rapidement. Nous devons le maintenir sous contrôle avec un apport régulier de drogue. Des passages fréquents sur la chaise sont également nécessaires.**
> 
> **Mais malgré tout cela, nos séances n'avaient jusque-là rien apporté de positif.**
> 
> **Sa volonté était encore intacte, même si l'épuisement et l'abattement étaient présents depuis plusieurs semaines. Nos conversations n'ont pourtant pas été totalement inutiles. Elles m'ont permis d'en apprendre plus sur sa psyché.**
> 
> **Elles ont également participé au travail de sape qui a mené à l'avancée majeure que nous attendions depuis des semaines.**
> 
> **Nous lui avons montré la vidéo de la mort - temporaire, même si nous ne lui avons pas procuré immédiatement ce détail - du sujet N°2.**
> 
> **Nous nous étions attendus à une réaction violente, mais son intensité nous a étonné. Il a fallu le mettre sous sédation afin d'éviter qu'il ne se blesse en tentant de m'atteindre. A son réveil, un véritable changement s'était opéré. De défiant et combatif, son comportement est devenu apathique.**
> 
> **À son retour dans sa cellule, il est resté assis sur une chaise sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne l'y chercher.** **Il n'a opposé aucune résistance lorsqu'on l'a placé sur la chaise et a enfin répondu à certaines de mes questions sur le SSR lors de la séance qui a suivi. Il est à noter que sa mémoire s'efface de plus en plus rapidement. Nous n'aurons bientôt plus rien à obtenir de lui en terme d'informations.**
> 
> **Il a de lui-même réclamé une injection, que je lui ai refusé. La détresse que mon véto a provoquée nous montre que nous avons certainement trouvé un moyen de pression supplémentaire. L'addiction était un des paramètres envisagés et il semblerait qu'il fonctionne.**
> 
> **J'ai donné des ordres stricts pour que plus aucune injection ne lui soit faite. Et je l'ai prévenu qu'il n'aurait sa prochaine dose que lorsqu'il nous aura montré qu'il était prêt à coopérer entièrement avec nous.**
> 
> **Dans un signe de bonne volonté et pour lui prouver que nous pouvons améliorer ses conditions de vie si son comportement est celui attendu, j'ai donné l'ordre que sa prothèse soit réactivée. Le risque de le voir s'en servir pour se défendre est faible et les avantages que cela peut nous apporter contrebalancent largement les pertes potentielles en personnel.**
> 
> **Dans la même optique, je lui ai annoncé que le sujet N°2 avait en fin de compte survécu et était de retour dans leur cellule commune. Sa réaction à la nouvelle, positive, était tout de même amoindrie par l'apathie générale qui semble l'avoir atteint depuis l'annonce de sa mort.**
> 
> **Je m'attends à une légère récession dans les jours à venir. Revoir le sujet N°2 en vie devrait remonter son moral et lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Le docteur Hemrich a suggéré de les séparer à partir de maintenant. Il semble penser que nous sauvegarderons ainsi notre progression. Mais mon avis diffère. Les laisser ensemble est le seul moyen de les maîtriser tous les deux. Je n'ai pas encore abandonné l'idée de réussir à briser le sujet N°2. Il me faut plus de temps.**
> 
> **Pour le moment, nous allons utiliser notre second avantage et restreinte son accès aux drogues. Il ne pourra pas remonter la pente pendant que son corps combattra les effets du manque.**
> 
> **Je conseille qu'il soit envoyé pour une première mission au plus vite. Nous devons utiliser l'instabilité actuelle de son état. Il est temps de le faire basculer de notre côté. Exécuter ses premières victimes devraient l'enfoncer un peu plus.**


	5. Première mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, mon fils est malade et spécialement collant. Mais j'ai réussi à grappiller quelques minutes sans Monsieur Sangsue pour venir publier ce chapitre.
> 
> Il mérite des warnings supplémentaires, alors je vais faire comme d'habitude pour ne pas vous spoiler et les laisser dans la note d'auteur en fin de chapitre. Si les chapitres précédents sont un peu limite pour vous, commencez par aller les lire, je ne voudrais pas vous traumatiser.
> 
> Comme toujours Julindy a fait un boulot magnifique sur ce chapitre et je voudrais la remercier encore et encore. 
> 
> Je retourne m'occuper de mon malade.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il faisait un temps glacial, et après avoir passé des semaines dans rien de plus qu'un pantalon et un T-shirt en coton, l'épais uniforme et les lourdes bottes en cuir dont on l'avait affublé le comprimaient.

En revanche, la prothèse avait été laissée à l'air libre, et le métal avait peu à peu pris la même température que l'extérieur. Elle propageait le froid à son épaule et son dos, empirant ses douleurs. Mais malgré ça, récupérer deux membres valides avait été un progrès. Il s'habituait même aux décharges électriques intempestives qui parcouraient périodiquement ses nerfs.

Depuis qu'il était tombé de ce train, sa vie était devenue une suite ininterrompue de souffrances. Celle-ci n'était qu'une douleur supplémentaire.

Et pas la plus dérangeante.

Non celle qui le gênait constamment, et de loin, c'était le manque. Cette envie qui ne le quittait jamais. Qui lui brûlait les veines. Qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il savait qu'à cet instant, il aurait tout accepté pour une simple dose, et la douce délivrance qu'elle pourrait lui apporter.

Plus de douleur. Plus de pensées qui prenaient toute la place, qui le faisaient souffrir. Juste le calme et l'apathie. Le silence. Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance quand il était dans cet état second.

Sauf Steve.

Steve était important.

Et ils devaient s'enfuir ensemble. Tenir bon jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen de partir.

Mais même cette idée ne lui permettait plus de tenir, de résister. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête. L'obéissance était tellement plus attrayante Plus facile. Moins dangereuse.

Steve était mort.

Steve était mort et même s'il ne l'était pas resté, si Bucky l'avait revu, l'avait touché, lui avait parlé... Pendant quelques heures, il l'avait cru mort. Pendant ce laps de temps, il avait complètement lâché prise.

S'il devait obéir pour ne plus jamais ressentir cette peine immense, il le ferait.

Et même s'il savait qu'il ne devait croire aucun des mots qui sortaient de la bouche de ce monstre, Hemrich le lui avait promis. Il avait promis que s'il obéissait, s'il se comportait comme on l'attendait de lui, il serait récompensé. Déjà une injection, pour que la douleur cesse. Et puis Steve ne serait plus en danger. Il ne mourrait plus.

C'était tout ce qui importait.

Alors, il avait accepté.

Bien entendu, il n'avait rien dit de tout ça à Steve. Il n'aurait pas compris. Et puis il avait bien trop honte. Il ne supportait déjà plus de voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son petit ami. Y percevoir du dégoût ou de la déception aurait été le coup de grâce.

Mais quelles que soient ses raisons, le résultat était le même. Il avait cédé et sa décision l'avait amené à sa situation actuelle : à l'arrière d'un camion, en compagnie de plusieurs hommes armés. Ils ne lui avaient rien donné d'autre que des vêtements et l'avaient attaché aux parois du véhicule à l'aide de chaînes autour de ses poignets et chevilles. Ils devaient craindre qu'il ne cherche à s'échapper.

Comme s'il le pouvait, avec le manque qui affaiblissait tout son corps.

Comme s'il le voulait, quand fuir signifiait abandonner Steve.

Il se dégoûtait assez d'avoir craqué, mais il y avait une chose qui était certaine : jamais il n'abandonnerait son petit ami. Jamais.

Il ferait ce qu'ils lui demandaient, puis retournerait auprès de lui. Ils ne quitteraient probablement jamais cet endroit, mais Bucky pouvait vivre avec ça. Ensemble. C'était tout ce qui importait encore.

Les hommes autour de lui parlaient. Fort. Ils chahutaient également. La camaraderie née sur les fronts, quand l'homme à côté de soi est celui qui te sauvera peut-être la vie plus tard dans la journée.

Ou alors que tu sauveras la sienne.

Il avait connu cette relation, dans ce qui lui paraissait parfois être une autre vie. Ces hommes ne semblaient pas différents des commandos hurlants. Ou de lui.

Le camion s'arrêta brusquement.

Un cri retentit de l'intérieur de la cabine et la zone de chargement se vida, des soldats sautant au sol un à un. Le dernier le détacha et le poussa sans ménagement vers l'ouverture à l'arrière du camion.

Le sol était humide et les température proches de zéro, mais l'air était sec et vif. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, tournant le dos aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Il n'avait pas vu l'extérieur depuis des mois, l'hiver était déjà bien entamé, ils devaient être en avril. Le printemps ne devrait plus tarder. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Le soleil était en train de se coucher derrière les cimes des arbres.

L'odeur des pins et du froid embaumait l'air. Il remplit ses poumons d'oxygène.

Il ferma les yeux brièvement. Il sentit un souvenir se former et disparaître avant même qu'il ne parvienne à le saisir. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci.

Un violent coup dans l'épaule le projeta en avant. Il rouvrit les paupières et vit quelques hommes se diriger vers la forêt. Il fit demi-tour et s'engagea à leur suite. Deux autres soldats lui emboîtèrent immédiatement le pas.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures dans le froid et l'obscurité presque complète. Seule la lune éclairait légèrement le semblant de sentier qu'ils suivaient à travers les arbres.

Après plusieurs mois à rester enfermé dans une cellule minuscule, la reprise d'une activité physique intense fut rude. Quand enfin la troupe s'arrêta, il était recouvert d'une sueur glaciale et ses membres fourbus étaient parcourus de frissons. Son souffle était court, et chaque inspiration lui faisait mal. À vrai dire, tout son corps lui faisait mal.

Le reste du commando échangeait à voix basse pendant qu'il essayait péniblement de réguler sa respiration. Les hommes s'approchèrent de la lisière de la forêt, le laissant quelques pas en arrière.

Il regarda derrière lui. Il faisait sombre. Il ne lui faudrait que quelques instants pour disparaître totalement au milieu des pins.

Il recula d'un pas.

Puis un second. C'était un miracle que ses geôliers n'entendent pas le bruit de son cœur tant il battait fort.

Un troisième pas.

Le sol parsemé de feuilles mortes et de branchages crissait sous ses bottes.

Il avait atteint un large pin sur le tronc duquel il posa sa main. Il lui suffisait de se glisser derrière. Les soldats étaient toujours en train d'observer les maisons qui s'étendaient à quelques centaines de mètres, et ne faisaient pas attention à lui. C'était sa chance.

Il resta planté où il était.

Un des mercenaires se retourna et le vit. Il accourut à ses côtés et le poussa violemment en avant.

Sa chance était passée. Il ne l'avait pas saisie.

Il aurait pu se mentir, se dire que seule l'idée de revoir Steve quand il rentrerait l'avait fait hésiter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait pas que son petit ami qu'il était pressé de retrouver. Il se détestait pour ça.

D'être aussi faible.

De ne pas résister.

Un des hommes lui tendit un couteau. Pendant quelques secondes, Bucky resta à regarder la lame, son tranchant et la manière dont elle reflétait la lumière de la lune. Puis il la saisit et la rangea dans une des poches de sa veste. Il fut ensuite équipé d'un garrot. Puis un pistolet rejoignit le holster à sa taille.

Des ordres lui furent donné avec un vocabulaire approximatif :

"Maison. Là. Homme. Tuer. Pas témoins."

Ils lui demandaient d'aller assassiner quelqu'un.

Un quelqu'un qui vivait dans une maison, semblables à celles qui l'entouraient, à la lisière d'une forêt.

Un quelqu'un qui n'était pas un soldat.

Un quelqu'un qui devait probablement dormir.

Un quelqu'un qui était chez lui, peut-être entouré de sa femme, de ses enfants.

Il recula d'un pas. Il n'était pas un assassin. Il était un soldat.

"Non."

Le coup de crosse fut violent, le faisant tomber à genoux. L'eau glaciale pénétra immédiatement son pantalon. Il se releva difficilement et jeta un regard noir au mercenaire. Le second choc le renvoya au sol. Il y resta cette fois-ci et laissa les coups pleuvoir. Il se protégea du mieux qu'il put avec la prothèse et attendit que ses bourreaux se lassent.

Celui qui connaissait des rudiments d'anglais l'attrapa par les cheveux et le remit debout.

"Lui mort. Toi. Ou nous. Choisi."

C'était assez clair. Quoi qu'il décide, cet homme serait mort demain matin, de sa main ou de celle d'un autre. Mais s'il acceptait d'agir, il pourrait s'assurer que ce serait rapide, sans douleur.

Et puis, Steve resterait en sécurité.

Il aurait le droit à son injection. Une fois la drogue dans ses veines, ce qui se serait passé ici n'aurait plus aucune importance.

"Moi."

Le soldat hocha la tête, puis le poussa de la crosse de son fusil vers l'orée de la forêt. Ils furent rejoints par un troisième homme et ils commencèrent leur avancée vers les habitations.

Il étaitassez tard pour que toutes les lumières soient éteintes. Seule la clarté de la lune les éclairait alors qu'ils traversaient au pas de course l'étendue d'herbe qui les séparait de la première bâtisse. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur en bois et continuèrent leur avancée en s'aidant des ombres apportées par les maisons, les arbres et les murets qui entouraient les jardins.

Ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Bucky jeta un coup d'œil par une fenêtre. Elle donnait sur une cuisine impeccablement rangée. Aucun homme n'aurait tenu une cuisine de cette façon.

Une femme habitait ici.

L'entrée de derrière fut forcée et ils pénétrèrent les lieux tous les trois. Une fois à l'intérieur la luminosité baissa drastiquement. Ils prirent quelques instants afin de laisser à leurs yeux le temps de s'y habituer, puis ils avancèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, l'homme lui montra une porte au fond :

"Là. Seul. Mission."

Bucky opina nerveusement puis s'avança lentement.

Il ignorait combien de personnes vivaient ici, mais il ne voulait pas les réveiller et se faire repérer. Le mercenaire avait dit " Pas de témoin." et il obéirait. Sauf qu' il ne savait vraiment pas comment il agirait s'il se retrouvait face à un enfant.

La porte grinça légèrement quand il l'ouvrit. Il resta complètement immobile, les oreilles grandes ouvertes pendant pratiquement une minute. Puis il reprit son avancée.

Trois pièces donnaient sur le couloir dans lequel il venait d'entrer. La première était fermée. Il l'entrouvrit légèrement : une salle de bain. Il trouva la seconde déjà ouverte. Trois lits, tous occupés par des enfants de moins de 10 ans, occupaient toute la place. Il tira la porte avant de s'éloigner.

_Faites qu'ils restent endormis._

Il arriva devant la dernière salle. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de l'ouvrir.

Malgré tous ses espoirs - et il était bien idiot de s'y être accroché - il y avait deux personnes dans le lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre.

Il se figea sur le pas de la porte.

La femme dormait du côté le plus proche de lui, certainement parce que c'était elle qui se levait la nuit pour s'occuper des enfants. Elle dormait sur le flanc et lui faisait face. Elle avait appuyé sa joue sur ses deux mains, jointes sur l'oreiller.

Elle dormait comme Steve.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient pleinement visibles sur le tissu foncé, renforçant l'impression de déjà-vu. Les draps étaient descendus jusqu'à la moitié de son bras et Bucky fut tenté de les remonter un peu plus. Une veille habitude, Steve attrapait toujours froid s'il ne se couvrait pas assez la nuit.

Il sortit son pistolet et le pointa sur la masse la plus éloignée. Il pouvait le faire. Il n'avait qu'à tirer. Une seule balle. Puis il n'aurait plus qu'à courir, retourner dans la forêt, au camion, à la base, obtenir sa récompense.

Retrouver Steve.

Retrouver Steve avec du sang sur les mains.

Il était un soldat. Il avait déjà tué. Il avait déjà du sang sur les mains, celui de gens qui n'auraient pas hésité à l'abattre, lui ou Steve, s'il ne les avait pas atteints en premier.

Mais de ce qu'il en savait, cet homme était innocent. Et il dormait. Son excuse habituelle, le fait que la sécurité de Steve était plus importante que tout, ne fonctionnait pas ici. Il allait devenir un vulgaire assassin.

Il se raccrocha à l'idée que cet homme présentait tout de même un danger. Hemrich avait été très clair quand il lui avait donné ses ordres. Ils paieraient tous les deux s'il n'obéissait pas. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Ce fut avec cette menace en tête qu'il visa.

Son bras tremblait.

Il changea l'arme de main. La prothèse ne tremblait pas, elle. Elle était stable, précise. Même s'il n'en avait récupéré l'usage que récemment, il était toujours étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il la maniait. Comme si elle faisait partie de son corps.

La femme bougea dans son sommeil. Elle n'était pas sa cible. Sa mission ne parlait que de l'homme.

Il ne pouvait pas tirer. Le bruit allait la réveiller.

Il devait entrer. Utiliser le garrot. Ou le couteau.

Il frissonna.

L'idée de devoir s'approcher, de devoir tuer de ses mains le dérangeait. Utiliser un fusil ou un pistolet donnaient une distance à ses attaques, à ses tirs. Il y avait quelque chose d'impersonnel, une forme de recul, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui tuait. Il pouvait encore détacher l'acte de presser la détente du corps étendu plus loin.

Mais là. Plus de distance. Plus de recul.

Il s'avança dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible. Il avait appris sur le front à marcher sans bruit et cette compétence lui fut utile. Arrivé de l'autre côté du lit, il baissa les yeux vers la forme endormie. L'homme devait avoir entre trente et quarante ans. Une moustache brune et des cheveux très court.

Bucky se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que Hydra décide d'envoyer toute une équipe afin de le tuer.

Il n'aurait certainement jamais la réponse et préférait l'ignorer. L'inconnu bougea légèrement, son subconscient le prévenant certainement du danger qui rodait à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il devait agir. Maintenant.

Il abandonna avec regret l'idée d'utiliser le garrot, qui mettrait trop de temps à faire son œuvre. L'homme risquait de se débattre et de réveiller la femme qui dormait à ses côtés.

D'une main tremblante, il sortit le couteau de la poche dans laquelle il l'avait rangé plus tôt. Le plus rapide serait de lui trancher la gorge. En théorie, ça lui couperait aussi les cordes vocales et l'empêcherait de crier.

Il se passa mentalement la marche à suivre : mettre la tête en arrière, trancher d'un mouvement en arc de cercle d'une oreille à l'autre, le maintenir le temps que la perte de sang ne le tue. Moins d'une minute et ce serait fini.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Saisit le couteau plus fermement dans sa main qui était devenue moite.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux à la seconde où la paume de métal se posa sur sa bouche. Bucky se servit de sa prise pour lui mettre la tête en arrière. Il planta ensuite le couteau dans son cou, en dessous de son oreille et tira vers lui.

Et c'est là que la réalité divergea de la théorie.

Le sang se mit immédiatement à gicler. Sa prise sur la lame, déjà précaire, diminua encore. Elle bloqua contre quelque chose et il la retira d'un geste brusque. L'homme gargouilla, se noyant dans son propre sang.

Ses yeux écarquillés le fixaient. Bucky le lâcha et recula, horrifié. Ses mains et sa veste étaient recouverts de sang l'odeur lui donna la nausée. L'inconnu plaça ses mains sur son cou, une tentative futile d'arrêter le flot qui emportait sa vie avec lui.

Ses mouvements frénétiques réveillèrent sa femme. Bucky réagit trop tard, trop occupé à regarder avec effroi l'homme en train de lutter pour sa vie.

Un hurlement retentit.

Le son le sortit de sa stupeur. Il se pencha au dessus de l'homme qui était agité de spasmes. Il saisit la femme par le bras, l'empêchant de s'enfuir, et l'attira contre lui. Il mit sa main de métal sur sa bouche. Il devait la faire taire. Elle allait réveiller les enfants. Il ne voulait pas avoir à tuer les enfants. Tout, mais pas les enfants.

La femme se débattait.

Elle tentait de le frapper et de se dégager de son étreinte. Il serra un peu plus fort. Il entendait ses cris étouffés par sa main, qui furent suivis d'un craquement sinistre. Elle se raidit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas vraiment de sensation à travers la prothèse, la température ou la douleur par exemple n'étaient pas transmises, mais il avait quand même un semblant de sens du toucher.

Et ce qu'il touchait actuellement n'était pas normal. Il avait du casser quelque chose dans le visage de la femme.

Ses mouvements devinrent encore plus erratiques. Et pourtant elle hurlait et hurlait. Des sons étouffés par sa paume.

Il devait la faire taire. Absolument.

Le couteau était toujours dans sa main droite. Il le planta dans sa poitrine. Une fois. Et comme ça ne suffisait pas à la faire arrêter de bouger, il le planta une seconde fois. Une troisième. Une quatrième.

Il entendait les enfants pleurer et appeler.

La femme s'immobilisa.

Il garda sa main sur sa bouche.

Il devait être certain.

Il continua à la poignarder.

Il perdit le compte du nombre de fois qu'il abaissa sa lame.

Un mouvement à la porte lui fit lever les yeux. L'aîné des enfants le regardait, terrifié. Dès qu'il comprit qu'il avait été remarqué, il s'enfuit en courant.

Bucky relâcha le corps inerte - il refusa de l'imaginer morte - qui tomba lourdement au sol. Il courut à la suite du gamin et le rejoignit dans sa chambre, où il se tenait devant les deux plus jeunes. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses larmes brillaient à la faible lueur projetée par une lampe de chevet.

Les gamins lui parlaient. Des mots entrecoupés de sanglots, un charabia incompréhensible pour lui. Il s'avança d'un pas. Les mots accélérèrent. Comment les arrêter ? Il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. Mais  _il_  avait dit "pas de témoin".

Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna, s'attendant presque voir arriver leur père ou leur mère. Espérant malgré tout qu'il n'était pas devenu un assassin.

Mais c'était un des soldats, celui qui était le seul à pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne l'allemand. L'idée, complètement saugrenue à cet instant, lui arracha un petit rire nerveux.

Le mercenaire l'étudia avec attention avant de se tourner vers les trois autres occupants de la pièce. Il les montra du doigt :

"Tue."

Bucky secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas.

"Tue."

"Non. Je ne peux pas. Ne m'obligez pas à le faire. Ce sont des gosses. Je ne peux pas. Ils ne diront rien. Laissez-les."

L'homme ne déchiffrait visiblement pas tout ce qu'il avait dit mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de comprendre son refus. Et cette fois, ses nombreuses gifles ne le firent pas changer d'avis, pas plus que les coups de crosse et de pied. Il était prêt à accepter beaucoup de chose, mais tuer des enfants n'en faisait pas partie.

Quand il parut évident qu'il ne bougerait pas, le soldat lui arracha le couteau des mains. Bucky le regarda avec horreur approcher de la fratrie. Il fit un pas vers eux. Il devait l'arrêter. Ce n'était que des enfants ! Mais il y avait Steve. Steve qui serait puni s'il intervenait. Avant que Bucky ne puisse se dépêtrer de ce dilemme, c'était fini. Il avait fallu moins de trente secondes au mercenaire pour attraper les gamins et leur couper la gorge, un à un, les laissant agonisant sur le sol au milieu d'une mare de leur propre sang.

La lame lui fut remise dans la main et il fut poussé vers la sortie.

Il ne se rappela rien du trajet les ramenant au camion. Le soldat lui retira ses armes et lui ordonna de monter dans le véhicule. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva assis à l'arrière qu'il remarqua le sang qui recouvrait chaque centimètre carré de ses mains.

Il les frotta contre sa veste mais elles revinrent encore plus sales. Il avait froid. Les tremblements avaient repris, empirant les crampes qui saisissaient ses muscles de plus en plus souvent. Mais la douleur lui donnait un ancrage, quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer. Il entendait un peu moins les hurlements de la femme. Les pleurs des enfants.

Le retour lui parut durer une éternité et quand, enfin, il arriva à la base, il fut presque soulagé de revoir ses couloirs froids et austères. Presque.

A son grand regret, il ne fut pas emmené directement auprès du docteur Hemrich. Trois hommes le prirent en charge et l'emmenèrent dans une pièce au carrelage blanc. Ils le poussèrent contre le mur du fond avec l'ordre d'y rester sans bouger.

Il observa un des hommes attraper un de ces tuyaux utilisés par les pompiers. Pourquoi ?

Le premier jet l'abasourdit quand il l'atteignit. La puissance de l'eau, couplée à sa température glaciale, l'empêcha de respirer pendant quelques instants.

En moins de trente secondes, il était trempé.

La pression de l'eau l'empêchait de bouger et il était maintenu contre le mur. Quelque chose s'embrasa en lui quand il vit le liquide teinté de rouge qui s'écoulait entre ses jambes. La rage brûla l'apathie qui l'habitait depuis des jours, faisant voler en éclat son détachement et sa détresse.

Il avait tué des gens. Des gens innocents. Il était devenu un animal. Et ils le traitaient comme tel.

Se protégeant derrière la prothèse, il s'avança vers ses bourreaux en grognant.

Il allait les massacrer. S'il pouvait tuer des innocents, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème pour faire de même avec des agents d'Hydra. Ces hommes étaient tout sauf innocents. Au moins, Steve ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir.

Il avait presque atteint ses cibles quand le docteur Hemrich entra dans la pièce. Il appuya sur un boîtier qu'il tenait à la main, et la prothèse tomba immédiatement sur son flanc. Sans elle pour le défendre, rien ne put empêcher l'eau de le repousser contre le mur. Malgré sa rage, il ne put qu'attendre, prostré, qu'ils le jugent assez propre pour arrêter les vannes. Lorsque ce moment arriva, il était vidé de toute émotion, de toute envie.

Des vêtements lui furent jetés, le même coton gris qu'il portait habituellement. Ils ne lui envoyèrent aucune serviette.

"Habillez-vous."

Comme il restait sans bouger, le docteur Hemrich ajouta :

"Tout de suite."

Bucky était trop fatigué, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, pour lutter. Il souhaitait juste en finir. Retourner auprès de Steve et dormir. Il commença à ôter ses vêtements trempés. Les trois hommes restèrent à l'observer impassiblement pendant qu'il se battait contre les fermetures et le tissu mouillé qui collait à sa peau, la tâche rendue encore plus difficile par l'usage d'une seule main.

Sous leur regard, il se déshabilla lentement jusqu'à ce que son caleçon soit l'unique habit qu'il lui reste. Lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour récupérer les vêtements propres qu'il avait laissé au sol, le médecin l'arrêta :

"Entièrement."

Les joues brûlantes de honte, il attrapa la corde qui retenait son sous-vêtement et tira dessus. Le nœud céda immédiatement et le tissu glissa sur ses hanches, le découvrant totalement.

Il avait abandonné toute idée d'intimité depuis qu'il vivait ici, mais il arrivait globalement à ignorer les caméras dans sa cellule et la salle de bain adjacente. Ou il se convainquait que personne n'était de l'autre côté de l'écran, à l'observer.

Mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière ces excuses, aussi pathétiques soient-elles. Il se pencha pour récupérer les vêtements et enfila le pantalon en premier. Les quatre hommes le regardaient fixement et il se sentit rougir de plus belle.

Il remonta le pantalon jusqu'à sa taille et regarda son attache. Il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir le lier avec une seule main. C'était habituellement Steve qui nouait la cordelette autour de sa taille. Il leva les yeux vers son auditoire. Hemrich ne montrait pas le moindre intérêt pour lui, mais les trois autres hommes avaient un sourire satisfait.

Bucky sentit la colère remplacer l'humiliation. Il allait les crever. Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Il leur ferait payer.

Tout.

Ce qu'il avait subi.

Ce qu'ils l'avaient forcé à faire.

Il lâcha le tissu qui descendit immédiatement sur ses chevilles. Il saisit et enfila difficilement le T-shirt avant de remonter le pantalon. Hemrich attendit ce moment pour sortir de la pièce.

Les trois soldats encore présents s'approchèrent de lui et le poussèrent sans ménagement vers la porte. Il s'avança, tenant toujours son pantalon de sa seule main, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Le contenu de la discussion qui se déroulait derrière lui, lui échappa complètement, mais il connaissait ce ton. Il était universel. C'était les inflexions d'un groupe d'homme quand une jolie fille passait à proximité.

Une nouvelle vague d'humiliation l'envahit. Accompagnée par une peur viscérale. Comme si tout ce qu'il supportait chaque jour n'était pas assez, il devait en plus risquer d'être le réceptacle des frustrations d'une bande de connards.

Il entra dans le bureau du docteur Hemrich.

Le médecin avait passé sa blouse blanche et l'attendait. Bucky était venu assez souvent pour savoir ce qui était attendu de lui. Il s'avança sur le côté de la pièce et s'installa sur la table d'auscultation qui s'y trouvait.

Son escorte resta à l'entrée, de chaque côté de la porte. Ils avaient arrêté de parler et de rire grassement. Mais ils l'observaient toujours. La lueur de désir dans leurs yeux fit naître un frisson le long de son dos.

"Soldat."

La voix de Hemrich attira son attention. Tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de s'adresser à lui avec ce nom.

Et Steve était Captain. Logique.

Le docteur avait une seringue à la main. Le cœur de Bucky se mit à battre la chamade.

Il voulait cette injection.

Il voulait le calme qu'elle lui apporterait.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Ne voulait plus penser.

Il voulait qu'on lui enlève les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'ils l'avaient obligé à accomplir.

Même si, en fin de compte, c'était lui qui avait choisi.

Il aurait pu refuser. Il aurait pu s'enfuir. Il aurait pu leur dire de fuir. Les réveiller et les prévenir. Il aurait pu tellement de choses.

Mais il y avait Steve, et Steve valait tous les sacrifices du monde.

Même si ce sacrifice avait moins de dix ans et se tenait droit devant un assassin afin de protéger son petit frère et sa sœur.

Le médecin se leva et s'approcha de lui. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Bucky avait déjà tendu le bras, offrant l'intérieur de son coude.

"Ho non. Nous allons discuter avant. J'ai eu un rapport oral rapide de votre comportement, soldat. Je croyais avoir été assez clair. Est-ce que vous pensez avoir obéi aux ordres comme je vous l'avais demandé ?"

Il serra la mâchoire. Le jeu auquel se livrait Hemrich était clair. Il se comportait comme un parent le ferait devant un enfant récalcitrant. Il voulait lui faire avouer qu'il n'avait pas été sage.

"Répondez, soldat. Peut-être que je réviserai ma position actuelle et que je vous donnerai ce que vous souhaitez."

Le regard de Bucky se reposa sur la seringue. Il la voulait. Non. Il en avait besoin. Il desserra les dents et grogna :

"J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. J'ai tué cet homme et sa femme."

"La mission comportait un autre paramètre important."

"Il faisait sombre. Les enfants n'auraient rien pu dire d'utile."

"Ce n'est pas la question. Nous avions dit pas de témoin. Mais c'est vrai que vous avez accompli la partie principale de votre tâche. Vous avez donc le choix entre vos deux récompenses : votre injection, ou nous laissons le Captain tranquille."

Non.

Ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander de choisir. Pas encore. Il commençait à préférer lorsqu'ils lui imposaient tout. Lorsqu'ils le forçaient. Au moins, il pouvait se cacher derrière le fait qu'il s'était débattu, qu'il s'était défendu. Mais tous ces choix le contraignaient à vivre avec sa culpabilité.

"J'attends votre réponse, soldat."

Il savait ce qu'il allait choisir. C'était évident. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il hésitait. Son regard était fixé sur la seringue. Il en avait besoin. À cet instant plus que jamais.

"Je me suis montré assez patient. Je veux votre réponse maintenant ou vous n'aurez aucun des deux."

Il ferma les yeux.

"Laissez Steve tranquille."

Il y eut un silence, comme si le docteur était choqué par son choix, comme s'il n'avait pas encore compris que Steve était plus important que tout. Plus important que Bucky et ses besoins.

"Bien. J'avoue que je suis surpris, mais c'est votre choix. "

Hemrich remit la seringue dans la poche de sa blouse. Il se retourna ensuite vers les gardes et leur donna de nouveaux ordres.

Il fut ramené dans sa cellule. La cellule ou Steve l'attendait. La cellule où il allait devoir faire face à l'amour de sa vie, les mains tâchées du sang d'innocents.

 

 

 

> **Rapport du capitaine Meyers**
> 
> **Date : 15 mai 1945**
> 
> **Sujet : Annexe au rapport de mission à Achensee du 14 mai 1945- Nom de code : Soldat de l'hiver.**
> 
> **Ce document vient en annexe du rapport de mission à Achensee. Il traitera uniquement du comportement du soldat de l'hiver lors de sa première mission ainsi que de l'évaluation de ses compétences.**
> 
> **Pour plus de détail sur le déroulé de la mission, se reporter au document susnommé.**
> 
> **Comportement :**
> 
> **Le sujet n'a pas tenté de s'enfuir. Il s'est éloigné à un moment, mais nous avons pu le récupérer sans problème.**
> 
> **Il a, dans un premier temps, refusé d'accomplir sa tâche. Son obéissance n'est pas encore totalement acquise à la cause. Il a fini par obtempérer sous la contrainte et s'est montré efficace.**
> 
> **La seule insubordination définitive a eu lieu avec les enfants. Il a refusé de les tuer. Comme expliqué précédemment, il n'accepte d'agir que sous la contrainte et certains actes sont encore inenvisageables pour lui, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.**
> 
> **Compétences :**
> 
> **Il a fait preuve d'une bonne résistance au froid et aux circonstances difficiles du trajet à pied. Sans les conditions particulières qui étaient les siennes lors de cette mission, il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à suivre le rythme.**
> 
> **Il a également montré de bonnes capacités à se mouvoir silencieusement et à se servir de son environnement à son avantage.**
> 
> **Il a de lui-même choisi d'utiliser une arme blanche pour rester discret. Si sa technique s'est montrée désordonnée et loin d'être optimale, elle a porté ses fruits.**
> 
> **Je conseille des séances d'entraînement au combat rapproché avant de l'envoyer mener une autre mission.**
> 
> **La prothèse a prouvé être un atout non négligeable. Il a brisé la mâchoire d'une des victimes et a écrasé en partie sa boite crânienne. La force dont elle a fait preuve est un facteur à prendre en compte dans le futur.**
> 
> **Conclusion :**
> 
> **C'est une recrue prometteuse, qui avec un entraînement plus poussé au combat rapproché et un lien indéfectible à la cause deviendra un atout précieux.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour faire court : description détaillée de violence, d'assassinat (y compris des enfants parce que je suis un monstre). Et j'insiste sur le "détaillée"


	6. Craquer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou à tout le monde !
> 
> Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop traumatisés par le dernier chapitre ? Assez en forme pour le suivant ?
> 
> Je dois vous avouer que nous allons continuer notre descente aux enfers pendant quelques temps encore, mais ça ira mieux à un moment. Promis.
> 
> Comme toujours, un énorme merci à Julindy pour son travail de relecture.
> 
> Je pense que tout le monde doit être comme Stevie et s'inquiéter pour Bucky après cette première mission, alors je vais vous laissez découvrir le chapitre suivant.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Steve était allongé sur son matelas lorsque la serrure de sa cellule fut déverrouillée. Il était debout et au pied du lit avant même que la porte ne soit ouverte, mort d'inquiétude. Bucky avait disparu depuis douze heures.

Douze heures passées dans cette pièce, seul. L'angoisse de ne se pas savoir où il était l'avait rendu incapable de manger. De boire. De dormir. Incapable de penser à autre chose que le fait que son petit ami était peut-être mort.

Un profond sentiment de soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui entra la première dans la pièce. Bucky était sain et sauf. Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte, le regard fixé au sol, et les gardes qui l'escortaient la refermèrent.

Steve sentit ses genoux trembler sous lui à mesure que l'angoisse refluait. Il avait eu tellement peur. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Pourquoi est-ce que son ami ne bougeait pas ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Où était-il ces dernières douze heures ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais Bucky demeurait planté là, silencieux. Il n'arrivait même pas à détecter s'il respirait.

Il resta longuement à l'observer, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait l'approcher ou non. Les réactions de son compagnon étaient devenues tellement imprévisibles, Steve ignorait la plupart du temps comment l'aider. Quelque chose qui fonctionnait et était apprécié à un moment ne l'était plus la seconde d'après. Ces brusques changements de comportement lui donnaient une impression d'instabilité qui le minait peu à peu. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, l'aider, mais toutes ses tentatives échouaient les unes après les autres.

Il commençait à avoir l'impression que chacun de ses actes, chacun de ses essais ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

Au point qu'il se retrouve très souvent tétanisé, n'osant plus rien faire.

Au point qu'il assiste, impuissant, à la scène qui se déroulait actuellement devant lui : Bucky, complètement isolé, au milieu de leur cellule. Alors que lui-même était à moins d'un mètre.

Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Il devait lui dire, lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il ne le serait jamais. Qu'il serait à ses côté, toujours. Il devait le prendre dans ses bras et tant pis s'il recevait une rebuffade en échange. Rester là à ne rien faire n'était tout simplement plus possible.

"Bucky, est-ce que je -"

Il se tut. À peine avait-il commencé à parler que son ami s'était mis à trembler. Il attendit deux secondes, puis reprit :

"S'il-te-plaît. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

D'un seul coup, voir le centre de son univers dans une telle détresse fut trop lourd à porter. Il s'approcha lentement, au cas où son compagnon souhaiterait s'éloigner. Ce dernier ne leva pas les yeux à un seul instant. Il resta la tête baissée, le corps parcourut de violents tremblements.

Puis, avec un geste brusque qui surprit Steve, il se jeta contre lui. Sa prothèse était à nouveau activée et il passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient prisonniers qu'ils se permettaient autant de contact. Bucky n'avait fait que s'éloigner depuis qu'ils étaient ici, comme du sable glissant inexorablement entre les doigts de Steve. Rien de ce qu'il avait pu tenter jusque-là n'avait fonctionné, peut-être était-ce tout simplement ça la solution. Et qu'importe si leurs geôliers gagnaient de nouveaux moyens de pression contre eux. À cet instant, son ami avait besoin de lui. Plus que jamais. Le repousser maintenant était inenvisageable.

Les tremblements furent rapidement remplacés par des sanglots. Steve percevait le froid du corps contre le sien, sentait le souffle chaud et saccadé sur la peau de son cou, mais il ne discerna pas une seule larme. Bucky n'émit pas un seul bruit non plus.

Il commença à former de grands cercles dans son dos, avec l'espoir que ce geste d'affection l'aiderait à se calmer.

"Shhhhh, Bucky. Tout va bien. Je suis là."

Il avait l'impression de parler à un enfant. En temps normal, Bucky lui en aurait fait la remarque, mais là, il resta immobile, sans dire un mot.

Steve ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Et pourtant les monstres qui géraient cet endroit avaient déjà imaginé – et mis en œuvre – les pires horreurs. Ce qu'ils avaient eu à subir tous les deux depuis qu'ils étaient là dépassaient parfois l'entendement. Et pourtant, rien n'avait jamais atteint l'un d'entre eux à ce point. Combien de temps pourraient-ils encore tenir ? Combien de semaines, de jours, avant que Bucky ne craque complètement, avant que Steve ne le perde ? Parce que c'était inéluctable maintenant, et rien de ce qu'il ferait pourrait l'empêcher. Au mieux, serait-il capable de repousser cet instant, de gagner quelques précieux moments avant que tout s'arrête.

Il n'était pas le genre de personne à ressentir de la haine. Il avait toujours agi selon ses croyances, mais il ne détestait pas ses adversaires pour autant. Mais à cet instant, il haïssait la terre entière.

Leurs tortionnaires pour leurs sévices.

Leurs soi-disant alliés pour leur incapacité à les retrouver, à les sauver.

Le reste du monde parce qu'il ignorait ce qui se passait dans ces quelques milliers de mètres carrés accrochés au flanc d'une montagne.

Lui-même, surtout lui-même. Pour avoir entraîné Bucky ici, pour son impuissance.

Il serra son partenaire un peu plus fort et attendit qu'il se calme. Il attendit que ses sanglots se tarissent. Il attendit qu'il arrête de trembler. Il attendit qu'enfin, enfin, il lève les yeux vers lui, qu'il le regarde.

Alors seulement, Steve souleva d'une main les cheveux qui obscurcissaient le visage qu'il connaissait mieux que le sien. Il parla d'une voix douce :

"Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain ?"

C'était la seule chose qui leur apportait un peu de réconfort. De l'eau chaude à volonté et une baignoire assez grande pour l'un d'entre eux.

Bucky se raidit dans ses bras. Une myriade d'émotions passa dans le bleu-gris de ses yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, Steve arrêta de respirer. Sa poitrine se serra un peu plus. Il ignorait pourquoi.

Puis une réponse lui parvint sous forme d'un murmure las :

"Je suis déjà propre."

C'était les premiers mots que Bucky prononçait depuis son retour, et ils firent tiquer le super-soldat. Leurs tortionnaires ne les lavaient jamais. Combien de fois les avaient-ils renvoyés dans leur chambre, plein de sang ou de crasse après leurs séances de torture ? Mais pour le moment, ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'important c'était qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis. L'étau qui était apparu autour de la poitrine de Steve à la seconde où son compagnon de cellule était sorti de la pièce, douze heures auparavant, se desserra.

"Viens alors, tu devrais t'allonger un peu."

Il attira son ami vers son lit et l'aida à se coucher. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules puis attrapa la sienne et la plaça au-dessus. Une fois certain qu'il était installé confortablement, il lui demanda :

"Tu veux en parler ?"

« Non. »

"Je me suis inquiété. Je ne savais pas où tu étais et ce qu'ils te faisaient."

Puis il avoua, de la voix la plus basse possible, au cas où le dire trop fort rendrait la supposition réelle.

"Je t'ai cru mort."

Bucky leva une main et la plaça sur sa joue. Steve pencha la tête pour profiter un peu plus de ce léger contact.

"J'étais en mission."

"En mission ?"

"Oui. Je ne veux pas en parler. Mais ils m'ont emmené. Ils m'ont dit de - ils m'ont donné des ordres. Ne m'oblige pas à te répondre. Ne me pose pas de questions. S'il te plaît."

Il avait l'air bouleversé. Malgré son inquiétude, Steve décida que savoir, à cet instant, n'était pas aussi important que d'apaiser son ami.

"Okay. Je ne poserai pas de question. Tu devrais dormir un peu."

Alors qu'il allait se redresser, une main autour de son poignet l'arrêta :

"Allonge toi avec moi." Et devant son hésitation, Bucky ajouta : "S'il te plaît."

Comme souvent, il pensa aux caméras et aux micros. Mais cette fois, il décida qu'il s'en fichait.

Il était déjà en train de le perdre. Malgré tous ses efforts et ses belles promesses, il n'arrivait pas à protéger la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Que leurs geôliers découvrent leur relation ou pas, qu'ils commencent à se douter qu'ils n'étaient pas que des amis, n'avait plus tant d'importance.

Ce qui était important, c'était de montrer à son petit ami qu'il était là. Quand il le pouvait. Dès qu'il le pouvait. Et à n'importe quel prix.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

Il murmura contre ses cheveux :

"Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais. Ils ne pourront te prendre à moi que par la force. Tiens bon, je t'en prie. Tiens bon."

Le silence qui accueillit ses mots fit presque naître des larmes dans ses yeux.

**ooOoo**

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par le bruit de nombreuses bottes devant leur porte. Bucky était encore dans ses bras et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils continuaient à couper les siens alors qu'ils laissaient ceux de son coéquipier pousser. Mais d'un autre côté, pour l'importance que ça avait... Il se détacha de son petit ami et entreprit de se lever. Ses mouvements réveillèrent l'autre occupant du lit qui ouvrit les paupières et se redressa à son tour.

Il avait toujours de profonds cernes sous les yeux et il était également pâle comme un linge. Pourtant, à la différence de la veille, il ne paraissait plus à deux doigts de craquer, de sombrer dans un gouffre sans fin. La différence était à peine notable, il fallait l'avouer, mais elle existait.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et plusieurs hommes entrèrent. Un simple coup d'œil dans le couloir lui apprit qu'il y avait au moins une dizaine d'autres soldats qui les attendaient à l'extérieur de la cellule.

Ils furent emmenés sous bonne escorte dans une zone du complexe qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient sortis de leur cellule en même temps et Steve s'interrogea brièvement sur leurs raisons, non sans une pointe d'appréhension. Qu'avaient-ils encore imaginé pour les briser ?

Il enregistra toutes les informations possibles sur les chemins, les portes, les évacuations d'air, les sorties potentielles. Malgré son apparente obéissance, il était plus décidé que jamais à s'enfuir et, le jour où ils se lanceraient, il aurait besoin de connaître l'agencement de la base aussi précisément que possible. Ils n'auraient le droit qu'à un essai.

Il fut surpris quand ils entrèrent dans une grande salle qui semblait servir de salle de sport. Il y avait des cordes qui pendaient du plafond, plusieurs bacs avec des cordes à sauter, des ballons, des anneaux. La zone au centre était occupée par un ring de boxe.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire. Peut-être que lui savait pourquoi ils étaient là. Mais ce dernier regardait la pièce avec ce détachement qui devenait de plus en plus habituel. Il se grattait également l'intérieur du coude.

Steve détestait ce geste. Détestait ce qu'il signifiait.

Il avait espéré se tromper, mais il ne reconnaissait que trop bien les symptômes.

Il compta rapidement. Ça faisait cinq jours que Bucky n'avait pas eu son injection. Il le savait parce que le comportement de son ami était toujours le même après : il passait la journée à fixer dans le vide, à se mouvoir lentement, à le regarder comme s'il ignorait qui il était.

Puis 24 heures plus tard venait l'agitation, la colère. Et si leurs geôliers attendaient assez longtemps, les tremblements, la fièvre, les vomissements. Et toujours ces ongles métalliques qui grattaient la chair, cette zone qui se couvrait de cicatrices qui ne guériraient probablement jamais totalement.

Ce grattement voulait dire qu'ils ne lui avaient rien donné la veille et que le comportement de Bucky à son retour ne venait pas d'une injection.

Où l'avaient-ils emmené ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ?

Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu entra dans la pièce quelques secondes après eux. La réaction de Bucky fut immédiate : il se figea et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Steve.

Les soldats autour d'eux se mirent au garde à vous. L'inconnu passa devant ses hommes sans un mot. Il était évident, même sans ça, que le nouvel arrivant était un militaire, à priori un gradé. La manière dont il se tenait, dont il bougeait, tout en lui criait son appartenance à l'armée.

Il s'arrêta devant eux. Après un signe de tête à Bucky, il s'adressa à eux dans un anglais très approximatif.

"Combat. Entraînement. Tous les deux. »

Il montra le ring derrière eux d'un geste de la main. Steve le regarda sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Il se tourna vers son coéquipier :

"Tu sais ce qu'il raconte ?"

"Je suppose qu'il veut que l'on se batte ensemble."

"Pourquoi ?"

Bucky haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant. Il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident.

"Pourquoi ? Et comment tu sais ça ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, je ne fais que supposer."

Il plissa des yeux. Son petit ami lui mentait, ou il lui dissimulait une partie de la vérité. Steve ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En réalité, il le comprenait de moins en moins. Qu'avait-il à lui cacher ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ?

"Schnell !"

L'ordre les fit se diriger vers le ring. Ils montèrent à la suite l'un de l'autre. Il était mal à l'aise tant la situation lui était inconnue. A la différence de beaucoup d'amis d'enfance, ils ne se battaient pas ensemble. Ces ersatz de combats, où deux jeunes garçons mesuraient leur force contre un adversaire qui ne leur voulait pas de mal, leur étaient inconnus. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Tout d'abord parce que Steve était, à sa grande honte, trop fragile. Puis une fois sur le front, ils voyaient bien assez d'horreurs pour avoir encore envie de prendre part à une quelconque bagarre, même entre ami.

Et puis, ils avaient un autre moyen de diminuer la pression. Un moyen beaucoup plus tendre et intime, et qui lui manquait cruellement.

Bucky se mit en position de combat. Un peu surpris, Steve en fit de même.

Aucun d'entre eux ne fit le moindre geste pour attaquer. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Steve ne voulait pas faire mal à Bucky. Et il savait que malgré tout ce qui avait changé chez son ami, il ne voulait pas lui en faire non plus. L'idée de devoir se battre, après avoir passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lui retournait l'estomac. C'était peut-être le but recherché en fait, une nouvelle punition, une nouvelle forme de torture imaginée par les esprits malades de Becker ou d'Hemrich.

Mais comme pour tous les autres aspects de leur vie, on ne leur laissa pas le choix.

"Maintenant."

Après un dernier regard, ils échangèrent leur premier coup.

Ils étaient très loin d'être à fond. Steve n'avait plus besoin d'utiliser toute sa force ou sa vitesse depuis bien longtemps. La plupart de ses ennemis n'étaient pas de taille contre lui et il était tout simplement hors de question de s'en servir contre l'homme qu'il aimait. De son côté, Bucky n'était pas encore habitué à sa prothèse. Son poids faussait ses réflexes, ralentissait ses réactions. Et puis, il avait beau essayer de le cacher, l'utiliser lui faisait mal.

Ils s'attaquèrent et parèrent sans aucune difficulté pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Alors que ses muscles se déliaient, Steve se surprit même à apprécier l'exercice, qui lui donnait la possibilité de brûler un excès d'énergie. Et puis ce n'était pas si mal, Bucky et lui se connaissaient bien et à aucun moment l'un d'entre eux ne manqua de blesser l'autre. Ça ressemblait plus à une danse qu'à un combat. Encore qu'il était bien trop doué à ce petit jeu pour que ce soit de la danse, il n'avait pas une seule fois marché sur le pied de son partenaire.

Ils commençaient tous deux à montrer des signes de transpiration lorsque leur "entraîneur" les sépara.

Il envoya Steve aux cordes qui étaient accrochées au plafond, pas loin de 6 mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, et il accompagna Bucky vers un sac de frappe.

Steve passa la demi-heure suivante à monter et descendre cette corde, sous le son rythmé des coups de son coéquipier. Après des semaines d'inactivité, l'exercice était le bienvenu. Il devenait dingue dans leur cellule, à ne rien faire d'autre que lire et s'inquiéter pour Bucky.

Tous les hommes présents les observaient à tour de rôle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils leur permettaient de s'entraîner. Peut-être voulaient ils mesurer leurs capacités physiques, peut-être que c'était juste un moyen supplémentaire de mener leurs tests et expériences.

Mais quelques en soient les raisons, leur attention baissait. Ils parlaient de plus en plus souvent et leur position devenait de moins en moins alerte. C'était peut-être le moment qu'il attendait depuis des mois. La pièce ne comportait pas de fenêtre, ils étaient certainement dans un sous-sol. Il leur faudrait immobiliser tous les soldats de la salle et sortir rapidement, mais si Bucky et lui synchronisaient leurs attaques, ils avaient une chance.

L'attention de Steve se reporta sur son petit ami dans l'espoir de croiser son regard. Il n'aurait besoin que de quelques secondes pour lui transmettre son projet. Ils se connaissaient assez bien pour ne pas avoir à se parler pour se comprendre. Pas à ce sujet-là du moins.

Ce qu'il vit arrêta net son ascension.

L'officier supérieur était aux côtés de Bucky et ce dernier, torse nu, était couvert de sueur. Alors que l'inconnu lui parlait sans s'arrêter, le visage de son ami s'était fermé et ses mouvements étaient devenus saccadés. Chaque coup porté par la prothèse lui faisait serrer la mâchoire.

Il souffrait.

Steve descendit de sa corde au plus vite, et s'approcha ensuite des deux hommes. Immédiatement, les soldats qui le surveillaient quittèrent leur place contre le mur et le mirent en joue. Il s'immobilisa et leva les deux mains en l'air.

Le mouvement attira l'attention de leur entraîneur et de Bucky. Ce dernier arrêta de taper sur le sac. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Son ami lui fit un signe de tête pratiquement imperceptible.  _Je vais bien. Retourne à ta place_ _._

Puis il lui tourna le dos et recommença à cogner, l'inconnu continuant à lui parler. Steve maudit un peu plus son incapacité à comprendre l'allemand. Il resta où il était, à observer l'étrange ballet qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Bucky et l'inconnu s'étaient déjà vu tous les deux, de nombreux détails abondaient dans ce sens. Et ne pas savoir dans quelles conditions le remplissait d'inquiétude et bizarrement, d'un peu de jalousie. Parce que l'homme se tenait proche, trop proche, et que Bucky ne semblait pas dérangé par sa présence à quelques dizaines de centimètres.

Il continuait juste à frapper. Frapper. Frapper.

Et Steve voyait les lèvres de l'inconnu bouger, sans s'interrompre.

La scène avait quelque chose d'hypnotique et il perdit la notion du temps.

Un rire gras dans son dos le fit revenir à lui et, ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua que les gestes de son coéquipier avaient perdu toute souplesse. Il vit avec horreur qu'un bleu était en train de se former sur les côtes de son ami. D'un violet foncé, il s'étendait de sous son bras jusqu'à ses premières côtes.

"Stop. Vous lui faites mal."

Il s'avança doucement vers les deux hommes, chacun de ses gestes lents et amples. Il ne voulait que les gardes le pensent en train d'attaquer. Bucky ne s'était pas arrêté. Il continuait à cogner et à cogner et à cogner.

L'inconnu le stoppa d'une main sur la poitrine. Steve la dégagea d'un mouvement sec. Il fut pris d'une violente envie de battre cet homme, mais un coup d'œil à Bucky l'en dissuada. Il n'avait toujours pas arrêté de frapper et l'ecchymose s'était encore étendue.

"Bucky, s'il-te-plaît. Arrête. Tu es en train de te faire mal."

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre.

"Buck. S'il-te-plaît."

Sa voix finit par atteindre son ami car il s'interrompit. Il se retourna, comme dans un état second et son regard ne s'éclaircit que lorsqu'il se posa sur lui. Il paraissait étonné de la voir là.

"Quelque chose ne pas, Stevie ?"

Que répondre à ça ? Rien n'allait. Absolument rien. Mais ça aurait été trop long à expliquer, est inutile. Steve ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, pour arrêter le lent processus qui était en train de lui enlever l'amour de sa vie. Ils devaient partir d'ici, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'effectuer ce miracle.

**ooOoo**

Ils passèrent le jour suivant enfermés. Bucky avait alterné entre de longues heures allongé dans son lit et de brefs instants d'hyperactivité.

Dans ces moments-là, sa colère difficilement contenue formait un nuage qui empoisonnait la pièce.

Dans ces moments-là, Steve demeurait silencieux. Il suffisait de tellement peu pour faire exploser son colocataire qu'il préférait attendre que l'orage passe.

Et pourtant, malgré tous ces changements, il aimait toujours son petit ami. Et aimer était un mot bien trop faible pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait tout donné pour lui. Sans hésitation, sans question. Et c'était bien le cœur de leur problème, la raison derrière leur situation actuelle, et leurs tortionnaires l'avaient très vite compris. Parce qu'il pouvait risquer sa propre vie, sa liberté, ses principes, mais mettre celle de Bucky dans la balance était inenvisageable. S'il avait été enfermé seul, Steve serait déjà sorti d'ici ou serait mort en essayant.

Mais il restait. Aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, il restait.

Parce que rester voulait dire que Bucky vivait.

Rester voulait dire qu'il gardait une chance, aussi infime lui paraissait-elle en cet instant, qu'ils puissent survivre et partir d'ici.

Mais rester voulait aussi dire qu'il voyait l'homme qu'il aimait s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour.

Rester voulait dire se sentir impuissant. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Plus que lorsqu'il pesait à peine cinquante kilos. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Que toute sa force, toute son endurance, toutes ses capacités ne lui servaient à rien.

Parfois, il regrettait que leurs drogues et leur chaise ne fonctionnent pas sur lui. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il serait comme son ami, les choses ne lui paraîtraient plus aussi importantes. Il appelait parfois de ces vœux cette délivrance, même s'il savait qu'il perdrait tout si cela arrivait.

Alors il restait.

Il le devait. Il devait garder espoir, pour tous les deux.

**ooOoo**

Le surlendemain de leur première visite au gymnase, plusieurs soldats dont leur "entraîneur" vinrent le chercher dans sa cellule. Bucky était parti deux heures plus tôt avec le docteur Hemrich.

Steve suivit le groupe sans broncher. C'était une de ces journées où le poids de ses échecs et de son incapacité à trouver une solution pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Il fut dirigé vers le sac de frappe et il passa toute sa colère, toute son impuissance dans chacun de ses coups. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de bander ses mains et très rapidement, il sentit la peau de ses phalanges se fissurer. La douleur de ses doigts lui permit d'oublier un peu celle dans son cœur.

Puis Bucky entra.

Dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte, Steve sut qu'ils l'avaient drogué. Il avait ce même regard vitreux que toutes les fois précédentes. Il suivit sans broncher l'inconnu – il ne s'était toujours pas présenté – vers le ring. Puis ce dernier l'invita d'un geste de la mains à y monter à son tour.

Il était hors de question de se battre, mais il rejoignit quand même son petit ami, ignorant complètement l'homme qui les accompagnait.

"Bucky ?"

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Steve insista :

"Bucky, tu m'entends ?"

Les yeux de Bucky se posèrent sur lui. Il le reconnut et lui sourit, l'air complètement stone. Encore plus que d'habitude. Steve sentit la colère monter en lui. Il se tourna vers leur entraîneur et siffla :

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?"

La seule réponse qu'il reçût fut :

"Combat."

"Non."

Le mot résonna dans la pièce. Si ce crétin pensait qu'il allait se battre alors que son opposant était dans cet état, il allait être déçu.

"Combat."

"Non."

L'homme se tourna vers Bucky à ce moment et dit :

"Kampf."

Sans montrer le moindre signe d'hésitation, son coéquipier se mit en position et l'attaqua. La surprise de Steve fut telle que seuls ses réflexes améliorés lui permirent d'éviter la première série de coups. Il était incapable de se concentrer, bien trop abasourdi par le fait que son ami essayait réellement de le battre, de lui faire mal.

Heureusement, Bucky était bien trop drogué pour présenter un réel danger durant les cinq minutes que dura leur combat. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se figea et ses yeux s'éclaircirent. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il détalla du ring en moins de dix secondes sous le regard sidéré de Steve. Il refusa de parler tout le reste de la journée.

**ooOoo**

Les mois qui suivirent ne furent qu'une longue descente aux enfers. Leurs entraînements étaient devenus pratiquement quotidien. Enfin lorsque Bucky était là.

Des soldats venaient le chercher à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit, l'emmenant pour des périodes plus ou moins longues. Il était parti pratiquement une semaine à deux reprises. Et à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il était un peu plus éteint, un peu plus détaché de ce qui l'entourait.

Il pouvait passer des journées entières sans parler, sans interagir avec rien. Les seuls moments où il communiquait encore, c'était quand il entrait dans une de ses colères noires. La plupart du temps, elles étaient les premiers symptômes du manque, mais parfois elles survenaient quand Steve lui parlait de quelque chose que Bucky avait oublié.

Et ces circonstances se produisaient de plus en plus souvent.

Parfois Steve se demandait si son ami se souvenait de lui uniquement parce qu'il était présent. Peut-être que s'il n'était pas là, il l'aurait oublié également. Peut-être qu'un matin, il descendrait de son lit et son compagnon de cellule lui demanderait qui il était.

Cette idée le terrorisait, lui serrait la poitrine et lui coupait le souffle.

Elle lui faisait bien plus peur que la réaction de leurs geôliers s'ils apprenaient la véritable nature de leur relation. Alors il avait pris l'habitude de dormir dans le lit de Bucky, de le prendre dans ses bras chaque soir et de le serrer contre lui.

Pour ne pas qu'il l'oublie.

Pour ne pas qu'il s'oublie.

Même si c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Steve savait que la fin était proche, que quelque chose allait forcement craquer. Il sentait ses réserves s'épuiser, et ne voyait pas comment sortir de ce chemin qui semblait tout tracé.

Parce que les monstres qui dirigeaient cet endroit avaient réussi la seule chose qui pouvait le forcer à se soumettre. Ils avaient pris le contrôle de sa seule faiblesse. Même si ce n'était la plupart du temps plus qu'une coquille vide, complètement sous l'emprise des drogues qu'ils lui injectaient.

Steve s'attendait chaque jour à ce que l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête ne tombe et le brise. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le gymnase, suivi de son escorte, il se demanda si aujourd'hui serait  _le_  jour. Celui où il trouverait la solution et tenterait de s'échapper, ou celui où tout espoir lui serait enlevé.

Les couloirs qu'il traversait s'étaient réchauffés, puis à nouveau refroidis ces dernières semaines. Depuis le temps qu'il empruntait ce chemin, il en avait mémorisé chaque recoin, chaque porte. Il savait que leur salle d'entraînement était assez haute dans le complexe pour que les températures extérieures influent sur celle de l'intérieur, et ces déplacements restaient le meilleur moment pour agir. Mais ils étaient toujours amenés séparément et il ignorait la distance qu'il leur resterait à parcourir une fois débarrassés de leurs gardes. Malgré l'envie, malgré l'urgence qu'il ressentait de plus en plus intensément, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque et il se laissa emmener sans rien tenter, encore une fois.

Une fois entré, il se dirigea par habitude vers le ring et y attendit que son adversaire le rejoigne. Bucky avait été emmené deux heures avant lui, comme souvent, et son inquiétude empirait à chaque seconde qui passait.

Il aurait cru qu'avec le stress qui l'accompagnait constamment, son cœur ne pourrait pas battre plus vite, sa respiration devenir plus difficile, son envie de crier et hurler de rage devenir plus forte, mais cette attente lui prouvait qu'il avait eu tort. Il sentait dans chacune des cellules de son corps que quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose d'horrible.

Il ignorait à qui il allait faire face dans quelques minutes. Le Bucky fraîchement drogué ne présentait pas un adversaire dangereux, pas pour lui, et il arrivait assez facilement à l'éviter et à le maîtriser sans avoir besoin de le blesser.

Mais celui qui revenait de la chaise, c'était une autre histoire. Pas ralenti par les molécules qui parcouraient son système sanguin, il était rapide et efficace. Et puis, il se battait vraiment, les conséquences de la chaise sur sa mémoire et son esprit étaient pires que toutes leurs injections et il mettait toujours plus de temps à reconnaître contre qui il luttait et à récupérer le contrôle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Steve prit une profonde inspiration. C'était l'heure.

Leur combat démarra, comme toujours, par quelques coups visant à vérifier les réflexes de l'autre. Puis Bucky passa vraiment à l'offensive.

Depuis leur toute première confrontation, Steve ne faisait que se défendre. Il contre-attaquait quand c'était nécessaire mais il avait bien trop peur de blesser son ami pour oser le faire autrement qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Il comprit, dès le début de ce combat-ci, qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir ainsi cette fois. La pluie de coups qui s'abattait sur lui n'allait pas lui laisser le choix. Il avait déjà toutes les peines du monde à échapper au poing de métal.

Même lui le sentirait passer si une telle attaque parvenait jusqu'à lui. Avec le temps, Bucky avait gagné une maîtrise assez impressionnante de la prothèse. Il avait adapté sa posture à son poids et se servait de ses caractéristiques afin d'infliger le maximum de dégâts. Il avait détruit assez de sac de frappe avec pour que Steve ne mette pas en doute la force qui se cachait derrière les plaques de métal.

L'angoisse qui n'avait fait que s'accumuler depuis qu'il avait quitté leur cellule atteignit un point tel qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Pourtant il avait déjà fait face à cette même situation à de nombreuses reprises. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir en quoi aujourd'hui était différent, mais une petite voix à l'arrière de son crâne lui hurlait de se tenir prêt.

Il bloqua le pied projeté vers ses côtes à l'aide de son avant-bras, puis recula d'un pas pour éviter le poing qui se dirigeait vers son plexus. Bucky ne retenait vraiment pas ses coups, il aurait pu le blesser avec une attaque pareille.

Il devait arrêter leur combat. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il tenta d'attirer l'attention de son petit ami, même s'il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de l'atteindre. Il était pratiquement impossible de le faire sortir de la transe dans laquelle il se trouvait après la chaise :

"Bucky."

Ce mot ne fit qu'accélérer les attaques portées contre lui. Steve para le coup suivant. Et le suivant. Et le suivant. Il reculait quand il ne pouvait pas bloquer et le ring finissait toujours par lui poser problème. Il devait faire attention à ne pas se retrouver coincé dans un angle ou contre les cordes.

Petit à petit, les mouvements de Bucky perdirent en fluidité. Il devenait de plus en plus prévisible et sa bouche était tordue par la colère.

Quand il porta le coup de pied suivant, visant ses appuis, il se déséquilibra. Steve, au lieu de s'écarter comme toute personne sensée l'aurait fait, tenta de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement. Vu l'angle, il se serait brisé le poignet.

Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux au sol, Steve sur le dos et Bucky au dessus de lui. Désorienté par sa chute et l'esprit encore embrumé par son inquiétude, il oublia pendant quelques secondes que l'homme sur lui n'était pas vraiment son petit ami, qu'il représentait désormais un danger non négligeable. Il resta sans bouger et son opposant en profita pour l'immobiliser au sol, ses jambes enchevêtrés dans les siennes, son poids appuyé sur ses hanches et le bras métallique en travers de sa gorge.

Des mèches de cheveux tombèrent devant son visage.

Et pourtant, elles ne cachèrent ni son petit sourire satisfait, ni la lueur de victoire dans ses yeux. À cet instant, il ressemblait tellement au jeune homme de Brooklyn que Steve connaissait qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment quelqu'un qui était juste à côté de vous pouvait vous manquer à ce point ?

"Hab ich dich, Captain."

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Bucky parlait de plus en plus allemand et même parfois russe. Et c'était toujours pire après la chaise ou quand il revenait de plusieurs jours passés au loin. Petit à petit, il devenait quelqu'un d 'autre, quelqu'un que Steve ne connaissait pas. Quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas connaître.

Les  _Stevie_  avaient complètement disparu, même les  _Steve_  se faisaient également rare, remplacés par des Captains, remplacés par le nom que les gens ici avaient tous pris l'habitude de lui donner. Il ne fallait pas que Bucky l'oublie, il ne le supporterait pas. Il devait lui rappeler qui il était. La gorge serrée par l'émotion, il murmura :

"Je m'appelle Steve. Pas Captain. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?"

Le presque inconnu resta à le regarder, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il  _devait_  lui faire comprendre.

"Bucky, je t'en prie. Essaie de t'en souvenir. Tu es mon ami."

La colère s'éveilla en Bucky. Il accentua la pression sur sa trachée, pas assez pour l'empêcher totalement de respirer mais la menace était claire.

"Qui c'est ça, Bucky ? Je suis le soldat."

À ce moment, le cœur de Steve s'arrêta. C'était  _le_  jour. Il poussa les mots suivants à travers la boule qui obstruait sa gorge, retenant du même coup une puissante vague de nausée :

"C'est toi Bucky. Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes, tu es né à Brooklyn. Tu as une petite sœur. Son nom à elle, c'est Becca. Tu étais bien un soldat, mais tu étais tellement plus aussi. Je t'en prie. Souviens toi. "

Sa voix trahissait chacune de ses émotions à cet instant. Il savait qu'ils étaient observés, ils l'étaient toujours, mais il s'en fichait. Qu'attendaient ces monstres pour intervenir ? Est-ce qu'ils tiraient du plaisir à le voir souffrir ainsi ? Qu'espéraient-ils tirer de cette situation ? Ce qu'il craignait était en train d'arriver. Ce qui l'empêchait de dormir depuis la première fois que son ami était revenu de la chaise était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Bucky avait assez oublié de son passé pour se perdre lui-même.

Pour la première fois, tout ce que Steve lui disait ne suffisait pas à le faire revenir. Le désespoir lui arracha un seul mot, à moitié entre le sanglot et le cri :

"Buck."

La pression sur son cou coupa son arrivée d'air.

"Je ne suis pas lui."

La voix de Bucky était glaciale, complètement vide d'émotion.

Et il allait le tuer.

S'il ne relâchait pas la pression, il allait le tuer.

Et Steve le laisserait faire.

À quoi bon continuer à se battre ? Si jamais Bucky le tuait, c'était qu'il l'avait vraiment perdu. Et que lui resterait-il dans ce cas ? Rien qui ne vaille la peine de vivre.

Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver. Il avait laissé ces monstres faire de lui cette machine. Si l'homme qu'il aimait réclamait sa vie pour cet échec, il lui donnerait sans hésiter, sans combattre. Parce qu'elle lui appartenait déjà. Elle lui appartenait depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, en cachette, dans une des ruelles de Brooklyn, durant cette nuit d'été.

Comme le jeune homme insouciant qu'il était à ce moment lui manquait. Celui qui n'avait pas vu la guerre. Celui qui n'avait jamais dû prendre une vie. Celui qu'il pouvait embrasser. Qui riait. C'était les souvenirs de cet homme qui l'avaient aidé à tenir, l'idée qu'il le reverrait un jour, malgré les horreurs qui les entouraient. Et on venait de lui arracher ce dernier espoir. Becker et Hemrich lui avaient tout pris. Une profonde rage s'enflamma dans son esprit, brûlant son désespoir jusqu'à ne laisser que des cendres derrière elle. Il leur ferait payer ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils ne le briseraient pas, il était plus fort que ça. L'homme que Bucky aimait était plus fort que ça.

Tout son corps se rebellait contre le manque d'oxygène, mais il resta immobile. Il observa le visage au-dessus du sien. Le visage de son petit ami, de son monde, son univers. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait totalement disparu. Il devait bien être quelque part, derrière cette façade de froideur, de colère et de haine.

Si Steve abandonnait maintenant, il ne le reverrait jamais.

Si Steve abandonnait maintenant, il le laisserait seul, aux mains de ces tortionnaires, de ces monstres.

Et il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Il se relevait toujours. Il l'avait assez dit à ceux qui lui disait de rester au sol : "Je peux faire ça toute la journée." Du champ de cendres laissées dans son esprit par le feu de sa colère naquit une nouvelle résolution. Il attendrait. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, des années si nécessaire, mais il les sauverait tous les deux.

L'instinct de Bucky lui permit de détecter le changement d'état d'esprit de son adversaire. De complètement passif, Steve redevenait combatif, tous les muscles de son corps prêts à agir. Mais il ne pourrait pas se dégager sans blesser son opposant et il en était hors de question.

Alors il fit une chose à laquelle son ami ne s'attendait pas. Il le saisit par le col de son T-shirt et au lieu de le repousser, il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Il n'y avait rien de doux ou de romantique dans ce baiser, mais il espérait que ça l'aiderait à se souvenir. À se rappeler qui ils étaient. Et par conséquence qui  _il_  était.

Bucky se recula vivement et Steve le laissa s'éloigner. Il était toujours cloué au sol mais il parvenait de nouveau à respirer librement.

Il espéra pendant quelques secondes que son petit ami était revenu :

"Buck ? Ça va ?"

"Je ne suis pas Bucky."

Le soldat se pencha vers lui rapidement et l'embrassa à son tour. La pression qu'il exerça était à la limite du douloureux, mais Steve s'en fichait. Il connaissait ses lèvres aussi bien que les siennes et lorsque Bucky glissa sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure, il lui ouvrit le passage sans hésiter.

Le mélange de saveurs qui envahit sa bouche lui était douloureusement familier. Il trouvait enfin quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait fait que se concentrer sur ce qui était différent, sans penser une seule fois à ce qui était resté identique.

Alors que ses cheveux étaient trop longs, alors que son épaule en métal était trop froide, alors que son corps pressé sur le sien était trop lourd, alors que les muscles qu'il sentait sous ses doigts étaient plus solides, son goût était resté le même.

La graine de résolution se transforma en pousse, fragile et tendre, mais prête à prendre racine.

Il y avait certainement d'autres morceaux de son petit ami cachés comme celui-ci. D'autres fragments qu'il allait devoir découvrir et protéger. De minuscules pièces de puzzle qui lui permettront de le reconstruire quand ils sortiront enfin d'ici. Il avait enfin un but, quelque chose de tangible et pas une hypothétique fuite dont il ignorait encore tout : il allait chercher et trouver tous ces petits morceaux.

Bucky choisit ce moment pour mordre sa lèvre, bien trop fortement, puis il se redressa. Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir - encore quelque chose que Steve reconnut - mais ce qui attira immédiatement son regard fut les gouttes de sang qui ornaient sa lèvre inférieure. Son sang.

Une langue passa dessus et le rouge disparut.

Il n'aurait pas dû trouver ça sexy, excitant. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi non plus. Mais à cet instant, après la véritable tempête émotionnelle qu'il venait de traverser, la seule chose que son esprit - et son corps - furent capable de penser était : encore.

Il se releva légèrement. Il était en train d'attirer Bucky vers lui pour un autre baiser quand une voix retentit à travers la pièce :

"Ramenez-les à leur cellule. Maintenant. Et je veux voir Captain dans mon bureau d'ici une heure. "

Steve se laissa retomber sur le ring et ferma les yeux. Son esprit s'éclaircit assez pour amorcer un début de réflexion. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à regretter ses actes. Il avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Becker ne se doutait pas déjà que leur relation était un peu plus profonde que de simples amis d'enfance. Ce n'était qu'une confirmation. Mais maintenant, ils allaient tous les deux devoir vivre avec les conséquences.

 

 

> **Rapport du docteur Becker**
> 
> **Date : 16 Novembre 1945**
> 
> **Sujet : rapport suite à incident INC01258 du 16 novembre 1945 - Sujet : Captain**
> 
> **Voir rapport sur incident INC01258 pour plus de détail.**
> 
> **Cet événement nous a confirmé ce que nos espions à New York et au sein de la section scientifique de réserve nous avaient déjà rapporté. Le Captain et le Soldat avaient une relation plus intime que ce que nous pensions initialement.**
> 
> **Plusieurs détails abondaient dans ce sens, mais nous n'en étions pas certains.**
> 
> **Nous avons maintenant une connaissance plus détaillée de nos deux sujets. Ceci explique pourquoi ils étaient tous deux plus enclins à protéger l'autre qu'eux- même.**
> 
> **Nous contrôlons le Soldat depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais le Captain résistait. Ni les drogues, ni la chaise n'avaient d'effet durables sur lui. Malgré tous les essais de mon estimé confrère le docteur Hemrich, la solution se trouvait là où je l'avais prédit, à savoir que seule notre maîtrise du Soldat nous permettrait de le plier à notre volonté.**
> 
> **Mon entrevue avec le Captain a été courte. Il a très peu parlé, mais il n'a toujours pas appris à cacher ses sentiments. Son langage corporel est un livre ouvert. Il n'a nié aucune de mes affirmations s'empêchant visiblement d'y réagir. Il s'est juste figé lorsque je lui ai annoncé que le Soldat lui serait enlevé à la moindre incartade. Qu'à la première tentative de rébellion de sa part, nous l'emmènerions et qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.**
> 
> **Les menaces que nous utilisions précédemment nous ont permis de le garder enfermé sans qu'il cherche à s'enfuir. Celle-ci va nous permettre de l'envoyer en mission. Tant que nous gardons le contrôle sur le Soldat, il obéira et reviendra.**
> 
> **Son incapacité à abandonner, déjà notée dans les rapport PSY87, PSY 102 et PSY 237, jouera en notre faveur.**
> 
> **Sa fidélité à son amant surpasse celle qu'il voue à ses principes. Chacun de ses choix nous le prouve. Je conseille pourtant de limiter ses premières missions à des tâches « moralement acceptables ». Nous devons étudier son point de rupture, celui qu'il refusera de franchir, même pour s'assurer que le Soldat lui soit rendu. Nous aviserons sur ce sujet dans quelques mois.**
> 
> **Nous pouvons nous passer de ses services pour le moment. Les grandes capacités du Soldat et ses progrès incessants sont largement suffisants pour éliminer toute opposition.**

 

  

>   
>  **Rapport du docteur Becker**
> 
> **Date : 16 novembre 1945**
> 
> **Sujet : rapport suite à incident INC01258 du 16 novembre 1945 - Sujet : Soldat de l'hiver**
> 
> **Voir rapport sur incident INC01258 pour plus de détail.**
> 
> **Interrogé sur son comportement, le Soldat a été incapable de me dire pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir jamais fait. C'était ma plus grande crainte, que cet événement efface les avancées de ces dernières semaines sur sa mémoire.**
> 
> **Il s'agit vraisemblablement de quelque chose dont son subconscient se souvient mais qu'il ne peut pas expliquer.**
> 
> **Les progrès menés sur son conditionnement ont aussi été prouvé lors de cet entretien. Il a, de lui-même, demandé si c'était un comportement acceptable ou s'il devait l'éviter.**
> 
> **A ma question : "Est-ce que vous voulez continuer ?" il a répondu que ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider.**
> 
> **Il m'est pourtant paru évident de quel côté son choix penchait. Je l'ai autorisé à faire ce qu'il voulait sur ce sujet là.**
> 
> **Malgré le dégoût et les protestations du Capitaine Meyers et du docteur Hemrich, nous avons là un moyen de contrôler le Captain que nous ne pouvons laisser passer.**
> 
> **Sans compter qu'ils pourront l'un comme l'autre libérer un peu de tension. Rester enfermé durant de longues périodes a des effets catastrophiques sur le comportement général du Soldat. Nous avons cru, à plusieurs reprises, que ses crises de colère allaient mettre le Captain en danger.**
> 
> **Il y a tellement de manière dont nous pouvons utiliser ce besoin mutuel que les avantages contrebalancent largement les dégâts sur la moralité que leur relation peut amener.**


	7. Service actif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Alors tout d'abord : j'ai vu Endgame et j'ai survécu ! Ensuite : j'ai déjà plusieurs idées de fic, faut que je fasse un peu le tri mais je sens que je vais encore avoir des tonnes de trucs à raconter.
> 
> Et vous ? Vous l'avez vu ? Vous avez aimé ? (en évitant les spoils s'il vous plait).
> 
> Bon sinon comme je suis pas chez moi et que je squatte l"ordi d'une copine, je vais vous laisser pour aujourd'hui.
> 
> À bientôt.

Le soldat avançait à travers les couloirs en pleine effervescence de la base, suivi de son escorte. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait engendré le chaos qui l'entourait actuellement, mais chaque personne qu'il croisait portait des cartons ou des caisses. Le complexe ressemblait à une énorme ruche bourdonnant d'activité. Peut-être lui en expliquerait-on les raisons bientôt. Ou pas. Peut-être le laisserait-on dans l'ignorance. Sa vie se résumait à rester enfermé dans une cellule, à s'entraîner et à aller en mission. Le reste n'était que superflu.

Il revenait justement de l'une d'entre elle et se rendait au débriefing. Comme souvent, il ne s'était rien passé de spécial, et il avait simplement hâte de pouvoir rentrer dans ses quartiers. Et de retrouver le Captain. Il aimait être avec lui et était reconnaissant envers ses superviseurs de les laisser partager une chambre.

C'était étrange.

Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose mais il avait parfois l'impression qu'il l'avait connu toute sa vie. Et en dehors de sa mission, en dehors de ce qu'il faisait pour rendre le monde plus sûr, le Captain était la seule chose qui lui importait.

Il entra dans la salle de débriefing et s'installa de lui-même sur la chaise qui l'y attendait. La chaise faisait mal, mais elle permettait de faire taire les échos dans sa tête quand ils devenaient trop nombreux et qu'ils l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Le docteur Becker n'aimait pas les échos. Il lui disait toujours qu'il ne devait pas y faire attention. En revanche, Hemrich s'y intéressait et lui demandait parfois de lui raconter ce qu'il y voyait. Mais c'était très souvent des images ou des sons indistincts, sans queue ni tête, et ces interrogatoires laissaient tout le monde extrêmement frustré.

Un peu plus loin, une seringue était posée sur un plateau métallique. Le produit contenu à l'intérieur était également pour lui. Lui, il effaçait les douleurs de son corps. Il espérait vraiment qu'il avait assez bien travaillé pour y avoir droit. Avec le Captain et la cause, c'était la seule chose qui lui apportait un peu de satisfaction.

Dès qu'il fut installé, plusieurs hommes en blouse blanche s'affairèrent autour de lui. Il contracta tous ses muscles. Il n'aimait pas les hommes en blouse blanche. Il avait toujours envie de s'en éloigner ou de les attaquer. Mais c'était interdit. Il le savait. Attaquer quelqu'un d'autre que sa cible signifiait être puni.

Son esprit restait concentré sur sa future récompense pendant qu'on lui ouvrait le bras et qu'on y branchait plusieurs fils, l'autre extrémité étant accrochée à une machine. Quand quelqu'un appuya sur un bouton, une intense douleur traversa sa colonne vertébrale et son cerveau.

Un homme regardait le graphique qui sortait de la machine et prenait des notes. Puis il rappuya sur le bouton et la douleur cessa, aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue. Le Soldat se laissa retomber sur la chaise, une fine couche de sueur recouvrant sa peau. La souffrance faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, tout comme les missions et les longues heures d'inaction dans ses quartiers. Mais malgré l'habitue, il ne parvenait pas toujours à maîtriser ses réactions.

La révision post-mission venait de se terminer quand le docteur Hemrich entra. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers un des hommes qui lui tendit son dossier. Il jeta un coup d'œil dessus et se tourna ensuite vers lui.

"Rapport."

Depuis quelques temps, il s'adressait à lui en russe. Avec hésitation – le Soldat ne maîtrisait pas encore cette langue et préférait faire ses rapports en allemand - il raconta comment s'était déroulé la mission.

La cible était morte. Une balle dans la tête. Pas de témoin. Les dossiers avaient été retrouvés et remis à son superviseur.

"Bien. Vous avez bien travaillé, Soldat. Le monde est un peu plus sûr grâce à vous. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir libérer tous ces pauvres gens."

Il fit signe à un des médecins de lui apporter la seringue et le Soldat présenta son bras immédiatement. Les douleurs avaient commencé la veille et les crampes devenaient difficiles à ignorer. Les nausées n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il ne voulait pas rentrer dans ses quartiers en étant souffrant.

Le Captain serait là et il avait envie de profiter de lui.

Il ferma les yeux pendant que le produit parcourait ses veines. Il s'imagina le Captain. C'était une des rares choses que son esprit arrivait à conjurer, sans que rien ne manque ou ne soit imprécis.

Sa taille, ces quelques centimètres de plus que le soldat, qui lui permettait de le regarder de haut. Ses épaules. Larges. Tous ses muscles, cette force.

Ses cheveux blonds qui brillaient comme l'or lorsque la lumière les éclairait avec le bon angle. La plus précieuse des richesses. La seule richesse du Soldat.

Ses lèvres rouges. Qu'il aimait encore plus quand elles prenaient la couleur du sang.

Et ces yeux d'un bleu intense. Qui le regardaient parfois avec une tristesse infinie.

Il n'aimait pas quand il l'observait ainsi. Son cœur se serrait et il avait envie de tout faire pour éliminer cette expression. Mais il ne savait pas comment, alors il se mettait en colère. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Il y avait autre chose qui le mettait en colère. C'était quand le Captain lui parlait de cet homme. Ce Bucky. La manière dont il en parlait faisait battre le cœur du Soldat un peu plus vite. Quelque chose tournait dans son ventre, un peu comme quand il devait rester trop longtemps sans injection.

Le Captain avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Il lui racontait souvent des anecdotes de leur passé commun, des petites histoires qui parfois réveillaient les échos. Ce n'était que quand il parlait de lui qu'il s'animait, qu'il souriait. Il avait même ri à quelques reprises. Le Soldat voulait entendre ce son plus souvent, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire naître. Cette connaissance était peut-être perdue au milieu du vide qui habitait la majorité de son esprit.

Il était tellement jaloux de cet homme. Il avait envie d'être lui. De le tuer et de prendre sa place. D'être celui dont le Captain parlait avec tant d'affection dans la voix. Celui qu'il appelait parfois la nuit durant son sommeil.

Une tape sur l'épaule le fit sortir de ses pensées. Son premier réflexe fut de se défendre, attaquer la menace. Il sentit des os se briser et le craquement résonna avec le hurlement de douleur de l'homme dont il venait de casser le poignet.

Le Soldat le lâcha immédiatement.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se défendre. Jamais.

Mais eux savaient également qu'il ne fallait pas le surprendre. Jamais

Il leva les yeux vers Hemrich, encore présent. C'était lui qui allait décider d'où venait la plus grave infraction. S'il jugeait qu'il était fautif, il ne rentrerait pas dans ses quartiers. Il ne retrouverait pas le Captain. Il serait emmené et probablement battu. Peut-être même lavé avec cette eau glaciale et cette pression insoutenable. Ou alors il serait emmené dans le laboratoire et il serait ouvert, encore et encore.

Il frissonna. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

Après un silence qui lui parut durer de longues minutes, Hemrich donna l'ordre de faire soigner l'homme puis celui de le ramener dans sa chambre. Le soldat n'attendit pas qu'il change d'avis et se leva. Il sortit immédiatement de la pièce, toujours suivi de son escorte.

Durant le trajet, il croisa à nouveau plusieurs personnes avec des cartons. Une petite partie de son cerveau se demanda ce que cela signifiait. La plus grande partie s'en moquait éperdument.

Son sang bouillonnait déjà à l'idée de revoir le Captain. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire attention avec lui. Il était tout à fait capable de lui tenir tête, de lui résister. Il n'avait pas peur de ses colères, aussi intenses et violentes soient-elles. Il se défendait, même s'il n'attaquait jamais, lorsque le Soldat explosait.

Il se demandait parfois si le Captain serait capable de le soumettre. S'il décidait d'attaquer, et non plus de se défendre seulement, parviendrait-il à l'immobiliser, à prendre ce qu'il voulait ?

L'idée d'être à sa merci alluma un brasier dans son ventre. Il ne savait quoi faire de cette envie étrange. Jamais il ne se soumettrait volontairement. Il faudra que le Captain l'y oblige. Qu'il utilise toutes sa force, tout son entraînement. Le brasier dans son ventre s'intensifia.

Il accéléra le pas. Il ne lui restait qu'une centaine de mètres avant de rentrer.

Le Captain était dans son lit, un livre à la main quand son escorte referma la porte derrière lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, les premiers mots du Captain furent :

"Tout va bien ?"

Et il répondait toujours la même chose, que cela soit vrai ou non :

"Oui."

Il ne voulait pas voir l'inquiétude et la tristesse apparaître dans les yeux du Captain. Bizarrement, ça lui était plus douloureux qu'une balle ou un coup de couteau. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il ne lui parlait plus de ses missions, et encore moins de ses réussites. Le Captain ne semblait pas partager sa joie et sa fierté.

Le Captain s'approcha en l'observant avec attention. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que le Soldat cachait parfois ses blessures. Mais cette fois, la mission s'était passée sans aucun accroc. Il n'avait pas eu à subir la chaise qui le laissait sonné pendant quelques heures. L'injection courrait dans ses veines et lui apportait le soulagement qu'il avait désiré ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Tout allait bien.

Sauf le fait que le Captain était bien trop loin de lui et que le désir qui le brûlait avait besoin d'être assouvi.

Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparait encore et attira le Captain vers lui avec une main sur son T-shirt. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, assez fort pour sentir le mouvement de recul de l'autre homme. Il l'empêcha de s'échapper en plaçant la main métallique derrière sa tête.

Il sourit.

Et le mordit.

Cette fois la tentative de retraite fut plus forte et le Soldat laissa sa proie tourner la tête légèrement sur le côté. Il en profita et lécha les gouttes de sang qui commençaient à perler.

Le Captain ne chercha pas à quitter ses bras, mais il posa ses propres mains sur ses hanches. Pour l'attirer contre lui ou lui retenir au loin, il ne le savait pas. Et il s'en fichait. Comme toujours il prendrait ce qu'il voudrait. Et le Captain le laisserait faire. Il le regarderait avec ses grands yeux remplis de désir, d'affection, de tristesse, de résignation. Mais il le laisserait faire.

Parfois le Soldat se demandait s'il lui permettrait de le tuer.

Parfois sa main voulait serrer un peu plus fort, un peu plus longtemps. Juste pour savoir quand il dirait stop, quand il commencerait à se débattre.

Parfois la main du Soldat cherchait un de ses couteaux, avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne lui laissaient jamais quand il n'était pas en mission. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir utiliser une de ses lames pour tracer des motifs rouges sur le corps parfait du Captain. Voir les lignes de sang s'ajouter aux autres marques, les empreintes bleues et violettes que ses doigts laissaient autour de son cou, que ses dents laissaient sur ses épaules, ses côtes, ses cuisses.

Le marquer.

Il était à lui.

Pour que tout le monde le sache.

Il était à lui.

"Nous allons être transférés."

Le Soldat était occupé à laper les dernières traces de sang. Le Captain guérissait bien trop vite à son goût.

"Hey."

Les mains sur ses hanches tentèrent de le repousser. Il y résista. Elles poussèrent plus fort.

"Hey."

C'était le mot qu'utilisait le Captain pour attirer son attention. A la place de l'appeler par son nom. Il ne prononçait jamais son nom. Il y avait de temps en temps une syllabe qui lui échappait, un début de nom mais il la ravalait toujours très vite. Et jamais, jamais cette syllabe ne commençait par un S.

Ça mettait le Soldat dans une colère noire. Que le Captain pense encore à cet homme si souvent. Qu'il y pense tellement que même lorsque c'était le Soldat qui partageait son lit, qui dominait son corps, c'était à un autre homme qu'il pensait.

"Hey. Tu m'as entendu ? Ils vont nous transférer ailleurs. En Russie à priori."

D'un geste agacé, il enleva une des mains qui le retenait et la plaça contre le dos du Captain. Il serra.

"Je m'en fiche."

Puis une idée prit forme dans son esprit, venant contredire sa première réaction.

"On pourra rester ensemble là-bas aussi ?"

Le regard du Captain s'adoucit. Il leva sa seule main libre et posa tendrement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue du Soldat. Ce dernier pencha la tête vers la chaleur. Le Captain était toujours tellement chaud. Et lui avait toujours tellement froid.

"Je ne les laisserai pas nous séparer. Jamais."

Le Soldat fronça des sourcils, surpris par la ferveur contenue dans ces quelques mots. Peut-être que le Captain aussi avait besoin de lui. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à lui faire oublier ce Bucky. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à prendre sa place dans son esprit. Dans son âme. Dans son cœur.

L'envie de le posséder, de ne faire plus qu'un, de s'assurer que rien ne pourrait les séparer l'envahit. Il repoussa le Captain jusqu'à ce que ses mollets tapent contre le bord de son sommier et que sa tête se cogne sur le lit supérieur.

Maintenant que sa prise n'avait nulle part où aller, le Soldat pressa ses lèvres contre son cou. Bientôt il y presserait également ses dents.

Mais pas maintenant, il avait mieux à faire.

Comme enlever ce T-shirt devenu trop gênant.

Comme lécher chaque centimètre de peau qu'il arrivait à atteindre.

Comme pousser, pousser, pousser. Avec ses mains, avec ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que le Captain ait le souffle court. Jusqu'à ce qu'il brûle du même désir.

Il pressait et poussait, ignorant chaque tentative de le faire ralentir, de le faire arrêter. Il pressait et poussait, jusqu'à ce que le Captain capitule.

Alors seulement il prenait ce qu'il voulait. Allongés ensemble sur son lit, il griffait, il mordait, il possédait.

Il se perdait dans le corps du Captain, chaque coup de rein autant une punition qu'une récompense. Il prenait et prenait. Et l'homme sous lui donnait et donnait. Toujours. Tout ce qu'il demandait. Tout ce qu'il réclamait. Que ce soit son sang, son souffle, son âme. Et même cela n'était pas suffisant. Le Soldat voulait son cœur. Mais il ignorait comment le demander, alors il faisait tout son possible pour le consumer entièrement. Pour le marquer.

Et dans un sens, le Captain le marquait lui aussi.

Parce qu'à chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses baisers, il le piégeait un peu plus dans sa toile. Parce que même quand il capitulait, il n'abandonnait pas. Il essayait et essayait et essayait encore. De le faire ralentir, de lui montrer un peu de tendresse, de douceur. Mais le Soldat refusait. Il accélérait, il mordait, il serrait jusqu'à laisser des traces bleues et jaunes et violettes.

Il attaquait jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne.

Jusqu'à ce que le Captain jouisse, avec un cri rauque qui ressemblait parfois à un sanglot. Alors seulement il laissait son propre désir le submerger.

Ce n'est qu'une fois rassasié, une fois caché aux yeux du monde par tout le corps du Captain, en sécurité dans ses bras, qu'il se disait que ce qu'ils faisaient ne devraient pas se passer comme ça. Comme un combat. Comme s'il devait y avoir un vainqueur et un vaincu. Que ce qu'ils faisaient pouvait être un partage.

Mais il n' y avait plus rien chez le Soldat qui lui permette d'assez lâcher prise pour ça. Il devait prendre, prendre et toujours prendre. Combattre.

Être faible voulait dire que l'on perdait.

Être faible voulait dire que l'on subissait.

Être faible voulait dire faire face à des choix impossibles.

Il avait appris cette leçon. Il ne savait plus où ni comment, mais il se souvenait du résultat. Il ne serait plus jamais obligé de choisir.

Il ne serait plus jamais faible.

**ooOoo**

Quinze jours plus tard, il était installé dans de nouveaux quartiers. Le voyage avait été long et difficile, rendu d'autant plus pénible qu'il avait été gardé loin du Captain. Ils l'avaient laissé libre de ses mouvements - ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'attachaient plus lors des trajets - mais il lui avait été interdit d'entrer en contact avec lui.

Ils avaient voyagé vers l'est puis le nord, jusqu'à arriver dans une nouvelle base, cachée au milieu d'un désert de glace et de neige. L'entrée était dissimulée au fond d'une grotte, à flanc de montagne et tout le complexe se trouvait enfoui sous des tonnes de roches.

Il y faisait constamment froid et humide. Les douleurs qu'il avait appris à ignorer, provoquées par la prothèse, était redevenues assez fortes pour lui faire perdre en efficacité. Les premières nuits avaient été misérables, seul dans ses quartiers, sans la chaleur du Captain pour le réchauffer et tenir éloigné le froid.

Il savait que le Captain était arrivé lui aussi, mais les responsables de cette nouvelle base avaient choisi de les séparer. Le Soldat ignorait où il était retenu et aucun des nouveaux gardiens n'acceptait de lui répondre quand il leur demandait, dans un russe hésitant, où il se trouvait.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le froid, la douleur, l'inquiétude ou un peu des trois qui l'avait poussé à attaquer après plusieurs jours de solitude. Mais il savait que la colère qui lui brûlait les veines ne s'éteindrait que lorsqu'il pourrait revoir le Captain, qu'il pourrait s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Quand ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à le maîtriser, ils l'avaient endormi avec une fléchette, comme on l'aurait fait avec un animal sauvage, et l'avaient enfermé dans une cellule minuscule encore plus glaciale que le reste du complexe.

Il s'était arraché les ongles, brisé les doigts de la main, endommagé le bras en tentant d'ouvrir la lourde porte métallique.

Il avait fini par abandonner et s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce, son bras de chair autour de lui dans une tentative futile de garder un peu de chaleur corporelle.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il avait déjà atteint depuis plusieurs jours les étapes les plus douloureuses du manque.

Les plateaux de nourriture qui passaient par la trappe au bas du mur à intervalles irréguliers commençaient à s'entasser. L'odeur était devenue irrespirable depuis bien longtemps. Les restes de nourriture moisie et les autres déjections corporelles formaient un mélange qui lui donnait des hauts le cœur.

Ils n'avaient pas ouvert cette foutue porte une seule fois et quand, enfin, il entendit la serrure tourner, il se leva rapidement. Il était déjà debout et prêt à attaquer quand la porte grinça.

Le docteur Hemrich entra, amenant immédiatement la main devant son nez et sa bouche. Le Soldat resta sans bouger. Hemrich savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Hemrich savait qu'il ne fallait pas le séparer du Captain. Certainement qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir cherché à le retrouver ?

Le médecin donna quelques ordres aux hommes qui étaient derrière lui, puis il tourna vers le Soldat :

"Suivez-moi."

Il ne se retourna même pas afin de s'assurer qu'il était derrière lui. Il savait qu'il serait obéi.

Leur premier arrêt fut dans une pièce entièrement carrelée. Il devina ce qu'il allait se produire à la seconde où il passa le pas de la porte. Sachant que tout nouveau signe de rébellion serait violemment réprimé, il s'installa de lui-même contre le mur du fond.

L'eau finit de le geler jusqu'aux os. Les vêtements qui lui fournissaient jusque-là une légère protection contre les températures glaciales du complexe empirèrent sa sensation de froid. On ne lui donna rien pour se sécher et se changer et il dut traverser les couloirs pleins de courants d'air avec l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses habits détrempés et de ses cheveux longs.

Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie - une des rares pièces à la température tolérable - ses dents claquaient. Au moins, il ne sentait plus mauvais.

Sous le regard impassible du docteur Hemrich, l'équipe médicale lui recassa tous les doigts afin de remettre en place les fractures qui s'étaient mal soignées. Il serra les dents pour supporter la douleur. Il savait que Hemrich avait de quoi le soulager s'il le souhaitait. L'en priver à cet instant était une juste punition pour son comportement.

S'il l'acceptait sans se défendre, sans supplier, il pourrait avoir sa récompense. Il pourrait retrouver le Captain. Hemrich savait qu'il ne fallait pas les séparer.

Cette idée lui permis de supporter la douleur pendant qu'ils réparaient le bras. Encore une fois, ils le firent sans le déconnecter. Sa punition pour s'être rebellé.

Pendant tout ce temps, Hemrich était présent. Il surveillait les équipes qui travaillaient sur lui, certains hommes que le Soldat connaissait, d'autre totalement inconnus. Il le surveillait avec une étincelle de fierté dans le regard.

Durant les différentes procédures, des gens vinrent à plusieurs reprises parler au médecin ou lui montrer des documents, des schémas. Il leur répondait calmement et avec assurance. Le seul moment où il perdit son flegme fut lorsqu'un homme en uniforme d'officier de l'armée russe entra.

La discussion devint houleuse et très rapidement, le ton monta. Malgré les bruits de l'équipe qui s'affairait sur son bras, le Soldat comprit que l'homme était l'officier qui dirigeait cet endroit et que Hemrich était furieux que ses directives n'aient pas été suivies à la lettre.

Quand enfin, ils le jugèrent assez réparé, le médecin revint le chercher.

Il ne lui parla pas une seule fois pendant qu'il l'emmenait vers la zone du complexe où il avait vécu lors de son arrivée. Le Soldat ne voulait pas retourner dans cette cellule, pas seul. Mais c'était Hemrich qui décidait. Il devait obéir. Il ferait ce qui était nécessaire pour que leur grande cause réussisse.

Il savait que le meilleur moyen de ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait était de le réclamer, mais il ne put se retenir :

"Laissez-moi le voir. S'il vous plaît."

Hemrich se retourna vers lui et le gifla.

Il repartit ensuite et le Soldat lui emboîta le pas. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas à demander. Qu'il devait accepter ce qu'on lui donnait et ne pas vouloir plus. Il n'était qu'une arme, un outil. Rien de plus.

Il passa devant sa première cellule et continua dans le même couloir. Hemrich s'arrêta un peu plus loin, au niveau d'une porte gardée par quatre hommes lourdement armés. À travers le métal et le béton, le Soldat discerna la voix du Captain. Il l'entendait tambouriner contre l'acier.

"Laissez-moi le voir. Où est-il ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?"

Il regarda avec agitation Hemrich donner l'ordre de déverrouiller la porte. Le Captain était déjà à l'extérieur et avait mis deux hommes au tapis avant même de remarquer sa présence.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Ses yeux descendirent le long de son corps, stoppant avec un froncement de sourcil sur le bandage qui entourait sa main avant de finir sa vérification. Il resta ensuite planté devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il vit dans ses iris bleu le même soulagement qu'il ressentait. Le même besoin.

Le Soldat s'avança vers lui et d'une main sur la poitrine le fit reculer jusque dans la pièce. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'ils partageaient auparavant. La seule différence notable était les deux lits, poussés contre les murs opposés, au lieu de lits superposés.

La porte se referma derrière eux, avec un claquement lourd.

Le bruit sembla faire sortir le Captain de sa torpeur et ce dernier l'engouffra dans ses bras.

"J'ai eu tellement peur. Ils ont refusé de me dire si tu allais bien. Ils m'ont juste dit que tu avais été puni. Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille. Jamais. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Je ne peux pas te perdre."

Le Soldat ne répondit pas. Il laissa la chaleur du Captain chasser le froid de ses muscles, de ses os. Il laissa ses mots chasser le froid de son âme et de son cœur.

**ooOoo**

La vie ici n'était pas très différente de celle qu'ils avaient dans leur ancienne base. Leurs journées étaient rythmées par les entraînements, les repas, les passages sur la chaise ou une table d'opération. Toujours la même routine.

Mais quatre semaines après s'être retrouvés, ils furent emmenés tous les deux dans une salle de briefing. L'homme qu'il avait vu se disputer avec le docteur Hemrich leur donna de nouveaux ordres.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une mission en commun. Habituellement, ils étaient envoyés séparément, dans des lieux et à des dates différents. Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, le Soldat partait beaucoup plus souvent et les quelques fois où il était resté seul, il n'avait fait que tourner comme un lion en cage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le Captain. Qui surveillait son flanc gauche si le Soldat n'était pas là pour le faire ?

Mais cette fois était différente, ils partaient tous les deux. Il était excité à l'idée de pouvoir montrer ses capacités au Captain. Ils se battaient régulièrement ensemble, personne d'autre n'étant capable de tenir tête à l'un ou à l'autre, mais rien ne valait le terrain pour montrer ses véritables compétences.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il monta dans le camion et qu'il y trouva le Captain, attaché avec une chaîne à un anneau dans le sol. Il y avait également une dizaine d'hommes, tous armés, qui les accompagnaient. Il avait lu le rapport préparatoire à la mission, ces soldats étaient inutiles, le Captain et lui étaient capables de la gérer seuls.

Il s'installa sur le banc en face de son coéquipier, et profita du trajet pour passer ses armes en revue et les nettoyer. Quand ils arrivèrent, après plusieurs heures de route, à l'emplacement de leur mission, le Captain fut détaché et armé.

Leur objectif était de mettre la main sur les recherches d'un certain professeur Vlatonikov. Ils devaient prendre le plus de dossiers et échantillons possible et détruire ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas emmener.

Le Captain, le Soldat et deux autres hommes pénétrèrent le périmètre du laboratoire par la clôture nord. Ils évitèrent sans difficulté les patrouilles qui faisaient le tour du parc et s'avancèrent vers une porte à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Un coup du poing métallique suffit à faire céder la serrure et ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans un premier couloir, le Captain à leur tête. Ils avaient tous mémorisé l'agencement des lieux avant de partir et, une fois arrivés à un embranchement, ils se séparèrent.

Le Soldat, suivi du premier homme iraient vers l'ouest, là ou se trouvaient les bureaux pendant que le Captain et le dernier membre de leur équipe iraient dans les laboratoires aux étages supérieurs. Le premier groupe à terminer irait rejoindre le second pour l'aider à récupérer le plus de données possibles.

Moins de quinze minutes après s'être séparés, le Soldat était déjà en route pour les laboratoires. Il avait plusieurs dossiers avec lui et avait mis le feu au reste. L'alarme n'allait pas tarder à retentir et il pressa le pas.

Le Captain sortait d'une des pièces au dernier étage lorsqu'une explosion secoua les murs du bâtiment. Immédiatement, une alarme se mit à hurler dans la nuit. Les quatre hommes se regardèrent avant de s'élancer vers les escaliers qui allaient les ramener au rez-de-chaussée. Ils furent bloqués au détour d'un couloir par plusieurs hommes armés.

Le Captain détacha son bouclier de son dos. Il avait la même teinte que le bras, un gris métallique assez clair avec, en son centre, une étoile rouge. La même que celle qui était apparu sur son bras lors de son dernier réglage. Il aimait savoir qu'ils portaient tous deux le même symbole.

Après un seul échange de regard, ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir. Leur travail d'équipe était parfait, comme s'ils avaient combattu côte à côte toute leur vie. Moins d'une minute après s'être mis à découvert, leurs opposants étaient à terre. Morts ou inconscients.

Ils étaient tous les deux indemnes mais un des soldats qui les accompagnait n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il gisait à l'entrée du couloir, une balle dans la tête. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui et prendre son cadavre avec eux leur ferait perdre trop de temps.

L'alarme hurlait toujours. L'explosion avait engendré un incendie qui menaçait de devenir incontrôlable. Ils continuèrent leur cheminement à travers le bâtiment. De nombreux bruits de bottes étaient audibles dans les couloirs derrière eux. Ils allaient bientôt être rattrapés.

La porte qui menait à la sortie était juste devant eux lorsque le Captain se retourna brusquement et donna un violent coup de bouclier au visage de leur équipier.

Il saisit ensuite le Soldat par le poignet et le tira jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, il partit vers l'est, plutôt que de se diriger au nord où le reste de leur équipe les attendait.

Le Soldat s'arrêta brusquement.

"Le Nord est par là."

"Nous n'allons pas au Nord."

"Il n'y a rien entre nous et le point de rendez-vous, nous pouvons le rejoindre par la route la plus courte."

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait faire ce détour. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Captain avait assommé leur coéquipier.

Il continua à le tirer par le poignet, parlant par dessus son épaule :

"On ne les rejoint pas. On va partir d'ici."

Cette fois le Soldat se dégagea. Il regarda le Captain avec incompréhension, se sentant inexplicablement trahi.

"Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux retourner à la base. Ce que ne nous faisons est important. Nous préparons un monde meilleur."

Le visage du Captain se tordit de douleur. Il parla d'une voix douce, comme s'il avait besoin de consoler un enfant.

"Non, Bucky. On ne prépare un monde meilleur. Ces gens préparent tout le contraire d'un monde meilleur. Maintenant suis moi."

Bucky ? Est-ce que le Captain le prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre ? S'était-il pris un coup sur la tête ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait encore et toujours de ce Bucky ?

Le Soldat sentit la colère monter en lui. Bucky n'était pas là. Mais lui, il l'était. S'il n'était pas suffisant pour la Captain, qu'il parte. Il continuerait sa tâche, ses missions, il rendrait le monde meilleur, plus sûr, le docteur Hemrich le lui avait promis.

Il prit un ton venimeux :

"Rejoins donc Bucky s'il est plus important que notre mission."

Il ne dit pas le  _que moi,_  mais le Captain l'entendit quand même. Il se rapprocha de lui, l'air attristé.

"Je ne te quitterais pas, je te l'ai promis. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on parte d'ici. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Tu me fais confiance ?"

Bien entendu qu'il lui faisait confiance. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

Le Captain lui demandait de trahir la cause. Celle pour laquelle il avait tué. Sa mémoire était pleine de visages, déconnectés, isolés, morts, tous victimes du même sort. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Sans cette cause, il ne serait plus qu'un vulgaire assassin.

Ils entendirent des voix derrière eux. Certainement le reste de leur équipe. Le regard du Captain se fit suppliant :

"S'il te plaît. Viens avec moi."

Il ne sut jamais ce qu'il aurait choisi car à ce moment, leurs coéquipiers arrivèrent derrière eux.

Un des hommes lui demanda en russe ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il répondit, dans la même langue, le regard planté dans celui du Captain :

"Nous avons rencontré de la résistance. Nous ne voulions pas leur donner votre position, alors nous allions vous rejoindre en contournant par le flanc est. "

"Vous avez les dossiers et les échantillons ?"

Il montra du menton les documents, fioles et boites qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux.

"Tout est là."

"Bien. Ne restons pas là."

Il n'avait pas quitté le Captain du regard durant toute leur conversation. Allait-il essayer de s'enfuir à nouveau ? Allait-il revenir avec eux, tenir sa promesse envers lui ? Il ignorait s'il comprenait aussi bien le russe que lui. Avait-il compris que le Soldat venait de le couvrir ? Ils discutaient habituellement en anglais.

Il aurait du prévenir ses équipiers que le Captain avait cherché à s'enfuir, mais il en était incapable. Il voulait prendre quelques heures afin de réfléchir. Il serait encore temps de prévenir ses supérieurs lors de son débriefing.

Les hommes se détournèrent d'eux et, pendant quelques secondes, le Soldat crut que le Captain allait tenter de s'enfuir. Puis ce moment passa. Le Captain s'élança à la suite de leurs coéquipiers, le visage marqué par la tristesse et la résignation.

Le Soldat lui emboîta le pas.

 

> **Rapport du colonel Ivan**
> 
> **Date : 12 février 1946**
> 
> **Sujet : Rapport de mission Vlatonikov.**
> 
> **A la date du 12 février 1946 une équipe a été envoyée pour récupérer les résultats des recherches du docteur Vlatonikov. La mission fut couronnée de succès. Les pertes - deux hommes, l'un confirmé mort par le Soldat de l'hiver, l'autre possiblement entre les mains de l'ennemi - sont bien en deçà de ce à quoi nous nous étions attendus.**
> 
> **Les deux débriefings du Captain et du Soldat, menés séparément, rapportent les mêmes événements :**
> 
> **Quatre hommes ont pu entrer sans difficulté dans le complexe par la face nord. Le reste de l'équipe les attendait près des véhicules. Comme nos espions nous l'avaient suggéré la porte arrière ne posa aucune difficulté.**
> 
> **L'avancée dans le bâtiment a été facilité par la connaissance préalable des lieux. L'équipe chargée de retrouver les documents a été la première à terminer et à rejoint celle du laboratoire. C'est à ce moment qu'une explosion a eu lieu, déclenchant l'alarme. C'est en cherchant à sortir que le premier homme est mort, victime d'une balle perdue.**
> 
> **Le second soldat est tombé inconscient suite à un coup alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint la sortie. Les échantillons et les dossiers étant de première importance, ils ne pouvaient le transporter et sont donc sortis sans lui.**
> 
> **Afin de ne pas mener leurs poursuivants directement au reste de l'équipe, ils ont choisi de faire un détour et de se diriger vers l'est. C'est là que les hommes les ont rejoints.**
> 
> **Ils ont ensuite essuyé quelques tirs lors de leur retraite, mais le Captain et le Soldat ont éliminé la menace rapidement. Leur duo est extrêmement efficace et les avantages qu'ils apportent contrebalance largement les risques à les laisser mener des missions ensemble.**
> 
> **Le retour s'est passé sans problème et après un débriefing minutieux, ils ont été renvoyés tous deux dans leurs quartiers.**

 

> **Rapport du docteur Hemrich**
> 
> **Date : 12 février 1946**
> 
> **Sujet : Évaluation définitive du projet Soldat de l'hiver.**
> 
> **Je suis très heureux de vous apprendre que le projet Soldat de l'hiver est un succès retentissant. La dernière mission menée conjointement avec le Captain en est la preuve.**
> 
> **Laissés seuls, ils ne se sont pas enfuis, mais ont mené leur mission avec succès.**
> 
> **Le Soldat nous est entièrement dévoué et ce fait nous permet de contrôler le Captain efficacement.**
> 
> **Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de moyen de faire tenir le conditionnement chez lui, mais je ne désespère pas que nos recherches sur le sérum nous permettent un jour de trouver une solution.**
> 
> **Pour le moment, ils forment tous deux un des atouts majeurs d'Hydra. Il est important que nous en gardions le contrôle le plus longtemps possible. J'ai donné l'ordre de les placer tous deux en caisson cryogénique. Ils seront plongé en stase et nous pourrons ainsi nous servir d'eux quand cela sera nécessaire.**


	8. S'adapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ici !
> 
> Comment allez-vous en ce magnifique jour de mai ? Si c'est comme chez moi, c'est une journée à rester sous la couette et à ne pas mettre un nez dehors. Ce que j'ai entièrement l'intention de faire !
> 
> Mais avant de m'emmitoufler sous une couverture, je vous dois un chapitre que voilà.
> 
> Comme le chapitre 5, il nécessite un warning spécifique, même si ce n'est pas du tout du même genre. Je vous enjoins donc à aller le lire, à la fin du chapitre comme d'habitude pour éviter de spoiler ceux qui préfèrent faire sans.
> 
> Bonne lecture (et ne me détestez pas trop)

Il avait froid et pourtant sa peau le brûlait. L'air qu'il respirait lui mettait les poumons en feu. Il était incapable de bouger. Tous ses muscles étaient figés, durs comme de la glace.

Il sentait son cœur battre. Lentement. Boum. Boum. Boum.

À travers le brouillard de son cerveau, il se rendit compte qu'il battait bien trop faiblement. Qu'il devrait être mort.

Le temps passait. Aussi lentement que son cœur battait. Il restait seul de longs moments, entrecoupés de visites d'hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. À moins que ça soit sa mémoire qui défaillait.

Son cerveau, encore plus lent que son cœur, était plein de vides.

Les pensées qui le traversaient créaient des échos, des fantômes d'idées, aussi vite disparues qu'apparues.

Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait ici.

Il ignorait quel était cet endroit.

Il ignorait les événements qui avaient amené à cette situation.

Il ignorait son nom. Il ignorait même qui il était.

Et puis, en même temps que son cœur, en même temps que son corps, son cerveau se remit en marche. Fonctionna un peu plus vite.

Steve.

Il s'appelait Steve.

Il était un soldat.

Il se battait pour ce qui est juste.

Ou alors c'était le cas, avant.

Mais avant quoi ?

Avant ici ?

Et Bucky.

Bucky ?

Qui est Bucky ?

Quelqu'un d'important lui disait son esprit.

Quelqu'un qui vaut tous les sacrifices.

Et son cerveau était tellement sûr qu'il ne chercha pas à le contredire.

Ce n'est que plus tard, bien plus tard, que son corps accepta enfin d'obéir à ses ordres.

Chaque mouvement était douloureux, chaque muscle protestait contre l'exercice, mais ça faisait du bien de pouvoir bouger. Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus claires et quelque chose lui disait qu'il était resté immobile longtemps. Très longtemps.

À la suite de cette idée, un souvenir lui apprit ce qui s'était passé : la cryo. Le moyen utilisé par ses geôliers de lui faire passer des années en un clignement d'yeux.

À lui et à Bucky. Bucky. Son cerveau avait eu raison d'être sûr. Bucky était la personne la plus importante. Bucky valait tous les sacrifices. Bucky était la raison pour laquelle il était ici, pour laquelle il restait.

Il était aussi la raison pour laquelle Steve ne se battait plus pour ce qui était juste.

Maintenant il se battait pour Bucky, pour l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Pour l'homme qu'il savait caché, enfoui, sous l'épais manteau du conditionnement, sous les ordres et les missions, sous la propagande et la violence.

Il n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée un jour de pouvoir l'en faire sortir. De réussir à le libérer de cette chape de plomb et de le retrouver.

Mais en attendant, il devait tenir. Il devait se souvenir, afin de pouvoir raconter à Bucky. Il devait l'empêcher, au mieux de ses capacités, de se perdre encore plus. Parce que l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme que Bucky était au fond de lui, était toujours présent. Il fallait savoir où chercher, il fallait savoir le reconnaître, mais il était encore là.

Et ce petit bout de lui devait être sauvegardé à tout prix.

Le lien qui les unissait, malgré le fait que Bucky en ai oublié l'existence, tenait encore. Et ce lien était si fort qu'il survivait à la colère et la violence. Il survivait au temps qui passait et à l'absence de souvenirs. Il survivait même aux doutes de Steve, à ses périodes de résignations.

Cet homme - Steve refusait de l'appeler le Soldat, ce serait accepter que Bucky ait disparu pour toujours - tenait à lui malgré tout.

Même s'il ignorait pourquoi. Même s'il ne savait quoi faire de ce sentiment, ou comment agir. Même s'il ne parvenait à le lui montrer qu'avec de la violence.

Il tenait à lui.

Et ça suffisait pour que Steve garde espoir. Même si parfois, il aurait suffi de peu de choses pour qu'il abandonne définitivement.

Maintenant que ses idées étaient claires, il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir retrouver Bucky. S'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et également connaître les raisons qui avaient poussés leurs tortionnaires à les réveiller.

Il savait, parce que Bucky lui avait dit, que ce dernier était envoyé en mission plus souvent que lui. Steve ne posait pas de questions à ce sujet. Un effort futile pour se protéger lui-même. Ça lui faisait trop mal de penser que son ami d'enfance, cette personne si gentille, puisse être envoyé abattre des innocents. De pauvres hommes et femmes, éliminés simplement parce qu'ils gênaient HYDRA.

Si on les avait réveillés tous les deux, c'est que la tâche à accomplir était trop ardue pour Bucky seul. Et vu ses capacités, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait souvent.

Steve espérait de tout cœur que, cette fois encore, on ne l'enverrait pas assassiner quelqu'un. Il avait participé a toutes sortes de missions, mais ce genre-là lui avait été épargné jusque-là. Il ignorait encore comment il réagirait si on lui demandait de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid.

Est-ce qu'il en serait capable ? Pourrait-il renier à ce point le dernier de ses principes ? Il aimait Bucky, lui avait déjà tout donné, mais que resterait-il de lui s'il perdait ce dernier petit bout d'âme ? Quel bien cela ferait-il si, pour sauver son petit ami, il se perdait lui-même ? Que dirait Bucky quand, en plus de devoir avancer avec le poids de ses actes, il devrait également vivre avec l'idée qu'il avait entraîné Steve dans sa chute ?

Il était perdu au milieu de ces pensées morbides lorsqu'un groupe d'hommes entra, la majorité d'entre eux étant vêtus de blouses blanches. À peine l'avaient-ils rejoint qu'ils commencèrent à vérifier les machines qui l'entouraient.

Et juste en dehors du cercle formé par les médecins et les techniciens se tenait un soldat, un militaire haut gradé qui le regardait avec convoitise. Steve avait appris le russe lors de l'une de ses premières sorties de cryo et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que lui annonça l'homme.

"Je suis le général Kaspanovich. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le docteur Hemrich est mort."

Un profond sentiment de joie envahit Steve. Bien. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Ce monstre ne lui avait apporté que peine et douleur. Ce rebut de l'humanité lui avait arraché l'homme qu'il aimait. Le monde ne se porterait que mieux sans cette tumeur en son sein.

Son interlocuteur continua :

"Nous vous avons transféré pendant votre sommeil. Vous nous appartenez maintenant. Nous avons une nouvelle mission pour vous. Suivez-moi."

Steve se leva. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux et ses jambes avaient du mal à supporter son poids, mais il avança tant bien que mal à la suite du général.

Il ne reconnut aucun des couloirs ou des pièces qu'il traversa, tout comme il ne reconnut aucune des personnes qu'il rencontra. Mais il avait l'habitude de se réveiller entouré d'inconnus, dans un endroit différent de celui dans lequel il s'était endormi. Il apprenait vite. Ou bien il restait conscient trop peu de temps pour que ce soit important.

Il se demanda combien de mois, combien d'années, il était resté en stase cette fois-ci et à quel point le monde avait changé sans lui. Il se demanda également s'ils avaient coupé les cheveux de Bucky.

C'était une chose bien triviale à laquelle donner de l'importance, vu les circonstances. Mais il devait se l'avouer, Steve préférait quand ils étaient long. La ressemblance avec le vrai Bucky était moins frappante. C'était un rappel trop souvent nécessaire que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas entièrement celui qu'il aimait.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Ils ne les avaient pas coupés. Ce fut la première chose que Steve remarqua quand il entra dans la pièce. Les mèches de cheveux étaient même un peu plus longues que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Leurs geôliers avaient dû réveiller Bucky au moins une fois pendant que lui restait en stase. Rien ne poussait, rien ne changeait, lorsqu'ils étaient dans les caissons cryogéniques.

Steve suivit Kaspanovich mais resta à distance de son petit-ami, qui se trouvait déjà au milieu de la cellule. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir de quoi ce dernier se souvenait, ou même de l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

Et comme toujours lorsque Bucky ignorait ce qui était attendu de lui ou qu'il était stressé par une situation inconnue, il risquait de réagir violemment.

Steve avait pris l'habitude de rester loin de lui le temps qu'il se remette des effets de la cryogénie. Ça prenait plus de temps que pour lui, mais Bucky finissait toujours par retrouver la mémoire. Du moins, le souvenir de celui qu'il était pour Hydra. Il n'avait pas montré un seul signe qu'il se rappelait d'autre chose, de leur vie d'avant, de l'homme qu'il était, depuis des décennies.

Kaspanovich les regarda à tour de rôle puis annonça :

"Voici vos quartiers. Vous les partagerez tout le temps que durera votre mission. Briefing demain. Vous avez le reste de la journée pour vous installer."

Puis il sortit, les laissant seul.

Steve observa la pièce. Il voulait gagner un peu de temps, repousser au maximum sa première discussion avec le peut-être inconnu qui était debout au milieu de la pièce.

Ils n'avaient jamais été enfermés dans une cellule à la surface, mais le changement était bénéfique. Ils allaient pouvoir profiter un peu de la lumière naturelle qui passait par l'unique fenêtre, placée haut et ornée de lourds barreaux.

Les deux lits étaient déjà posés côte à côte. Steve se demanda si les personnes qui installaient leurs quartiers oseraient un jour sauter le pas et n'en mettre qu'un seul.

Ils étaient tous les deux passés de main en main, de généraux en généraux, principalement russes, pendant des années. Et en même temps qu'eux, en même temps que l'équipement nécessaire, les caissons cryogéniques, la chaise, les drogues, étaient fournies certaines données, certaines informations.

Dont le fait que leurs deux atouts couchaient ensemble. Et qu'ils passaient toutes leurs nuits dans le même lit, aussi petit soit-il.

Le premier parce que Bucky le voulait, le réclamait. Et que Steve était incapable de lui refuser, même si c'était violent et douloureux et à des années lumières des échanges tendres qu'ils avaient dans le passé.

Et le second parce que lui-même avait besoin d'un semblant de normalité. De pouvoir prendre son amant dans ses bras et de faire comme si tout allait bien. De sentir la chaleur, l'odeur de Bucky autour de lui. Sans l'entendre parler d'Hydra, de leurs missions, de la cause qu'il défendait.

Il lui manquait tellement.

Alors qu'il était juste en face de lui, à l'observer avec un petit sourire en coin. Steve retint son soupir de soulagement. C'était le signe qu'il attendait. Le signe que Bucky l'avait reconnu. Enfin, il avait reconnu le Captain, l'amant du Soldat. Ce lien qui était la dernière chose qui les unissait encore et auquel Steve s'accrochait comme un naufragé à une bouée.

Alors que leurs regards se croisaient pour la première fois, le sourire de Bucky s'élargit.

"Hello."

"Hey."

Ils restaient plantés tous les deux au milieu de la pièce, à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

Soudainement cette distance fut trop pour Steve. Il s'avança et serra Bucky contre lui. Ce dernier resta figé quelques secondes avant de se détendre et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il sentait le froid, la glace, mais en dessous de tout ça, bien caché par toutes ces nouvelles odeurs, il sentait l'adolescent qui l'embrassait en cachette à New York, l'homme qui partageait sa couchette sur les fronts d'Europe.

Et cette odeur avait tellement manqué à Steve que, pendant quelques secondes, il s'étouffa presque dans la puissance de ses sentiments.

Il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait au point de ne pas mourir.

Il pensa avec dérision à toutes ces personnes qui annonçaient fièrement qu'elles seraient capables de donner leur vie pour celui ou celle qu'elles aimaient. Lui savait que vivre était une preuve bien plus forte, bien plus difficile à soutenir, que de simplement abandonner et mourir.

Steve aurait voulu demeurer ainsi pendant des heures. Il pouvait faire semblant. Tant qu'ils restaient silencieux, l'un contre l'autre, il pouvait se dire que rien n'avait changé. Mais Bucky avait d'autres idées. Bien trop rapidement, il se recula. Il commença à ouvrir les portes de l'armoire et à y ranger les habits posés sur le lit.

"Tu sais pourquoi ils ont besoin de nous ?"

"Non."

Rien de bon, ça au moins était évident, mais il se garda bien de le dire à voix haute. L'homme qui portait les traits de Bucky comme un costume, un déguisement, ne le comprendrait pas.

"Je me demande ce que ça va être. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera une mission longue."

Il répondit distraitement.

"Mmmh."

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Il voulait, pendant le reste de la journée au moins, agir normalement. Oublier le fait qu'on allait leur demander d'accomplir une mission dont il ne voulait même pas entendre parler.

Il s'approcha de la petite bibliothèque qui était accrochée sous la fenêtre. Bucky ne semblait pas gêné par son manque de réponse, car il continua de parler :

"Nous avons changé d'endroit. Tu penses que nous sommes toujours quelque part dans la Mère Patrie ?"

Steve arrêta d'étudier les livres de la bibliothèque, tous en alphabet cyrillique bien évidemment, tous à la gloire de la Russie.

Il détestait quand Bucky parlait de ce pays de cette manière, comme s'il était né ici. Il détestait l'accent parfait avec lequel il discutait avec les membres d'Hydra. Il détestait être le seul avec qui il utilisait encore leur langue maternelle.

Il avait envie de hurler, de secouer ce qui restait de son petit ami, de lui faire remarquer qu'il parlait un anglais parfait, sans la moindre trace d'accent et qu'il y avait une raison derrière ce fait. Mais comme toujours, il prit sur lui. Ça ne servirait à rien. Ça ne ferait que perturber Bucky un peu plus, puis le mettrait en colère. Et il deviendrait violent.

Il prit un des livres et se dirigea vers le lit. Il devait donner une réponse :

"Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que nous le saurons demain."

"Tu as raison. Je suis toujours trop pressé."

Bucky alla prendre un livre lui aussi et s'installa à côté de lui.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ainsi, leurs épaules l'une contre l'autre. Steve profita de chaque seconde. C'était vraisemblablement le calme avant la tempête. Au moins cette fois, il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec Bucky. Selon la volonté de leurs superviseurs, ils pourraient être de retour en cryo dans moins de vingt-quatre heures.

 

**ooOoo**

 

En fin de compte, leur mission avait nécessité du temps et ils étaient toujours éveillés quatre semaines après être sortis des caissons cryogéniques. Leurs nouveaux propriétaires semblaient vouloir se servir d'eux pour plusieurs missions.

La principale, celle qui les occupait tous deux la plupart du temps, était l'entraînement de plusieurs groupes de jeunes filles.

La Chambre Rouge, comme ils l'appelaient, était une école pour espions et assassins à la solde de la Russie. Ou d'Hydra. La différence, s'il y en avait une, n'était pas très claire.

Quelle que soit l'entité à la tête de ce projet, elle se servait des mêmes techniques de conditionnement que Hemrich avait appliqué sur Bucky. Steve avait reconnu les effets des drogues et de l'électricité utilisés pour recalibrer les cerveaux, éliminer les personnalités initiales.

Ça le mettait hors de lui de savoir que les expérimentations qu'ils avaient menées sur eux, avaient conduit à un système efficace de création de pantins, dévoués à une cause qu'on leur imposait. Et le fait, qu'ils se servent des capacités de Bucky, des expériences menées sur lui, afin d'entraîner de nouveaux assassins dès leur plus jeune âge le remplissait de rage. Certaines d'entre elles n'étaient encore que des enfants.

Le premier groupe devait avoir aux alentours de huit ans, et elles étaient déjà expertes dans le maniement des armes les plus courantes. Bucky parlait souvent de Natalia, une gamine haute comme trois pommes, déjà affreusement douée.

Heureusement, Steve était chargé de l'entraînement au combat rapproché et il n'avait que peu de contact avec les plus petites. Il ignorait s'il aurait pu, comme Bucky, apprendre à une enfant de huit ans à démonter une Kalachnikov. À se servir d'un couteau. D'un garrot.

C'était déjà assez difficile d'être l'instructeur d'adolescentes quand il savait que ce qu'il leur apprenait allait leur servir à assassiner des gens. Il se forçait à garder en tête qu'elles étaient innocentes, tout comme Bucky l'était, et que s'il ne les entraînait pas, elles échoueraient et se feraient tuer.

C'était une maigre consolation. Mais c'était la seule à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Il passa au milieu des jeunes filles, qui se battaient en duo. Il ajustait parfois une position, donnait quelques conseils, mais il devait bien se l'avouer, elles étaient douées et n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de lui.

Il venait de terminer une série d'exercices et allait en commencer un autre lorsque Bucky entra dans la pièce. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes puis Steve reprit le cours de ses explications.

Ce n'était pas rare qu'il vienne lui rendre visite pendant ses entraînements. Tout le monde dans le complexe était au courant de ses brusques accès de colère et de ses réactions parfois imprévisibles. Plusieurs personnes étaient restées alitées à l'infirmerie durant de longs mois car ils avaient oublié de rester à bonne distance. Les jeunes femmes étaient trop bien douées pour faire le même genre d'erreur. Elles prenaient garde à lui laisser autant d'espace que possible.

C'était l'exact contraire avec Steve.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il lui semblait qu'elles cherchaient toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables afin de l'approcher et de lui parler. Il les trouvait souvent au début de chaque cours, en petit groupe, à chuchoter et ricaner en le regardant. Il avait décidé de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention que ça.

Il aurait dû.

Un groupe d'élèves parmi les plus douées l'approchèrent à ce moment-là et commencèrent à lui poser des questions :

"Dites Captain, vous avez quel âge ? Vous faisiez quoi avant ? Vous venez d'où ? "

L'assaut de questions et leur proximité physique lui firent faire un pas en arrière. Il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention, quelle que soit l'époque. Gêné, il passa une main sur sa nuque.

"Euh … Et bien …"

Les jeunes filles se mirent à glousser et leur meneuse s'approcha un peu plus. Elle ne le toucha pas – elle n'aurait jamais osé, il était un officier supérieur pour elle – mais elle était assez proche pour qu'il sente son souffle sur sa peau lorsqu'elle posa sa question suivante :

"Vous avez une petite amie, Captain ?"

Il avait l'impression d'être un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Bien sûr, il avait compris ce qu'elles cherchaient à faire, mais il n'avait jamais été doué à ce petit jeu. Jamais doué avec les filles. Il avait bien essayé, plus jeune, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami, mais ça c'était toujours terminé en désastre.

Et après, lorsque le sérum avait fait son œuvre, quand on avait commencé à s'intéresser à sa vie amoureuse, il était dans une relation stable. Solide. Et surtout secrète.

Il avait très rapidement trouvé une réponse toute faite et crédible et il en avait usé et abusé.  _Je suis engagé auprès de ma patrie._  Sauf qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de dire ce genre de chose avec sa situation actuelle. Il était hors de question d'avouer avoir un quelconque attachement à ce pays, à cette organisation qu'il méprisait.

Il cherchait encore quoi leur répondre quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps.

Le poing de Bucky était enfoncé dans le mur à gauche de la porte. Son regard, glacial, était posé sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière poussa un cri d'alarme. Steve recula de deux pas, avec l'espoir que la distance diffuserait la tension dans la pièce.

Il savait très bien ce qui avait poussé à cette réaction. Bucky était jaloux. Il était même devenu possessif avec le temps. Steve portait assez souvent ses marques sur le corps pour savoir à quel point. Il avait choisi de les voir comme une preuve d'amour, de la même manière que toutes les autres choses que Bucky faisait et exigeait de lui, plus que d'un signe malsain.

Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'avec des circonstances normales, la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous deux serait jugée abusive. Mais ils ne vivaient pas une situation normale.

Et puis il guérissait vite.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment comme si Bucky le forçait, il avait toujours possibilité de dire non. Il pouvait se défendre, il était assez fort pour ça.

S'il le souhaitait.

Et il ne le souhaitait pas.

Mais il était hors de question que d'autres paient pour ses choix.

Il envoya les jeunes filles à leur cours suivant et entraîna Bucky vers leurs quartiers. Ils n'étaient plus constamment escortés d'un point à l'autre du complexe, mais leur porte restait gardée, jour et nuit.

À peine la serrure s'était verrouillée derrière eux que son compagnon de cellule l'avait attrapé et poussé contre le mur, se collant à lui. Steve savait ce qu'il allait arriver et il tenta d'adoucir un peu la collision en saisissant le T-shirt de Bucky au niveau de l'épaule.

Ça n'empêcha pas le premier contact entre leurs lèvres d'être violent. Mais au moins, sa tête ne frappa pas le béton derrière lui. Bucky le mordit, sa manière à lui de réclamer le passage et Steve entrouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour lui permettre d'y insérer sa langue.

La main de métal était contre sa hanche et il sentait déjà les bleus se former sous la pression. Des doigts, de chair ceux-là, glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Il savait quelle était la prochaine étape. Il agit en conséquence et pencha la tête légèrement en arrière.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Bucky détacha les lèvres de sa bouche pour les placer sur son cou.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Bucky suça, lécha et mordit jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit constellée de marques.

La douleur était une information que son cerveau n'enregistrait plus vraiment. Il vivait avec elle constamment. Des blessures en mission, des expériences, des punitions. Il avait appris à la filtrer pour ne laisser passer que le plaisir.

Il sentait les dents de Bucky sur sa peau, le sang remonter à la surface, la manière dont il pressait son corps contre le sien, le clouant là où il le voulait.

Comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Comme s'il avait envie de s'enfuir.

Sa main était toujours à la même place, sur l'épaule de Bucky. Son poing serré autour du tissu de son T-shirt tentait de le repousser, de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. A moins qu'il n'essaie de le retenir ? De le faire approcher ? Plus près, tout contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent qu'un.

Il ne savait pas.

Certainement que s'il voulait vraiment l'éloigner, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à le faire. Sa version du sérum était bien supérieure à celle créée par Zola. Il était plus fort. Et aucun d'entre eux ne l'ignorait.

Et pourtant il restait passif.

Ses tentatives de le repousser, si c'était vraiment de ça qu'il s'agissait, manquaient de volonté.

Une part de Steve aimait sa position, aimait savoir que malgré tout, Bucky le désirait assez pour vouloir le marquer, le posséder. Même s'il aurait souhaité qu'ils prennent leur temps, soient plus doux l'un avec l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas dans les choix qui s'offraient à lui.

Déjà en temps normal, ils étaient brutaux, frénétiques. Alors en cet instant, il n'avait absolument aucune chance de pouvoir ralentir quoi que ce soit alors que la jalousie et la colère attisaient chacun des gestes de son amant.

Steve resta immobile pendant tout ce temps. Il savait que Bucky se calmerait de lui-même quand il serait satisfait. Le problème était que, parfois, ce qui le satisfaisait laissait Steve avec des marques de strangulation et des lignes tracées au couteau sur sa poitrine, son ventre, ses épaules. Parfois même ses cuisses.

Il sentait l'érection de son petit ami frotter contre sa jambe. Son propre membre commençait à réagir de la même manière. C'était plus fort que lui. Avoir les mains de Bucky sur lui, ses lèvres contre sa peau avaient toujours eu le même effet.

A force de vivre dans la violence permanente, de n'avoir rien qu'il puisse considérer comme acquis, Steve avait appris à apprécier ce qu'il avait. Il pensa brièvement à ce que serait sa vie si Bucky n'avait pas survécu à sa chute. S'il ne se souvenait absolument plus de lui. S'il était mort sur une table d'opération ou durant une mission.

Comparé à tout ça, la situation actuelle n'était pas aussi mauvaise.

Ils étaient vivants. Ils pouvaient encore se perdre dans le corps de l'autre. Steve n'était pas aveugle au point de dire qu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais ça signifiait forcement quelque chose. Il refusait de penser autrement. Il ne le supporterait pas. Pas avec tout ce qu'il avait fait, accepté, subi, afin de garder cette connexion entre eux.

Sa main, toujours pressée contre l'épaule de son petit ami, arrêta de le garder à distance. Son poing s'ouvrit et ses doigts de glissèrent vers son cou, sa nuque, avant de s'enfouir dans les longues mèches de cheveux bruns.

Bucky, certainement satisfait de son travail détacha ses lèvres de son cou pour les déposer sur sa bouche. Steve lui ouvrit le passage sans attendre, mais il resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux.

Il tira.

Et Bucky grogna.

Ce son ne fit que durcir un peu plus son membre.

Pendant que Bucky tentait de lui enlever son t-shirt sans détacher leurs lèvres, Steve glissa ses paumes sous le tissu de celui de son amant. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts effleurer la peau, des caresses aussi douces que des plumes.

Un violent coup de dents le fit siffler de douleur.

La prise dans ses cheveux se raffermit, montrant le mécontentement de Bucky. Ce dernier ne savait jamais comment réagir lorsqu'on lui donnait un peu de tendresse. Quand les mains de Steve retournèrent sur sa peau, elles pressaient et griffaient et pinçaient.

Bucky grogna à nouveau contre sa bouche. Il s'éloigna ensuite de quelques centimètres et enleva le vêtement qui le gênait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il le balança derrière lui sans regarder où il atterrissait. Steve en avait profité pour s'écarter du mur. Il y retourna bien vite, poussé par Bucky, et sa tête entra en collision avec le béton. Il chassa les deux mains posées sur sa poitrine d'un geste agacé.

Bucky n'y prêta aucune attention et recommença. Steve grogna la seconde fois que l'arrière de son crane heurta le mur. Sa réaction fut plus violente. L'impact de sa main sur le poignet qui le retenait résonna dans la pièce.

Le seul effet visible qu'il réussit à provoquer fut un sourire.

Puis Bucky le poussa à nouveau. Et cette fois tout son corps suivit le mouvement. Il bloqua complètement Steve qui frissonna lorsque le métal froid entra en contact avec un téton.

Mais il resta où il était, coincé.

Steve laissa son amant mener la danse. Il le laissa l'embrasser, sucer, mordre, griffer. Ce qu'il voulait, où il voulait.

Son propre désir ne faisait qu'augmenter, formant une boule brûlante dans le bas de son ventre. Il bougea jusqu'à ce que la cuisse de Bucky se place entre ses jambes. La pression sur son érection le rendit plus entreprenant.

Lui aussi avait le droit de laisser des marques. Il se pencha jusqu'à atteindre sa cible, la peau fine qui recouvrait la jugulaire de Bucky. Ce dernier le laissa lécher et goûter cet endroit quelques instants, mais très rapidement, il reprit le contrôle de la situation.

Steve se retrouva à nouveau contre le mur, la prothèse contre sa gorge et la main de chair dans son pantalon, autour de son érection. Il ignorait absolument laquelle des deux l'avait totalement immobilisé, mais il resta figé, le regard planté dans celui de son amant, pendant que ce dernier le caressait à travers son pantalon.

Quand Bucky fut certain qu'il avait gagné cette manche, il le lâcha complètement et l'orienta vers le lit. Arrivé au bord, il continua à pousser. Steve résista par réflexe. Il n'était pas une poupée que l'on pouvait diriger à sa guise. Pendant quelques instants, Bucky sembla abandonner. Mais d'un mouvement vif de la jambe, il déstabilisa Steve et ce dernier tomba lourdement sur le matelas. Sa tête se cogna sur le métal du lit. Il leva une main pour frotter contre la bosse qui allait vraisemblablement apparaître d'ici peu.

Il regarda son compagnon de cellule avec colère lorsque celui-ci s'installa sur ses hanches. Ce dernier mouvement était totalement gratuit. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire tomber ainsi.

Quand Bucky approcha les mains de son visage, Steve les dégagea d'un geste brusque.

"Non."

Pas du tout gêné par son refus, Bucky se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il fut à nouveau repoussé.

"Non."

La prothèse saisit son poignet droit et le cloua au lit. Steve tira, mais il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir se détacher de son étreinte, pas sans faire mal à l'un d'entre eux.

Quand ce dernier s'approcha pour l'embrasser, il tourna la tête sur le côté. Bucky se contenta pendant quelques instants de marquer un peu plus son cou, de mordre le lobe de son oreille. Fort. Puis il traça de ses dents une ligne depuis sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Mais Steve les garda hors de portée.

Frustré, Bucky gronda :

"Je veux t'embrasser."

"Non."

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

"Je veux t'embrasser. Maintenant."

"Non."

Une main glissa dans ses cheveux, menaçante. Mais les yeux de Bucky ne comportaient que du désir et de la frustration. Pas une once de colère. Avaient-ils vraiment du temps à perdre avec ce genre de chose ? N'avaient-ils pas plus important à gérer qu'une simple bosse, même pas volontaire ?

Steve savait que Bucky n'était pas responsable de son comportement. Il ne faisait que réagir à ce qu'on lui avait appris, à son environnement. Il était incapable d'accepter le moindre geste de tendresse. Sa vie entière était vouée aux combats, à la violence.

Ces moments qu'ils partageaient tous les deux étaient probablement les seuls instants agréables dans sa vie. Et Steve était en train de lui enlever juste parce qu'il n'appréciait pas de s'être fait mal. Il devait être honnête, la manière donc Bucky demandait - exigeait était un mot plus juste - était à des années lumières d'une requête normale, mais rien n'était plus normal depuis bien longtemps.

Et Steve savait.

Il savait ce que Bucky ignorait. Il savait que ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Il savait que Bucky devrait accepter ses refus, à la seconde où il les émettait. Mais il savait aussi que Bucky en était incapable, et que son rejet le faisait souffrir. Inutilement.

Parce que Steve en avait envie. Il ne devrait pas et il en avait honte parfois, mais dieu qu'il en avait envie. Il capitula et, d'un geste rapide, pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant.

La défaite ne devrait pas avoir un goût aussi addictif. Ne devrait pas être un mélange de café noir, de cigarettes et derrière tous ces nouveaux arômes, celui de Bucky, celui qui n'avait jamais changé, celui qui lui remémorait son adolescence, les promenades dans Brooklyn, Coney Island, mais plus que tout, qui lui rappelait le bonheur et la joie de vivre.

Il tiendrait. Il tiendrait pour tous les deux et quand ils sortiraient, ils revivraient de tels moments.

Ses mains entourèrent la mâchoire de son petit ami et il l'embrassa avec abandon.

Steve était tellement plongé dans la sensation des lèvres contre les siennes, de la langue qui envahissait sa bouche et qu'il n'arrivait pas, ne voulait pas, repousser, qu'il ne remarqua que trop tard que Bucky avait sorti un de ses couteaux.

La douleur quand la lame pénétra sa chair le fit reculer, pantelant. Il arracha le métal de son corps.

Le propriétaire de l'arme regardait, subjugué, le sang couler lentement de la blessure.

Quand il approcha le couteau une seconde fois, Steve le repoussa d'un coup sur le poignet. Mais Bucky insista. Il tentait encore et encore de rajouter des lignes rouges à celle déjà présente, mais, à chaque fois, il était arrêté. Ce jeu était malsain.

C'était hypocrite de la part de Steve, parce que Bucky était beaucoup plus prudent et doux avec lui lorsqu'il maniait ses couteaux qu'il ne l'était quand il utilisait la prothèse, ses ongles ou ses dents. Mais l'apparition de ces armes dans leur lit le mettait mal à l'aise. Les marques qu'elles laissaient sur sa peau le gênaient. Et pourtant, en quoi était-ce pire que les empreintes de strangulation qui ornaient son cou ?

Il l'ignorait.

Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec le fait que jamais, jamais Bucky n'aurait utilisé un couteau sur lui dans le passé, alors qu'il l'avait, à plusieurs reprises, mordu et griffé ?

Ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce, malgré tout, Steve aimait ça ?

Il aimait sentir la lame entrer en lui, percevoir la maîtrise de Bucky à cet instant, éprouver une douleur plus aiguë, un peu moins facile à ignorer que toutes les autres.

Il aimait voir les pupilles de son tortionnaire se dilater, sa langue passer sur ses lèvres, doucement, comme s'il pouvait déjà goutter au sang qui était en train de couler.

Il aimait endurer la légère brûlure de la salive sur la plaie quand cette même langue glissait sur ses coupures. Et ensuite goûter son propre sang, apporté jusqu'à sa bouche par cette même langue, ces mêmes lèvres.

Toutes ces pensées accélèrent son cœur et sa respiration. Son érection était devenue douloureuse. Bien malgré lui, ça l'excitait. Alors, quand Bucky approcha une fois encore son couteau, il le laissa faire.

Le bruit qui franchit ses lèvres quand la lame le pénétra se perdit quelque part entre le soulagement et la douleur.

Bucky l'observait, son regard passant de son couteau au visage de Steve et inversement. L'arme dansait sur sa peau, un balai que les deux hommes suivaient avec attention. Elle laissait derrière elle des gouttes de sang, comme des empreintes de pas déposées par une danseuse étoile.

Tout d'abord le chemin retraçait les errements d'une personne perdue, des courbes à gauche, à droite, des demi-tours, puis brusquement, une direction. Une avancée plus rapide, décidée.

Et après quelques instants, une étoile rouge sur sa peau pâle, un grognement :

"A moi."

Bucky, toujours assis sur ses hanches, regarda son œuvre avec avidité. Il avait un petit sourire satisfait qui aida Steve à ne pas se rebiffer à l'idée d'être marqué par le symbole d'un pays qu'il exécrait. Parce que ce n'était pas la Russie que son amant avait représentée sur son torse, c'était son propre symbole, un moyen supplémentaire de le marquer.

Bucky enleva son T-shirt et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Steve ouvrit tout de suite la bouche. Une langue s'y immisça immédiatement. Des dents trouvèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Et des mains, l'une brûlante et l'autre glaciale, saisirent ses hanches. Des doigts pénétrèrent sa peau et appuyèrent, appuyèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve incapable de se déplacer.

Il ne put que rester allongé, pressé contre le matelas par tout le corps de Bucky, pendant que ce dernier bougeait ses hanches contre les siennes.

Il se releva après plusieurs minutes de ces mouvements lascifs, presque hypnotiques. Le cerveau de Steve court-circuita quand il vit le torse de son amant recouvert de son sang. Il se redressa à son tour et l'embrassa. Il profita du moment pour inverser leurs positions. La réaction fut immédiate. Bucky détestait ne pas être totalement libre de ses mouvements. Il était déjà en train de le repousser avant même que Steve n'ait terminé de l'allonger sur le lit.

Ils étaient tous deux trop bien entraînés pour se laisser piéger facilement, mais à cet instant, Steve avait un avantage supplémentaire. Il pesa de tous son poids sur l'entrejambe de Bucky, utilisant sa force et sa position pour limiter l'étendue de ses mouvements.

Lorsque, enfin, il parvint à attraper le poignet de chair, il le pressa sur le matelas, loin au-dessus de l'oreiller. Avec un bras bloqué et le bas de son corps cloué au lit par les hanches de Steve, Bucky avait beaucoup moins de possibilités d'évasion. Ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant que son bras gauche ne rejoigne le droit.

Une fois sa proie incapable de lui échapper, Steve baissa les yeux.

Bucky était étendu sous lui, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Le coin de sa bouche se releva légèrement. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient en partie détachés et le contraste des longues mèches brunes avec le blanc des draps étaient saisissant. Sans compter que ses yeux d'habitudes si sombres étaient maintenant clairs comme l'eau d'un torrent de montagne.

Ce n'était définitivement ni le moment, ni l'endroit de se perdre dans des considérations romantiques de ce genre. Bucky avait une idée derrière la tête. Il avait toujours une idée en tête. Ses cuisses glissèrent le long des jambes de Steve, le long de ses hanches avant de s'immobiliser autour de sa taille.

Il commença ensuite une lente ondulation qui amenait périodiquement leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Ce fut trop pour Steve, qui plongea vers lui et l'embrassa. Sa langue fut accueillie dans la bouche de Bucky. Il le sentit se détendre sous lui, accepter sa présence. Accepter la situation, leurs positions respectives.

Ce n'était pas souvent que Bucky capitulait ainsi et Steve se perdit dans ses sensations. Dans le corps chaud et souple sous le sien. Dans la danse de leurs langues. Dans le mouvement de leurs hanches.

Seul le sérum et ses réflexes augmentés lui permirent de réagir avant que Bucky ne lui échappe totalement. Il aurait dû se douter que ce dernier allait tenter quelque chose du genre. Comme si l'homme qu'il était devenu pouvait abandonner sans combattre.

Ils luttèrent brièvement, chacun cherchant à prendre le contrôle de l'autre. Bucky réussit à se glisser sur le flanc et juste avant qu'il ne parvienne à inverser à nouveau leurs positions, Steve réussit à attraper son poignet droit. Il le remonta immédiatement le long de son dos et utilisa ensuite sa taille et son poids pour l'immobiliser contre le matelas.

Appuyé sur son épaule gauche, la tête dans les oreillers et le bras droit retenu dans le haut de son dos, Bucky était à sa merci.

Et il le savait.

Il grognait et sifflait. Steve reconnut même quelques insultes russes.

La position n'était pas confortable mais elle n'était pas douloureuse. Du moins pour le moment. Il utilisa sa main libre et repoussa les longues mèches de cheveux qui recouvraient le visage de son petit ami. Il déposa un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Puis un autre. Le troisième atterrit doucement sur ses lèvres et Bucky lui accorda le passage.

Deux secondes après que Steve soit entré, des dents se refermèrent sur sa langue. Il recula vivement, la douleur lui arrachant un cri. Il regarda Bucky qui l'observait avec un petit sourire satisfait.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça."

"Libère moi."

"Non."

"Libère moi."

Cette fois, de fut Steve qui se mit à sourire.

"Non."

Sa main caressa la peau nue du dos de Bucky. Doucement. Tendrement. Appuyant sur chaque vertèbre. De plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon. Ses lèvres suivirent ensuite le chemin qu'avaient pris ses doigts.

Il défit habillement le bouton qui retenait le vêtement. Il tira ensuite sur le tissu, toujours d'une seule main, jusqu'à libérer l'érection qui se cachait dessous. Steve prit garde à ne pas trop s'approcher des dents de son petit ami. Il avait retenu la leçon. Il raffermit également sa prise sur son bras, avant de se pencher et de déposer une série de baisers sur ses joues, sa mâchoire, ses épaules et son dos.

Il plaça ses jambes entre celles de Bucky et les écarta afin de déstabiliser un peu plus sa position. Il était totalement à sa merci. C'était tellement rare que Steve en profita. Il pouvait, durant quelques instants du moins, leur procurer un peu de tendresse.

Le mouvement de sa main autour de la verge de Bucky ralentit. Son entrejambe collée aux fesses de son petit ami les faisait se balancer doucement, comme s'il cherchait à bercer l'homme sous lui.

Bucky avait caché son visage dans le coussin et ses cheveux avaient fini d'obscurcir ses traits. Steve se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir souffler dans son oreille.

"Tout va bien. Je te tiens. Je m'occupe de tout. Laisse-toi faire."

Il savait qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup.

Qu'accepter d'abandonner, accepter un peu de gentillesse était extrêmement compliqué pour Bucky. La différence entre la violence qui les entourait constamment et ces moments tendres ne faisaient que souligner l'abomination de ce qu'ils vivaient tous les jours. Parce que, quand les coups et la mort étaient tout ce que vous connaissiez, ils devenaient la norme.

Et forcer Bucky à faire face à cette différence était cruel.

Mais pour le moment, il ne bougeait pas, ne se débattait pas et Steve décida que tant que ce serait le cas, il pourrait laisser libre court à ses propres besoins. Il souffrait tellement de voir Bucky perdu au milieu de tout ce qu'ils vivaient, d'être repoussé à chaque fois qu'il voulait le consoler ou lui apporter un peu d'amour.

L'érection que Steve tenait toujours n'avait pas diminué et il la caressa, lentement, avec juste assez de pression pour que Bucky sente chacun de ses doigts. Il continuait aussi à les bercer tous les deux et à embrasser chaque centimètre de peau qu'il arrivait à atteindre.

Mais il ne voyait toujours pas le visage de son petit ami et quand ce dernier commença à trembler contre lui, il lâcha son érection pour repousser les mèches de cheveux qui dissimulaient son visage. Bucky s'était caché dans l'oreiller et Steve l'appela doucement.

"Hey."

Bucky se figea, enfonçant juste un peu plus son visage dans le tissu.

"Regarde-moi."

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un mouvement de tête.

"Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît."

Il reprit la verge de son amant dans sa main libre et ponctua chacun de ses aller-retours par des encouragements.

"Regarde-moi."

"Je veux te voir."

"S'il te plaît."

"Tu n'as rien à craindre."

"J'ai envie de t'embrasser."

Petit à petit, Steve sentit la tension quitter le corps de son amant et enfin, enfin, il tourna la tête légèrement vers lui. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui coupa le souffle. Il n'avait plus vu cette douceur depuis leurs premiers jours aux mains d'Hydra.

Il ne put que se pencher en avant et déposer un long baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Bucky resta sans bouger. Il ressemblait tellement à l'ancien lui à cet instant. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sa dureté habituelle et ses yeux étaient remplis d'un mélange de tendresse et de désir.

Steve n'en supporta pas la vue très longtemps. C'était trop dur. Trop douloureux.

Il ferma les yeux et embrassa l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Le lent glissement de leurs deux langues, couplé au mouvement de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, le déstabilisa complètement. C'était ce qu'il appelait de ses vœux depuis si longtemps. Ce qu'il lui avait été refusé depuis une éternité. Il lâcha le bras de Bucky, il n'avait plus besoin de le retenir de force. Il restait complètement détendu sous lui. Il acceptait enfin ce que Steve voulait lui offrir.

Ce dernier sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Il ignorait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, à partager une intimité qu'ils avaient perdu depuis de décennies, malgré toutes les fois où ils avaient baisé.

Il se redressa à un moment et un seul son franchit ses lèvres, un souffle plein de révérence et d'amour :

"Bucky."

La réaction fut immédiate.

Les traits de Bucky se durcirent et ses yeux perdirent toute tendresse. Leur gris redevint glacial et, en moins de deux secondes, Steve se retrouva devant un choix : résister et risquer de blesser l'un d'entre eux ou se soumettre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en fait. L'une de ces solutions était tout simplement inenvisageable et il se retrouva rapidement sur le dos, avec un Bucky très en colère à nouveau installé sur ses hanches.

Tous les gestes de Bucky étaient lents et délibérés, comme s'il se retenait de faire mal, de frapper. Steve ne bougea pas quand il prit ses deux poignets dans la main métallique. Ses bras furent guidés contre le matelas, haut, très haut au-dessus de sa tête. Les doigts qui appuyaient sur ses os étaient durs et froids. Ils allaient laisser des marques. Ils laissaient déjà des marques.

Bucky ouvrit son pantalon de l'autre main avec des mouvements rapides et saccadés. Il le baissa, ainsi que le caleçon long que Steve portait en dessous, jusqu'à ses cuisses.

Ce dernier connaissait par cœur la suite des événements. Il se maudit d'avoir laissé le moment lui faire oublier que, malgré tous ses vœux, tous ses efforts, toutes ses prières, l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas vraiment Bucky. Qu'il ne répondait plus à ce nom depuis bien trop longtemps. Et qu'il avait développé une profonde jalousie à son encontre.

Steve ne savait jamais s'il devait s'en réjouir – sa réaction voulait forcement dire qu'une part de lui se souvenait, même inconsciemment - ou pleurer.

Mais Bucky ne semblait pas gêné par ses états d'âmes. Il retenait toujours ses poignets d'une main et il utilisa la seconde pour attraper une des jambes emmêlées aux siennes. Il la plaça sur son épaule et saisit ensuite sa propre érection.

Steve ne put empêcher tout son corps de se crisper. Bucky le sentit et grogna. Ainsi installé, Steve n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir l'arrêter.

Et il ne le voulait même pas.

Dans les quelques seconds nécessaires à Bucky pour se mettre en position, la peine et la déception et le découragement qui habitaient Steve avaient laissé place à de la colère. Pas contre Bucky, jamais contre Bucky, mais contre leur situation, contre tous les hommes qui avaient défilés dans leurs vies depuis qu'ils étaient tombés ou avaient sauté de ce foutu train.

Des hommes qui avaient chacun amené leur petite pierre à l'édifice branlant qu'était maintenant l'amour de sa vie. Qui avaient enchaîné Steve ici. Encore plus efficacement que s'ils avaient utilisé des tonnes d'acier. Juste avec une connexion, le plus délicats des fils, mais plus solide que son bouclier en vibranium.

Jamais il n'abandonnerait Bucky ici. Même si ce n'était plus vraiment lui. Même s'il ne le redeviendrait probablement jamais. Ce n'était pas possible, quel que soit leur environnement. Et la probabilité qu'ils réussissent un jour à s'échapper était pratiquement nulle. De plus, il devrait convaincre son petit ami de tenter le coup.

Il enregistra à peine la douleur quand Bucky le pénétra.

Il devait avouer, même si cela l'attristait, qu'il en avait l'habitude. Ça faisait bien longtemps que son amant ne s'occupait plus de choses aussi triviales que du lubrifiant ou d'un temps de préparation. De toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais accès au premier.

Et Steve était conscient qu'il avait ses propres problèmes, parce qu'il aimait ça. Il appréciait la sensation de brûlure que Bucky provoquait avec chacun de ses coups de rein. Il avait besoin de sentir son corps s'ouvrir, s'écarter, s'adapter à sa présence. Chez lui aussi le plaisir et la douleur étaient devenus intrinsèquement liés et quand des coups de langues sur un de ses tétons alternaient avec des coups de dents, il était incapable de dire lequel des deux lui apportait le plus de plaisir.

La main qui enserrait ses poignets relâcha légèrement son étreinte. Steve se dégagea. Lui aussi voulait toucher, agripper, caresser. Il se retrouva très rapidement, plié en deux, ses jambes retenues contre son torse par deux mains placées à l'arrière de ses genoux.

Steve s'accrocha aux épaules de Bucky et accueillit avec un grognement chacun de ses mouvements de hanche.

Pendant quelques minutes les seuls sons audibles dans la pièce furent le claquement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, le lit qui cognait le mur avec un bruit sourd et les halètements et gémissements des deux occupants.

Steve sentait son plaisir et son excitation monter. Inexorablement. Il attira son petit ami contre lui et l'embrassa.

Il fut récompensé par une morsure, encore une, qui traversa la fine barrière de sa peau. Le sang se mit à couler et Bucky, comme à son habitude, s'empressa d'en lécher et sucer chaque goutte. Steve savait qu'à la seconde où la plaie se serait refermée, il tenterait d'en provoquer une autre.

Quand le goût cuivré fut sur le point de disparaître de leur baiser, Steve s'éloigna de quelques centimètres afin d'éviter une nouvelle morsure.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, assez proche pour respirer le même air, assez proche pour pouvoir goutter les lèvres de l'autre du bout de la langue, mais juste à la bonne distance pour que Steve n'ait rien à craindre des dents de Bucky.

Cela sembla suffire à ce dernier pendant encore une minute ou deux. Puis quelque chose changea. Une des mains qui retenait ses jambes bougea. Elle remonta lentement sur son torse, sur l'étoile qui avait déjà commencé à cicatriser, sur sa clavicule. Elle remonta jusqu'à son cou, laissant des traces de griffures tout le long de son trajet.

La première pression sur sa pomme d'Adam poussa Steve à déglutir. Il resta ensuite totalement immobile. Il planta son regard dans celui de Bucky et lui offrit tout.

Sa vie.

Sa mort.

Et tout ce qui se produirait entre les deux chapitres de cette même histoire. Parce que tout commençait et finissait avec lui. Parce qu'il l'aimait. D'un amour irraisonné, total, dévorant. Parce que si cette dévotion disparaissait, alors tout ce qu'il avait fait n'aurait plus de sens. Il perdrait cette dernière petite excuse qui lui permettait encore de se regarder dans une glace.

_Je l'ai fait par amour. Je l'ai fait pour Bucky._

Même si dans un sens, c'était faire porter à son petit ami un poids bien trop lourd. Jamais Bucky ne lui avait demandé de sauter de ce train, il ne lui avait pas demandé de rester ici, de mener ces missions, d'entraîner ces jeunes filles.

La seule chose qu'il ne lui ait jamais demandé, c'était de survivre. Loin d'ici. Heureux et en bonne santé. Sauf que Steve en aurait été incapable. Pas sans lui. Alors il avait fait le choix de rester. C'était sa décision. Il ne devait pas en laisser les conséquences peser sur quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas juste.

La pression sur sa trachée et sa jugulaire avait augmenté et il éprouvait les premiers symptômes d'asphyxie. Il arrivait toujours à respirer, difficilement, mais l'oxygène n'irriguait plus assez vite à son cerveau. Ça lui donnait toujours une impression de détachement par rapport à la situation. Il pouvait se concentrer sur les plus petits détails, les plus petites sensations, sans être pollué par les plus flagrants.

Il sentait la queue de Bucky à l'intérieur de lui, le froid du métal autour de son cou, les plaques qui se chevauchaient, la chaleur de son souffle contre ses lèvres. Il entendit clairement, à travers le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses oreilles, le mantra qui passait les lèvres de son amant :

"À moi. À moi. À moi. À moi. À moi. À moi. À moi."

Son orgasme ne le prit pas par surprise. La possessivité que contenait ces deux mots avaient toujours le même effet sur lui. Son sperme alla rejoindre le sang et la sueur qui souillaient déjà son abdomen.

La pression sur son cou augmenta brusquement et sa respiration fut totalement bloquée. Bucky se figea contre lui et jouit à son tour. Puis il le relâcha immédiatement, comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il serrait trop fort. Que Steve ne pouvait plus respirer.

Il se laissa tomber et ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre pendant de longues minutes.

Dans le silence qui accompagna ce moment de calme, Steve tenta de cataloguer toutes les marques qui parsemaient désormais son corps. Il y en avait plus que d'habitude. Était-ce le signe que leur relation empirait ? Ou bien que ses propres limites avaient encore reculé ? Est-ce-que ça avait de l'importance ?

Bucky était allongé sur l'étoile gravée sur son torse et Steve était incapable de voir les marques de strangulation qui devaient orner son cou. Mais il les sentait. Intensément. Douloureusement.

La couleur de ses poignets frôlait le noir tellement elle était sombre. Il avait une trace de morsure si nette qu'il voyait le contour des dents sur son épaule droite. Il y avait également des marques de doigts sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses jambes étaient engourdies à force d'être restées dans la même position pendant trop longtemps et l'endroit où Bucky était encore inséré en lui le brûlait.

Chaque inspiration était difficile, presque sifflante, comme au début d'une de ses nombreuses crises d'asthme, à l'époque où il en faisait encore.

Bucky leva les yeux brusquement, perplexe. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux entendre. Steve vit l'inquiétude entrer dans les yeux bleus de son petit ami. Il retint son souffle, arrêta de bouger. S'il avait pu stopper son cœur, il l'aurait fait.

Bucky était en train de se rappeler quelque chose. Steve avait déjà vu ce regard lointain, perdu, ce froncement de sourcil. Après plusieurs secondes, Bucky demanda, l'air absent :

"Tout va bien, Stevie ?"

Steve étouffa un sanglot. C'était un surnom qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des années. D'une main tremblante, il toucha la joue de l'homme qu'il aimait.

"Oui. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Leur porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un garde, qu'il ne connaissait pas, entra dans la pièce en gesticulant et hurlant. Bucky était debout et en train de remonter son pantalon avant même que le second occupant du lit ait commencé à réagir.

Il répondit au garde par une volée d'injures et le repoussa violemment vers l'extérieur. La porte claqua derrière eux et Steve resta seul.

 

 

> **Rapport du Sergent Rozanov**
> 
> **Date : 11 octobre 1973**
> 
> **Sujet : rapport d'incident N0 25369 - Soldat de l'hiver**
> 
> **Cet après-midi, à 1645, le Soldat de l'hiver a agressé et battu le soldat de première classe Outterklo. Ce dernier était chargé de surveiller la porte du sa cellule depuis deux jours. Il a pris son poste à 16h30, comme l'exigeait ses prérogatives.**
> 
> **Il a annoncé avoir entendu des bruits suspects à l'intérieur de la pièce et, après avoir cherché son supérieur en vain, a décidé d'entrer de lui-même.**
> 
> **Choqué par les mœurs déviantes des deux hommes, il a menacé d'écrire un rapport qui provoquerait leur séparation.**
> 
> **Le soldat l'a ensuite attaqué.**
> 
> **Il lui a cassé quatre côtes, le poignet droit et le nez avant que je n'arrive sur les lieux pour les séparer. Le soldat a immédiatement obéi et nous avons pu porter secours à Outterklo.**
> 
> **Cet incident met en lumière des manquements évidents dans la transmission des informations nécessaires à toute personne susceptible d'entrer en contact avec nos deux atouts. Bien que beaucoup de données et d'informations aient été perdues avec le temps et les changements de propriétaires, d'autres sont parfaitement connues et gardées dans leurs dossiers. Aucun des responsables de ce programme n'ignore qu'il ne faut jamais séparer ces deux hommes.**
> 
> **Je suggère de créer une copie partielle de ces documents et de les distribuer. Nous éviterions ainsi ce genre d'incident.**
> 
> **Je propose également que les mœurs déviantes des deux hommes soient annoncées clairement aux potentielles nouvelles recrues et qu'on leur laisse le choix d'accepter ou refuser le poste en leur âme et conscience, sans que cela ne soit retenu dans leurs dossiers.**
> 
> **Nous ne pouvons forcer de jeunes âmes russes à côtoyer tant de perversité sans leur avis éclairé.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : dans ma tête, on frôle le non consentement dans ce chapitre. Pour certains d'entre vous, il est possible que l'on franchisse la ligne dans le sens où, à ce moment de la fic, Steve ne donne pas un oui franc et libre et que leur relation penche clairement du côté de l'abusif.
> 
> J'ai très longuement hésité à écrire ce passage, tout comme la première mission au chapitre 5, mais ils étaient tous les deux très importants dans ma vision de cette fic, pour ce que je voulais écrire et comment je voulais l'écrire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux que j'aurai pu choquer ou mettre mal à l'aise.


	9. Mission Nicholas J. Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Alors vous avez pensé quoi du petit extrait que j'ai partagé en début de semaine sur la page Facebook ? Ça n'avait pas un gout de trop peu ? Enfin vous n'avez plus à attendre, voilà le chapitre en entier.
> 
> J'espère que le dernier ne vous a pas trop secoué, il était spécialement dur. Heureusement, celui là est plus léger. Enfin plus léger pour cette fic, je crois que ça ne sera jamais un texte plein de bonnes ondes et tout rose. Enfin l'idée, c'est que ce chapitre n'a pas besoin de warning particulier.
> 
> Comme toujours, je vous remercie tous pour vos lectures, vos commentaires (Nachtvogel_im_Wolkenschloss et Amaeliss) et vos kudos. Et aussi un immense merci à Julindy pour sa bêta de qualité supérieure, si vous saviez tout ce qu'elle a apporté et continue à apporter à cette histoire, vous seriez tous en train de lui envoyer des messages de remerciement.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous.

Ça faisait cinq jours qu'ils étaient décongelés et ils n'avaient reçus que très peu d'informations. Il était gardé avec le Captain, comme toujours, mais ils avaient encore été déplacés. Ils n'étaient plus en Russie. Les gens autour d'eux parlaient anglais et ils avaient cet air arrogant qui caractérisaient tous les américains. Et ces idiots n'avaient même pas pris la peine de le faire passer sur la chaise. Il sentait des choses à la frontière de sa conscience, des échos que ses anciens superviseurs faisaient disparaître un peu après chaque réveil.

Le Captain agissait bizarrement depuis leur réveil et leur premier briefing. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de vraiment défini, mais le Soldat le connaissait assez pour reconnaître les signes : il était plus vigilant, ses yeux bleu observaient chaque pièce, chaque personne avec attention, tout son corps était tendu, prêt à agir.

Mais le point le plus étrange était qu'il lui parlait en russe. Aucun mot en anglais n'était sorti de ses lèvres depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. On ne leur avait pas encore donné leur nouvelle mission, mais on leur avait assuré qu'ils continueraient à accomplir de grandes choses pour sauver ce monde. Qu'ils y étaient presque.

Cette idée plaisait particulièrement au soldat.

Certainement que lorsque leur tâche serait accomplie, ils pourraient se reposer. Arrêter toutes ces missions. La cryo. La chaise. Peut -être que le Captain accepterait de retourner en Russie en sa compagnie. Qu'il accepterait de partager une maison avec lui. Un endroit au fond d'une forêt, isolé. Ou personne ne viendrait les déranger et où ils pourraient finir leurs jours, ensemble.

À moins que le Captain ne préfère retrouver ce Bucky. Il lui avait promis des centaines de fois qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, mais le Soldat n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Peut-être qu'il devrait tuer Bucky.

Le traquer et déguiser son crime en accident. Il était très doué pour ce genre de chose. Il l'avait déjà fait lors de plusieurs missions. Il avait réussi à tuer un couple comme ça, une fois. Même si les mots de la femme avaient créé de drôles d'échos dans son esprit.

Il leva les yeux vers le Captain. Il était installé sur son lit et lisait. C'était la seule activité qu'on leur permettait, et le Captain feuilletait encore et toujours les mêmes vieux livres écornés.

Le Soldat l'observa pendant de longues minutes. Ses cheveux blonds un peu moins courts que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ses yeux bleus, ses longs cils, ses lèvres rouges et la petite coupure qui les ornait - un reste de leurs activités de la nuit précédente - ses épaules, plus larges que les siennes, y compris celle qui soutenait le bras.

Son regard descendit : sa taille fine, ses hanches parfaites et ses cuisses qu'il aimait tant avoir serrées autour de lui.

Le Captain était à lui. Il ne laisserait personne lui prendre.

Il releva les yeux vers son visage et se rendit compte que l'autre homme avait arrêté de lire et qu'il l'observait lui aussi.

"Un soucis ?"

Il n'y avait aucun problème. Il secoua la tête. Le Captain lui sourit avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Le Captain était à lui. Il ne laisserait personne lui prendre.

Il serait le seul à profiter de ses sourires.

Tant qu'il y en avait. Il y avait un risque que la source se tarisse. Et alors personne ne pourrait plus profiter de ces petits rayons de soleil, pas même le Soldat. Peut-être que tuer Bucky éteindrait ces sourires. Jamais le Captain n'apprendrait que le Soldat était responsable, il était assez doué pour que la piste ne remonte jamais jusqu'à lui, mais le résultat serait le même.

Plus de sourires, plus de moment comme celui-là, au calme, à profiter de la chaleur, de la douceur qu'émettait constamment son officier supérieur.

Si ce dernier aimait vraiment ce Bucky, alors le Soldat devait le laisser le retrouver. Parce que le Captain était important. Plus important que lui.

Il faudrait juste qu'il parte loin en premier.

Et surtout qu'il ne rencontre jamais cet homme. Il ne contrôlait pas toujours ses réactions. Il pourrait lui faire mal, le tuer, même sans en avoir l'intention.

Il se retirerait et laisserait le Captain rejoindre Bucky. Il serait misérable et il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir chaud, pas sans les bras du Captain autour de lui, mais au moins son commandant serait heureux. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il quitta sa place sur leur bureau et alla rejoindre le Captain sur son lit. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule. Si la fin était proche, autant en profiter le plus possible.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'ils furent envoyés en mission.

Leur cible était un certain Nicholas J. Fury, directeur du SHIELD. Le Captain avait froncé les sourcils et avait fixé l'homme qui les briefait avec un regard indéchiffrable, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait écouté, s'était équipé et était monté dans le véhicule qui les attendait, sans dire un mot.

Ils étaient entourés d'hommes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Les seuls visages connus qu'ils avaient croisé étaient ceux de l'équipe médicale. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait autant de changements entre deux réveils et le Soldat se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière mission.

Les gens qu'ils croisaient les regardaient tous deux avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte. Certains allaient même jusqu'à les saluer, une marque de respect qu'ils avaient gagnée avec le temps et les missions réussies au nom d'HYDRA.

Ils furent déposés dans un bâtiment délabré où plusieurs dizaines d'hommes grimés en policiers s'affairaient autour d'une quinzaine de voitures de police. Ils partirent avant eux et le Captain et le Soldat se retrouvèrent tous deux, à attendre, avec une équipe restreinte.

Le Soldat s'approcha du mur le plus éloigné et s'y adossa, face à la pièce. Il ne faisait confiance à personne. À personne sauf le Captain bien entendu. Et il y avait quelque chose chez la poignée d'hommes qui les accompagnait qui le dérangeait.

Le Captain faisait les cent pas devant lui. Lui d'habitude si calme avant une mission était agité. Il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et levait régulièrement le regard vers lui. Il avait l'air misérable, tiraillé.

Le Soldat fronça des sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de différent avec cette mission ? Qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans cet état ? Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être loin de la Mère Patrie ? Encore que le Captain n'avait jamais montré aucun attachement au pays.

Il pourrait toujours lui demander lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, quand ils auraient réussi leur mission.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Trois quarts d'heure après que les faux policiers soient partis, ils reçurent un appel. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient déposés en voiture aux abords d'une avenue bondée. Ils entendaient des sirènes approcher.

Le Captain attrapa son bras à ce moment et l'arrêta. Il avait l'air totalement dévasté quand il parla :

"Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas."

Le Soldat fronça des sourcils.

"Tu ne peux pas quoi ?"

"Tuer cet homme de sang froid. Je pensais que j'en serai capable, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Même pour toi."

Le Soldat ne comprenait pas. Une mission était une mission et le Captain avait toujours effectué les siennes. Mais il avait l'air tellement abattu. Tellement fatigué et triste. Leur cible était seule, le Soldat pouvait s'en occuper. Il allait s'en occuper. C'était la moindre des choses. Il voulait aider son Captain.

Il hocha la tête.

"Je m'en occupe. Reste ici."

Le mélange de soulagement et de peine qu'il vit sur le visage du Captain lui serra la poitrine.

Malgré son envie de rester, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il s'éloigna et s'avança vers l'avenue. Quelques instants plus tard, une voiture noire apparut.

Le Soldat se plaça sur sa trajectoire et tira une mine électronique. Sa détonation envoya le SUV voler. Il s'écarta au dernier moment et le véhicule glissa sur le toit devant lui. Il s'approcha lentement de l'épave et arracha la porte.

L'habitacle était vide.

Il observa le trou par lequel leur cible s'était enfuie, à travers la carrosserie et le macadam, jusqu'aux égouts en dessous. Il n'y avait déjà plus un bruit. Ils n'arriveraient pas à le suivre. Leur proie leur avait échappé.

Le retour vers le bâtiment délabré se fit à pied et dans un silence pesant que personne ne semblait vouloir rompre. Ils avaient échoué. Il avait échoué, et le Soldat détestait rentrer bredouille. Si le Captain avait participé à la mission, ils l'auraient réussie. Une part de lui était en colère, mais une autre n'arrivait pas à regretter son choix. Le Captain avait eu l'air si misérable, si triste.

Il mentit durant son debriefing, quand enfin ils retrouvèrent leur équipe. Il couvrit son officier supérieur. C'était ce que faisaient les amis non ? Il se protégeaient l'un l'autre ? Et il considérait que le Captain était son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son seul ami. Même si le mot  _ami_  n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Est-ce qu'un ami pouvait être le centre de l'univers de quelqu'un ? Parce que c'était ce qu'était le Captain à ses yeux.

Ils attendirent leur nouveaux ordres dans une atmosphère tendue. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'échouer et l'équipe qui les accompagnait ne se gêna pas pour leur faire remarquer.

Les railleries eurent tôt fait d'épuiser la patience déjà bien entamée du Soldat. Il allait leur montrer, à ces idiots, s'il était incompétent et ne méritait pas sa réputation. Il s'avança vers eux, prêt à en découdre et à casser quelques os quand une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Le Captain secoua presque imperceptiblement la tête.

Avec réluctance, Le Soldat se replaça à sa gauche et attendit.

Les ordres arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ils étaient envoyés à la poursuite de leur cible afin de terminer leur mission.

Personne ne savait où elle avait disparut mais leurs supérieurs étaient certains qu'elle était restée dans les environs. Ils devaient la retrouver et l'éliminer. Aucun échec ne serait accepté cette fois.

Ils furent emmené à une nouvelle localisation. C'était un appartement délabré dans un immeuble tout aussi miteux. Ils y furent laissé tous les deux, avec des équipements de surveillance, des armes, de quoi manger et une valise contenant plusieurs fioles de différentes couleurs.

Le Soldat regarda la boite en plastique avec envie. Leur présence lui indiquait que leur supérieurs misaient sur une mission d'au moins une semaine. Ils ne fournissaient jamais aucune dose pour moins de temps, et le laissaient souvent accomplir sa mission avec les tremblements, le manque de concentration et les vomissements.

L'appartement possédait deux chambres, mais ils s'installèrent ensemble dans celle du fond pour leur première nuit. Ils se mettraient à la poursuite de leur cible le lendemain matin, quand leurs supérieurs leur auraient envoyé leurs premières informations.

Mais quatre heures après s'être couché, le Soldat ne dormait toujours pas. Chaque bruit de l'appartement, la plomberie qui grognait quand le chauffage se mettait en route, le drip-drip de l'évier, les craquements des murs, tous ces sons lui étaient inconnus et pouvaient être le signe qu'ils allaient être attaqués. Les cris qui leurs parvenaient des autres logements, les sirènes de la rue le faisaient sursauter.

Le Captain dormait à ses côté et, quand il fut réveillé pour la dixième fois par ses mouvements, il se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"Ce n'est rien. Juste les sons normaux de ce genre d'endroit. Personne ici ne peut te faire de mal. Tu es bien assez apte à te défendre. Et il faudrait encore qu'ils arrivent à t'atteindre. Je ne les laisserai jamais passer."

La colère monta en lui, sans qu'il puisse ou ne veuille la retenir. Il n'était pas un enfant effrayé par le noir qu'on devait rassurer au milieu de la nuit. Il repoussa le Captain et se leva.

"Je vais faire un tour du périmètre."

Le Captain fit mine de se lever lui aussi, mais il l'arrêta sèchement :

"Seul."

Il quitta l'appartement en silence et monta sur le toit de l'immeuble. L'air frais l'aida à chasser ses mauvaises pensées et il resta la-haut, à observer la vie en contrebas, jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Quand il redescendit, le Captain était déjà levé et leur avait préparé un petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de discuter du fiasco de la veille, ni des problèmes de la nuit.

Ce n'est qu'en milieu de matinée qu'ils reçurent leurs premières pistes. C'était une liste de nom, de personne connues par Hydra pour travailler avec leur cible. Trois d'entre elles avaient totalement disparues de leur radar, une heure après l'attaque ratée de la veille. Trouver l'une d'elle, c'était trouver leur proie.

Les dossiers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et le Soldat émit un sifflement de colère quand il vit le visage de la seconde personne. Il l'avait entraîné, avait passé du temps à la former, à lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Et maintenant, elle se servait de ses conseils pour les combattre.

Le Captain regarda par dessus son épaule ce qui l'avait fait réagir. Il l'observa ensuite avec un froncement de sourcil. Le Soldat gronda un mot, un nom qui à lui seul comportait tout le venin dont il était capable.

"Natalia."

Le Captain n'avait pas entraîné la jeune fille, il n'avait fait que la croiser dans les bâtiments de la Chambre Rouge, mais le Soldat lui en avait parlé. Souvent. Elle faisait partie de ses meilleurs recrues et avait tiré une certaine fierté de ses progrès.

Le Soldat tendit le dossier à son officier supérieur,ne voulant pas avoir à étudier celui-là. Il en prit un autre, celui d'une jeune femme brune répondant au nom de Maria Hill.

Il leur fallut deux heures pour lire et mémoriser tous les documents qui leur avaient été envoyés. Une fois terminé, ils se changèrent pour sortir. Le Soldat superposa plusieurs maillots et pulls, qu'il recouvrit par une veste trop grande. Il glissa ses deux mains dans des gants et enfonça une casquette sur son crâne.

Personne ne pourrait remarquer le bras habillé de cette manière.

Le Captain n'avait pas le même problème et il se limita à passer un maillot à manches longues. Trop petit. Quiconque avait préparé ces affaires s'était visiblement trompé de taille. Non pas que le Soldat s'en plaigne, la manière dont le tissu épousait les muscles du Captain faisait naître une douce chaleur dans le bas de son ventre. Qui se glaça et se solidifia à la seconde où il se rendit compte qu'ils allaient sortir, et que toutes les personnes qu'ils croiseraient le verrait ainsi.

Il attrapa le Captain par son maillot trop petit et l'attira à lui. Il écrasa leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres et l'embrassa. Un simple passage de sa langue sur la sienne. Puis il mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à goutter son sang. Le Captain recula vivement, une main déjà sur la plaie. Quand il l'écarta et vit le liquide rouge sur le bout de son index, il regarda le Soldat, l'air ennuyé :

"Pourquoi ?"

Le Soldat ne répondit pas. Il attrapa la seconde casquette et la plaça sur la tête du Captain avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il aurait préféré laisser des marques sur son cou, mais ça suffirait pour le moment.

Leur premier arrêt fut sur les rives d'un fleuve. Ils voyaient, de l'autre côté, un imposant bâtiment d'où entraient et sortaient de nombreux véhicules. Il était peu probable qu'une de leur cible tente de pénétrer dans le bâtiment et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les issues qu'ils savaient cachées de ce côté du fleuve. Elles avaient été conçues dans le cas où une fuite discrète s'avérerait nécessaire et peu de personnes connaissaient leur existence.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la première, dissimulée à l'intérieur d'un tuyau d'évacuation des eaux usagées. La sortie était cachée par des buissons et les bâtiments autour étaient tous abandonnés.

Ils eurent plus de chance avec la seconde. Celle-ci donnait dans les sous-sol d'un entrepôt, lui aussi apparemment abandonné. En face se trouvait un garage et un magasin d'électronique. Le premier ne leur apprit rien d'utile, mais le second avait une caméra pointée dans la direction du bâtiment qui les intéressait.

Le soldat crocheta la serrure et le Captain désactiva le système anti-intrusion. Ils copièrent ensuite tous les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance avant de réactiver l'alarme et de refermer le magasin.

Ils continuèrent leur périple dans la ville, s'arrêtant aux endroits connus pour avoir les faveurs de leurs proies. Ils ne rentrèrent qu'à la nuit tombée, sans aucune piste sérieuse. Le Soldat espérait que les enregistrements qu'ils avaient subtilisés leur apporterait un semblant de piste.

Pendant que le Captain préparait leur repas, il commença à passer en revue les vidéos. Il vit, quelques minutes avant leur attaque sur leur cible principale, Maria Hill quitter le Triskelion par une des portes dérobées. Elle monta dans une voiture qui l'attendait là et disparut vers l'ouest.

Ils allaient avoir besoin d'accéder aux caméras de surveillance du réseau routier.

Le Captain déposa son assiette à côté de lui pendant qu'il était en train de pirater le système.

"Viens manger."

"Je veux finir ça avant"

"Tu pourras le faire après. Il n'y a pas d'urgence. Viens manger avec moi."

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la voix du Captain. En fait, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre depuis qu'ils étaient sorti de cryo.

Le Soldat leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Le Captain le regardait. Son visage était impassible, comme s'il avait glissé un masque sur ses traits. Ça, plus que la faim ou tout autre chose, le fit arrêter et se lever.

Il prit son assiette et alla s'asseoir à table. Pendant tout le dîner, il garda les yeux sur le Captain. Ce dernier mangeait lui aussi, lentement, concentré sur son repas. Le Soldat voulait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il ne savait pas comment poser ce genre de questions, comment exprimer son inquiétude.

Alors il resta à le regarder.

Dès que leurs assiettes furent vidées, le Captain débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle en silence. Puis il alla chercher la valise dans le frigo, en sortit une fiole et une aiguille et s'agenouilla aux pieds du Soldat.

Ses mains tremblaient pendant qu'il préparait la dose. D'ordinaire, ses gestes étaient mécaniques, nés d'une longue pratique. C'était toujours lui qui s'occupait de ça quand ils étaient en mission ensemble. Mais sa main tremblait tellement que le Soldat craignit qu'il ne soit incapable de le piquer.

Il posa une main sur celle du Captain et la dirigea vers l'intérieur de son coude. Il l'aida à la garder stable pendant que l'aiguille perçait au milieu de la myriade de cicatrices qui ornaient sa peau à cet endroit. Il ignorait le nombre de fois où quelqu'un avait répété ce geste, au point qu'il devienne aussi familier que manger ou boire.

Le liquide emmena avec lui ses craintes et ses soucis, le laissant étrangement vide et calme. Lent. Apaisé.

Après l'avoir attiré doucement vers le lit, le Captain l'y coucha. La lumière fut éteinte, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité, et le Soldat sentit plus qu'il ne le vit, le corps qui se colla à son dos et les bras qui l'enlacèrent.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit.

 

**ooOoo**

 

La journée du lendemain se passa sensiblement de la même manière.

Et la suivante également.

Ils avançaient bien trop lentement, mais ils avançaient. Chaque jour, chaque piste les amenait un peu plus près du but. Ils le savaient, le Soldat le sentait. Un instinct de chasseur qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Ils avaient découvert un piste intéressante, un barrage à la périphérie de la ville, au milieu des bois. Deux de leurs cibles s'en étaient déjà servies dans le passé, comme planque ou base d'opération.

Ils devaient s'y rendre le lendemain et y faire un repérage des lieux. Ils étaient en train d'étudier les plans qu'ils avaient demandé à HYDRA un peu plus tôt.

Ils avaient imprimé et étalé les documents reçus sur la table de leur salle à manger et le Captain était penché au dessus, concentré. Le Soldat l'avait vu faire des dizaines de fois. Le Captain avait cette capacité intrinsèque à trouver la faille, à monter un plan à partir de rien.

Sa position était déjà familière, mais cette fois, elle fit naître un écho dans son esprit.

Il n'aimait pas les échos. Il lui montrait des choses, des images et parfois des sons qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ils le faisait douter. De lui. De ce qu'il savait. De sa mission.

Ils le déconcentraient, émoussaient ses réflexes, le faisait hésiter. Il ne devait pas hésiter. il était une arme, au service d'une cause. Les armes n'avaient pas de doute.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été sur la chaise. La chaise bloquait les échos. La chaise effaçait certains de ses souvenirs, elle le rendait confus et incapable de se battre pendant quelques temps, mais elle l'aidait à se rappeler ce qui était important, qui il était et quelle était sa mission.

Il secoua la tête et s'adressa à son officier supérieur :

"Ils ont oublié de me mettre sur la chaise au réveil. Il vaudrait mieux passer par la base après notre reconnaissance."

Le Captain se figea. Son visage fit quelque chose de complexe, une moue étrange que le Soldat ne parvint pas à reconnaître. Un second écho raisonna à sa suite. Le Captain, petit et chétif, méconnaissable - mais le Soldat aurait reconnu ces yeux bleu et ces cheveux d'or n'importe où - devant une tombe, dans un costume trop grand pour lui et la même expression sur le visage. Deuil. Douleur. Il retenait ses larmes.

Ça n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait envie de pleurer ? Comme toujours, les échos ne faisaient que l'embrouiller un peu plus.

Le Captain l'approcha et mit ses deux mains sur ses joues. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

"Tu n'en as pas besoin, tu peux faire sans. Je vais t'aider. Tu as confiance en moi ?"

Quelle question idiote. Bien entendu qu'il avait confiance en lui. Il hocha la tête.

"Tu peux me dire ce que tu as vu ?"

Le Soldat fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait jamais parlé des échos. Juste demandé la chaise quand ils devenaient trop fréquents. Mais le Captain le fixait toujours, l'air désespéré. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Lentement. Tendrement. Il ne savait comment réagir, comment accepter cette douceur et il allait repousser le Captain avec colère lorsque celui-ci se recula de lui-même.

"Dis le moi, s'il te plaît. Je dois savoir. Si nous devons mener cette mission à son terme, j'ai besoin d'être certain que ce n'est pas pour rien."

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? En quoi lui raconter un écho l'aiderait-il à accomplir leur tache ? Il agissait vraiment bizarrement depuis qu'ils avaient été réveillés.

Le Captain murmura contre ses lèvres :

"Dis moi. S'il te plaît. Dis moi."

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait tellement l'air de souffrir. Le Soldat pouvait le soulager, ce serait facile. Un peu idiot et inutile à son avis mais il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Il lui suffisait de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu et ensuite ils iraient terminer leur mission. Ils retourneraient dans le caisson et tout irait bien.

La prochaine fois qu'on les réveillerait, ce serait certainement pour fêter la victoire de leur grande cause.

Il fit simple et droit au but. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien d'intéressant à raconter :

"Tu étais petit et tu étais à côté d'une tombe. Tu avais l'air triste. C'est tout."

Ses mots n'eurent pas l'effet escompté car le Captain étouffa un sanglot. Il l'embrassa ensuite, longuement, passionnément. Le Soldat ne savait pas comment réagir et se força à rester immobile.

Le Captain se recula après quelques instants et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Tu n'as pas besoin de la chaise. Je vais m'occuper de toi."

Il resta silencieux, ignorant quoi ajouter. Il laissa le Captain l'attirer ver leur chambre. Ce dernier éteignit toutes les lumières derrière lui, avant de le coucher dans leur lit.

Après un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux. Le Soldat resta longuement éveillé. Il était vraiment inquiet pour son officier supérieur. Et aussi un peu sur les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur la réussite de leur mission.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Le lendemain matin, le Captain avait retrouvé un comportement à peu près normal. Il prépara leur petit déjeuner et lui expliqua le plan qu'il avait mis au point la veille. L'objectif principal était de faire une reconnaissance du barrage et de ses environ, mais ils devaient se tenir prêt, au cas où leur cible s'y trouverait. Ils ne pouvaient pas courir le risque de le voir leur échapper à nouveau.

Ils firent le trajet tous les deux sur la même moto et laissèrent l'engin caché au bord de la route, à plusieurs kilomètres de leur destination. Ils finirent le chemin à pied et s'installèrent en hauteur afin d'observer l'ouvrage de béton.

Rien ne bougea pendant la première heure. Ils s'étaient approchés et se préparaient à entrer quand ils entendirent un véhicule arriver. Ils s'aplatirent tous les deux au sol et épièrent une vieille voiture cabossée qui s'arrêta devant une double porte. Elle klaxonna une fois et le passage s'ouvrit. Le Soldat regarda le Captain. Ce dernier lui montra simplement le sentier derrière eux de la tête. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans ce bâtiment.

Ils s'éloignèrent de l'ouvrage le plus silencieusement possible.

Ils avaient laissé le gros de leur équipement dans un arbre sur le chemin. Ils récupérèrent armes et radios, et s'équipèrent. Une fois prêts, ils prirent un moment avant de repartir dans la direction du barrage.

Le Captain leva une main sur son visage et posa sa paume le long de sa mâchoire. Le Soldat ferma les yeux et se pencha vers ce contact. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsque la main quitta son visage. Le Captain hocha la tête une fois, puis il se mirent en route.

Lors de leur reconnaissance, ils avaient détecté une entrée un peu à l'écart et qui, d'après leurs plans, menait vers les pièces tout au fond du barrage. Elle était bien entendu sous alarme et une caméra était pointée vers elle. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun accès au réseau de surveillance et allaient devoir rentrer en espérant que personne n'était en train de regarder les vidéos.

Le Soldat désactiva l'alarme en quelques secondes et ils entrèrent silencieusement. Le couloir était faiblement éclairé et ils s'avancèrent, l'un derrière l'autre, le Captain devant lui, son bouclier à la main.

La coursive était déserte, ainsi que la salle où ils débouchèrent quelques instants plus tard. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Ils n'avaient aucune indication de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver leur cible, sans compter qu'ils ignoraient si leur arrivée avait été détectée. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, leur proie était déjà en train de leur échapper.

Il attira l'attention de son officier supérieur.

"Je prends celui qui part vers le Nord."

Le Captain secoua la tête.

"On ne se sépare pas."

"Nous couvrirons plus de distance ainsi, nous devons le trouver. Nous devons réussir cette mission."

Le Captain sembla hésiter un moment mais finit par accepter :

"Okay. Tu te diriges au nord, je m'occupe de celui qui va vers l'est. Mais tu n'attaques en aucun cas sans moi. Tu me contactes à la seconde où tu découvres quelque chose."

Le Soldat hocha la tête et commença son avancée, son fusil automatique pointé devant lui.

Le couloir dans lequel il progressa était vide lui aussi. Il prévint le Captain par radio qu'il continuait vers le nord. Il traversa plusieurs salles et passages au son des RAS de son officier supérieur. Il n'avait rencontré lui aussi aucune difficulté jusque là.

L'atmosphère du barrage était froide et humide. Il y avait une des ampoules qui clignotait. Un de ces foutus échos choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Un couloir, très froid et humide, des lumières qui vacillaient, ses cheveux plus courts, beaucoup plus court, la douleur partout, son bras lourd et inutile qui tirait sur son dos. Et ses pas lents, très lents, avec une seule idée dans la tête : Steve est au bout du chemin. Steve est au bout du chemin.

Il perdit l'équilibre et posa une main sur le mur. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour éclaircir sa vision. Il n'entendit que trop tard les pas derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers la menace et se trouva face à la jeune femme rousse. Elle était déjà sur ses épaules, en train d'essayer de l'étrangler avant qu'il ne récupère vraiment. Il bloqua le garrot à l'aide de sa main gauche. Elle ne pourrait pas le couper, même avec le plus solide des métaux. Il arracha l'arme de ses mains.

Elle était déjà en train de changer de position quand il l'attrapa par le dos de son uniforme. Il la lança de toute sa force contre le mur le plus proche. Elle l'atteignit avec un craquement satisfaisant. Traîtresse.

"Captain. Quatrième couloir nord. Un ennemi."

Elle ne resta pas au sol. Elle pouvait supporter bien plus que ça. Il lui avait appris à supporter bien plus que ça.

Il bloqua la pluie de coups qu'elle fit pleuvoir sur lui. Elle avait toujours été spécialement douée en combat rapprochée. Rapide, précise, souple. Mais il avait des décennies d'entraînement. Et il avait le bras. Et une résistance à la douleur très au dessus de la moyenne.

Il allait la battre. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Les armes de poing que cette saloperie de déserteur utilisait envoyaient des décharges électriques. Elles étaient assez puissantes pour étourdir un homme, mais il vivait avec ce genre de choses depuis toujours. Ses supérieurs n'avaient jamais vraiment cherché à atténuer cet effet secondaire. Ils lui avaient juste expliqué que c'était le prix à payer pour avoir la chance d'être utile à Hydra, qu'ils ne pourraient stopper la douleur qu'en le privant du bras. Il avait bien entendu refusé. Il n'avait aucune chance de réussir ses différentes missions sans ce second membre.

Il parvint à bloquer son ennemie contre un mur. Il allait lui décocher un coup de poing dans le ventre quand une décharge sur sa main droite fit naître un écho qui le déconcentra.

Des fils dénudés. Le bras engourdi jusqu'au coude. Et Steve hilare.

Elle profita de ses quelques secondes de désorientation et glissa entre ses jambes. Elle monta sur son dos, cherchant à l'étrangler à nouveau. Il recula violemment contre le mur opposé, avec l'objectif de l'en déloger.

Il entendit le crane de son adversaire cogner contre le béton. Elle desserra légèrement sa prise. Il allait l'attraper pour la projeter une seconde fois quand il entendit un sifflement. Un projectile approchait. Vite.

Par réflexe, il mit la prothèse devant lui. Rien ne pouvait entamer les plaques de métal qui en recouvraient les rouages et circuits. Mais la petite peste saisit son poignet et pesa de tout son poing sur le membre.

Une flèche entra juste en dessous de la clavicule, à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où la chair laissait place au métal. Il serra les dents et ignora la douleur. Il allait tuer cette traîtresse, maintenant. Tant pis si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

Il la repoussa, la saisit par la gorge et la souleva.

Une seconde flèche l'atteignit dans omoplate. Une troisième également. Mas sa proie n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle avait les deux mains autour de son poignet. Ses jambes se balançaient, inutiles, sous elle. Plus que quelques secondes et elle serait morte.

Le quatrième projectile sectionna un nerf dans son dos et le bras cessa de fonctionner. Sa cible tomba au sol et s'éloigna à quatre pattes, la main autour de la gorge et la respiration sifflante.

Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en tire.

Il sortit une arme de poing et la visa. Une flèche transperça sa main avant qu'il ne puisse presser sur la détente. Une autre atteignit sa cuisse moins de deux secondes après. Cet archer commençait à le fatiguer. Et surtout toutes ses blessures l'handicapaient. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus les ignorer.

Il entendit un cri au loin et plusieurs coups de feu. Il espérait que c'était le Captain, venu l'assister. Il pouvait encore s'occuper du cette saloperie de déserteur, libérer la surface de la terre de sa présence. Elle était en train de se relever un peu plus loin, appuyée lourdement sur les murs suintant du couloir.

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais une flèche dans le ventre le fit s'arrêter. Il grimaça. Ce connard d'archer avait atteint son estomac. Ce genre de blessures étaient spécialement douloureuses.

Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Il avait une mission à terminer. Il terminait toujours ses missions. Mais lorsqu'il voulut faire un pas de plus, ses membres refusèrent de le soutenir.

Sa tête commença à tourner et sa vision s'assombrit. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Il entendit des pas courir dans sa direction, ainsi que des cris. Des coups de feu également. Le sifflement des flèches.

Très rapidement, même le mur ne parvint plus à le soutenir et il tomba lourdement au sol. Quelques chose bloqua sa chute au dernier moment. Il leva les yeux et vit le regard inquiet du Captain penché vers lui.

"Bucky. Tout va bien. Tiens bon."

Il voulut protester. Se mettre en colère. Il n'était pas Bucky. Il ouvrit la bouche mais seul un gargouillis en sortit. Un gargouillis qui avait le goût du sang. Merde. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Quand le Captain le souleva, la douleur le fit sombrer dans le néant.

 

 

 

 

> **Enregistrement interview Natasha Romanoff mené par Maria Hill.**
> 
> **Date : 12 avril 2013**
> 
> **Sujet : Agents Hydra. Codename : le Captain et le Soldat de l'hiver.**
> 
> " **Enregistrement n° 27596, effectué le 12 avril 2013 à dix-sept heure trente-sept par l'agent Maria Hill. Interrogatoire de l'agent Romanoff, en présence du directeur Nicholas J. Fury et de l'agent Clint Barton. Si vous êtes prêt, nous allons commencer. Première question : rappelez-nous dans les grandes lignes les circonstances qui vous ont amené à combattre les agents Captain et Soldat de l'hiver."**
> 
> " **Les deux agents d'Hydra ont réussi à trouver et à pénétrer dans la planque choisie après l'attaque sur le directeur Fury à Washington. Nous les avons repérés sur les vidéos de surveillance et avons choisi d'attaquer le Soldat quand ils se sont séparés."**
> 
> " **Qu'est ce qui a mené à ce choix ?"**
> 
> " **Mes connaissances personnelles sur les deux agents. Nous n'avions aucune chance de pouvoir les mettre hors d'état de nuire en un contre un. Nous avons dû choisir une cible à atteindre en premier. J'ai proposé le Soldat, car j'ai une connaissance plus poussée de ses compétences et de sa manière de se battre."**
> 
> " **Où avez-vous appris toutes ces informations ?"**
> 
> " **Lors de mon passage dans la Chambre Rouge. Ils ont été mes instructeurs pendant un temps. Surtout le Soldat. J'ai eu moins de contact avec le Captain."**
> 
> " **Que pouvez vous nous dire sur eux ?"**
> 
> **"Ce sont des légendes vivantes. Ils ont été prêtés au gouvernement russe par Hydra. Ils ont mené des dizaines et des dizaines de missions ces soixante-dix dernières années."**
> 
> " **Comment est-ce possible ?"**
> 
> " **Aucune idée. Ils ont toujours été entourés de rumeurs de manière à ce qu'il soit difficile de démêler le vrai du faux. De ce que j'ai constaté moi-même, le Soldat a une force hors du commun qui n'est pas seulement due à sa prothèse. Il a également des réflexes améliorés et une endurance élevée. Nous savons que des expérience sont été menés par Hydra pour créer des surhommes, il fait probablement parti de ceux sur lesquels elles ont fonctionné. C'est lui qui est responsable de l'échec de ma mission en Iran. Il a tiré à travers moi pour éliminer la cible que je protégeais."**
> 
> " **Et le Captain ?"**
> 
> " **Je ne l'ai vu à l'œuvre que quelques fois, donc je ne peux pas donner un avis tranché. Mais les rumeurs disaient qu'il était encore plus efficace que le Soldat. Il m'a toujours paru plus détaché, en retrait, alors que le Soldat nous vantait les mérites de la Mère Patrie, il nous disait que ce que nous faisions rendrait le monde meilleur et que c'était un grand honneur. Avec le recul et ce que je sais maintenant de ma propre expérience, je dirai qu'il était sous une forme de conditionnement mental lui aussi."**
> 
> **"Vous pensez que c'est également le cas de l'autre agent ?"**
> 
> " **Je l'ignore. Je ne l'ai pas assez côtoyé pour répondre."**
> 
> " **Pensez vous que nous serions capable de les en sortir ?"**
> 
> " **Peut-être, mais il faudrait encore réussir à les attraper vivants."**
> 
> " **Vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux les laisser s'enfuir ?"**
> 
> " **Non. Ils vont revenir. Leur mission n'est pas terminée. Ils la terminent toujours."**
> 
> " **Mais l'agent Barton a blessé mortellement le Soldat. Vous pensez que le Captain continuera seul."**
> 
> " **Sans aucune hésitation, oui. Ils sont amis. Si le Soldat n'a pas survécu, le Captain voudra le venger."**
> 
> " **Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ?"**
> 
> " **Changer de localisation le plus souvent possible. Envoyer quelqu'un les traquer. Tenter de les arrêter. Si ce n'est pas possible, les éliminer. "**
> 
> " **Fin de l'enregistrement."**


	10. Fuir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Comment allez-vous ? Ici c'est la grande forme, les vacances approchent et j'ai plein de projets en tête ! Je suis en pleine frénésie d'écriture, encore plus que d'habitude, entre les textes à quatre mains et les prompts clichés, je n'arrête pas.
> 
> Je pense que je vous ai assez fait attendre pour ce chapitre alors je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie. Mais avant, je tenais à remercier Lululablette et 6Starlight6 pour leurs supers commentaires. Et aussi, une grand et immense merci à Julindy qui a du bêta deux fois ce chapitre tellement la première version était merdique.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !

Steve courait à travers la forêt, son précieux chargement posé sur son épaule. Sa respiration était haletante, sifflante, et il ignorait si c'était dû à l'exercice physique ou à la peur panique qui serrait sa poitrine.

Bucky était blessé. Grièvement.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enlever les flèches qui étaient plantées dans son corps et s'était contenté d'en casser le tube. L'idée qu'il puisse être en train de transporter le cadavre de son petit ami était bien trop horrible pour être étudiée plus de quelques secondes. Son objectif principal, pour le moment, était de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce barrage. Retourner à la moto étant inenvisageable, la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui était de quitter la forêt à pied. Leur étude initiale des environs lui avait appris qu'il y avait une petite ville à une vingtaine de kilomètres au nord. Ils pourraient se cacher là bas, s'il parvenait à l'atteindre.

Ils n'étaient pas suivi, il en était certain. Mais par précaution, il avait pris garde à brouiller les pistes en traversant la rivière à plusieurs endroits. Avec un peu de chance, ses différents passages dans l'eau devraient leur fournir assez d'avance pour que Bucky récupère. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il continua ainsi sur plusieurs kilomètres, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au chemin sous ses pieds, à ses foulées, à sa respiration. Mais après une demi-heure, l'inquiétude qu'il était jusqu'ici parvenu à juguler reprit le dessus. Il était assez loin. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, peu importe : il devait savoir. Il déposa sa cargaison au sol le plus délicatement possible et adossa son flanc contre un tronc d'arbre, faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur les morceaux de flèches qui sortaient de son corps. Bucky était extrêmement pâle et ses lèvres avaient pris une inquiétante teinte bleue. Il avait également perdu beaucoup de sang, et le froid comme l'humidité n'avaient pas arrangé les choses.

Steve poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se rapprocha et sentit un souffle sur son visage. Bucky était vivant.

Maintenant que sa plus grande crainte était écartée, il observa les blessures de son coéquipier et ami. Les tiges des flèches étaient faites de carbone, légères et solides à la fois. Mais même s'il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à les briser à main nue, il lui était impossible de les enlever maintenant. Pas sans risquer que Bucky perde le peu de sang qui lui restait. Ça devrait attendre qu'ils soient en sécurité.

Après un léger baiser, Steve remit Bucky sur son épaule et reprit sa route. À cause de plusieurs longs détours ayant pour but de compliquer la tâche de leurs potentiels poursuivants, la nuit était en train de tomber lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Il attendit longuement à la périphérie de la forêt que l'obscurité soit totale, face à un quartier résidentiel où il espérait trouver une maison vide. Ses chances d'y parvenir avec son chargement sans attirer l'attention étaient proches de zéro. Son unique option viable était de le déposer ici, de continuer seul et de revenir le chercher plus tard.

Sauf que Steve en était incapable.

Trop de choses pouvaient mal tourner. Il pouvait se faire arrêter. Bucky pouvait être découvert, ou mourir, seul, dans le froid, pendant que Steve était à quelques centaines de mètres en train de chercher un abri.

Cette idée était la pire de toute, et ce fut elle qui le poussa à s'aventurer dans la première rue. Il essaya de rester le plus loin possible des habitations et des lampadaires. Sa traversée des jardins et des allées de garage s'effectua rapidement et en silence tandis qu'il restait à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement. L'obscurité et l'heure tardive lui permirent d'éviter les travailleurs ou les enfants qui rentraient chez eux après une journée de boulot ou d'école.

Il avait déjà traversé plusieurs pâtés de maisons quand une possibilité s'offrit à lui sous la forme d'un panneau "À vendre", planté au milieu d'une pelouse. Il fit le tour par derrière, et s'approcha d'une des fenêtres. Le logement était plongé dans le noir et des draps étaient posés sur les quelques meubles visibles depuis sa position. Ce n'était pas idéal, les habitations de chaque côté étaient bien trop proches, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche.

Steve crocheta la serrure et désactiva l'alarme avec une facilité qui le déconcertait toujours autant. Les compétences acquises lors de ses missions pour Hydra le dégouttaient, mais il devait bien avouer qu'elles se montraient utiles. Après une vérification rapide de l'intérieur qui lui confirma qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il monta avec Bucky à l'étage. Il déposa ensuite son précieux chargement sur le lit qui occupait la première pièce à la droite du couloir. Le drap blanc qui le recouvrait commença immédiatement à se teinter de rouge.

Il se mit aussitôt à la recherche de quoi le soigner : des restes de compresses et de bandes, un fond de désinfectant et une pince qu'il trouva dans le garage attenant à la maison. Il remonta les marches quatre par quatre et retrouva Bucky à l'endroit exact où il l'avait laissé. Seule la tache de sang sous son corps inerte s'était étendue.

Steve s'approcha et ôta la lourde veste en kevlar qui recouvrait habituellement son ami lors de leurs missions. Il prit soin de faire glisser l'épais tissu le long des quelques centimètres de tige qu'il restait sans trop tirer dessus. C'était une preuve de l'immense compétence de l'archer ennemi qu'il ait réussit à passer entre les plaques et à atteindre sa cible.

Le maillot sous la veste ne reçut pas le même traitement. Il était irrécupérable et Steve ne voulait pas bouger Bucky plus que nécessaire. Il se contenta donc d'en attraper le col et de le déchirer. Sans autre moyen que d'utiliser un peu du désinfectant qu'il avait trouvé pour nettoyer la pince, il en versa un peu sur l'outil, prenant garde à en laisser assez afin de traiter les plaies.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami, puis se mit au travail, ses gestes se précisant peu à peu et devenant presque mécaniques : enlever la flèche à l'air de la pince. Désinfecter la plaie. La recoudre rapidement. Mettre une compresse. Passer à la suivante et recommencer.

Steve s'occupa de la blessure à l'abdomen en dernier. C'était celle qui était la plus dangereuse et qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il y avait peu de chance que la flèche n'ait touché aucun organe. La prudence aurait voulu qu'il appelle un professionnel à la rescousse puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, mais cette option n'était pas envisageable. Bucky guérissait vite, moins que lui, mais toujours plus qu'un humain normal. Avec de la chance, il se remettrait de lui-même.

Et après ils parleraient tous les deux. Maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à leur échapper, il était hors de question de retourner auprès d'Hydra. Steve trouverait un moyen de convaincre Bucky de rester avec lui, quoiqu'il ne sache pas encore lequel. Mais avant ça, son patient devait se rétablir : sa peau avait toujours la couleur de la craie, et elle était froide et moite. La priorité était de le réchauffer.

Steve partit à la recherche d'un lit propre qu'il trouva, sans surprise, dans la chambre suivante. Il enleva le drap blanc qui le recouvrait en prenant garde à ne pas faire voler la poussière partout, puis tira les couvertures et y installa doucement Bucky. Une fois ce dernier allongé sous l'épaisse couette, Steve s'assit à côté de lui pour monter la garde et réfléchir à la suite des opérations. En premier : de quoi maintenir les blessures de son ami propres et bandées, des antibiotiques et certainement de la morphine. Puis de quoi manger. Et enfin, il faudrait qu'ils quittent rapidement cet endroit. Leurs poursuivants ne mettraient pas plus de quarante-huit heures à retrouver leur trace et à la suivre jusqu'ici ; il était indispensables qu'ils soient partis lorsque ça arriverait.

Avec ce début de plan en tête, il se glissa entre les draps à son tour. Il prendrait quelques heures de sommeil, puis sortirait. Il s'endormit avec la main de Bucky serrée dans la sienne.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Son horloge interne le réveilla bien avant l'aube. La nuit était encore noire et les salariés les plus matinaux ne sortiraient pas avant plusieurs heures.

Il s'extirpa du lit et se mit à la recherche d'une veste ou d'un manteau à mettre par dessus son équipement tactique. Sa fouille des armoires et des quelques cartons se révéla infructueuse et le poussa à ajouter un arrêt dans un magasin de vêtements à sa liste de ses choses à faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir habillés ainsi, ils attireraient beaucoup trop l'attention.

Après avoir laissé un mot sur la table de chevet, dans le cas peu probable où Bucky se réveillerait pendant son absence, Steve se glissa dehors en passant par la porte de derrière. L'air était frais, presque trop froid, et il partit au petit trot dans l'espoir de se réchauffer.

Il profita de cette fin de nuit pour aller chercher ce qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir en plein jour : médicaments, désinfectant, compresses et pansements, ainsi que plusieurs fioles de morphine. Ce n'était pas le cocktail de drogues habituel, mais ça devrait suffire pour tenir à distance le manque. Steve ignorait comment il allait traiter ce problème sur le long terme. Il faudrait qu'à un moment, Bucky sorte de cette addiction, mais ce n'était pas l'urgence. Ils avaient d'autres choses plus critiques à gérer, comme s'assurer qu'il survive à ses blessures.

Avec cette idée en tête, Steve accéléra le pas, pressé de revenir auprès de son ami. L'idée de retourner dans leur planque et d'y trouver son corps sans vie le poursuivit pendant qu'il visitait une épicerie. Sa peur ne fit qu'augmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de penser à être chose. Ils avaient de quoi soigner Bucky et assez de nourriture pour deux jours, ça suffirait. Il avait assez volé d'honnêtes commerçants pour aujourd'hui et même s'il avait déjà fait bien pire, son sens moral ne se gêna pas pour lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas de petit crime, ou de crime acceptable. Une dernière pensée traversa son esprit avant que l'inquiétude pour Bucky ne prenne à nouveau toute la place : jusqu'où irait-il pour garder cette liberté qu'ils avaient si chèrement payé ? Il n'avait pas pu tuer Fury quelques jours auparavant, est-ce qu'il pourrait franchir cette frontière si cela devenait nécessaire ?

Quand il se glissa dans la maison, toujours par le jardin à l'arrière, il s'était presque convaincu qu'il était trop tard. Il monta les escaliers le plus rapidement possible et déposa son butin à côté du mur proche de la porte avant de s'approcher du le lit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Que ferait-il si Bucky était mort alors qu'il était sorti ? Pendant quelques instants, une vie sans son ami fut tout ce qu'il parvint à imaginer. Le poids de sa culpabilité, les crimes horribles qu'il avait perpétré, tout ça aurait été vain s'il ne pouvait le sauver.

Mais Bucky respirait. Lentement, bien trop lentement. Mais il respirait.

Et il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Steve le découvrit rapidement et vérifia chacune de ses blessures. Celle de sa main était déjà refermée, une simple ligne de peau encore rouge et boursouflée étant la seule indication qu'il avait été blessé. Les autres paraissaient se soigner également, même si certaines étaient encore préoccupantes.

N'ayant rien de plus à faire, Steve s'installa à côté de Bucky et attendit.

Il attendit et attendit.

Vers midi, il mangea la boite de haricot froide et la moitié du pain qu'il avait subtilisé.

Puis il attendit encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi, l'inquiétude le rongeant de l'intérieur.

Alors que le soleil commençait sa lente descente à travers le ciel, Bucky bougea. Il tenta d'écarter les couvertures entassées sur lui et grogna dans son sommeil quand Steve repoussa sa main et ré-installa les différents duvets et couettes. Un simple contact avec sa peau brûlante lui apprit que malgré toute ses précautions, la température de son ami avait augmenté.

Sans accès à l'eau courante, probablement coupée lorsque les propriétaires avaient quitté la maison, Steve dut vider sa dernière bouteille et se servir d'un linge pour placer une compresse froide sur le front de Bucky. Il lui injecta ensuite une dose d'antibiotique et hésita longuement à faire de même avec la morphine. Il finit par reposer la seringue, ignorant la manière dont l'organisme de son patient réagirait à la drogue dans son état actuel.

La compresse sembla faire son œuvre et son coéquipier replongea dans un sommeil de plomb. Comme le soleil s'était enfin couché, Steve profita de ce moment de calme pour effectuer sa deuxième sortie. Cette fois, il revint avec des vêtements et plusieurs bouteilles d'eau, volées dans un distributeur.

Quand il rentra, les couvertures étaient en tas au pied du lit. La compresse humide était également tombée. Alors qu'il remettait le tout à sa place, Bucky entrouvrit les yeux.

"Stevie ?"

Steve se figea. Puis il glissa une main à travers les cheveux de son petit ami. Un geste tendre qui, il l'espérait, lui apporterait un peu de réconfort.

"Oui, Bucky ?"

"Je ne me sens pas bien."

Sa poitrine se serra.

"Tu es malade. Mais je m'occupe de toi. Repose-toi."

Les yeux de Bucky étaient déjà en train de se refermer. Il marmonna quand même, juste avant de se rendormir :

"C'est moi ou tu as grandi ?"

L'étau autour de sa poitrine se resserra un peu plus. C'était Bucky qui venait de lui parler. Celui d'avant. Celui qu'il avait retrouvé à Azzano. Celui qu'il sauverait, coûte que coûte. Celui qui n'avait pas totalement disparu.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Steve passa toute la nuit à aider Bucky à combattre sa fièvre. Ce dernier resta comateux jusqu'au milieu de la matinée. Lors des quelques réveils qu'il avait eu durant la nuit, il s'était montré désorienté, parlant successivement en anglais, en russe ou en allemand. Il avait même murmuré quelques mots de japonais et d'arabe.

Mais ses yeux paraissaient plus clairs lorsqu'il émergea vers onze heure. Steve lui fit boire un peu d'eau et tenta de lui faire manger un bol de soupe froide. Sans électricité et sans gaz, il lui était impossible de réchauffer quoi que ce soit et il ne voulait pas courir le risque d'être découvert en ré-alimentant la maison.

Le bol termina contre le mur opposé au lit. Bucky, dans un excès de colère l'avait envoyé voler.

"Je ne suis pas un enfant, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me nourrisse."

Maintenant que la fièvre avait baissé, le Soldat reprenait ses droits.

Steve ferma les yeux et repoussa la vague de déception qui l'envahit à ce moment. Il n'aurait pas dû tant espérer, il était évident que débarrasser son coéquipier du conditionnement d'HYDRA ne serait pas aussi facile.

Lorsque Bucky exigea une injection, en milieu d'après-midi, les insultes et le ton vicieux qu'il utilisa firent grimacer Steve. Il détestait vraiment quand son coéquipier se comportait ainsi et il fut presque soulagé quand la morphine commença à agir.

Pendant quelques heures, Bucky dormit d'un sommeil de plomb. Et à son réveil, il était dans un état second, proche de celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il combattait la fièvre.

Il laissa Steve le nourrir cette fois.

Il le laissa vérifier ses plaies qui étaient toutes pratiquement guéries.

Il le laissa le changer pour des vêtements plus doux et plus chaud.

Il le laissa le recoucher et le couvrir.

Il le laissa le prendre dans ses bras.

Il le laissa lui murmurer des mots doux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux.

Lorsque Steve se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, il quitta le lit avec regret. Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait sortir, un petit message apparut sur la table de chevet. Avec une casquette vissée sur la tête, il se mit à la recherche d'une nouvelle planque, cherchant aussi bien des maisons que des appartements. Il ne s'éloigna cependant que de quelques kilomètres : Bucky devrait se déplacer à pied de lui-même cette fois.

Il trouva plusieurs pistes intéressantes, mais il ne se décida que lorsqu'il vit partir, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, une voiture lourdement chargée de valises et avec deux enfants surexcités à l'arrière.

Vu le contenu du coffre, cette famille partait au moins une semaine. Ils pourraient s'installer chez eux pour les jours à venir, ce qu'une rapide vérification des lieux lui confirma. Elle était un peu excentrée et le jardin était arboré. S'ils n'allumaient pas les lumières en pleine nuit et restaient cantonnés dans la partie arrière de la maison, ils seraient pratiquement invisibles aux yeux des passants et des voisins.

Ce fut sur le chemin du retour qu'il remarqua une silhouette qui le suivait. L'homme était loin d'être doué : il était trop proche et avait calqué le rythme de ses pas sur le sien. Steve n'avait même pas eu besoin d'utiliser ses sens sur-développés, une vie entière d'expérience avait suffi, et il était bien trop aguerri pour croire à une coïncidence. Hydra était connu pour avoir à son service les meilleurs agents du monde, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'utiliser également des civils. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un membre du SHIELD ? Qu'il soit un professionnel ou non, et quelques soient les personnes pour lesquelles il travaillait, cet homme était forcément un ennemi.

Et juste pour cette raison, Steve n'avait pas le choix. Tout chez lui pouvait se rebeller à l'idée, lui crier qu'il y avait certainement une autre solution, il savait qu'une seule voie s'offrait à lui.

La vie et la liberté de Bucky en dépendaient et il n'y avait aucun prix que Steve refuserait de payer afin de s'assurer qu'il pourrait profiter désormais des deux en paix, loin d'Hydra et de leurs missions.

Il ne changea rien à son allure, ni à sa destination. Malgré l'évident manque de compétence de son poursuivant, rien ne lui assurait que leur planque n'avait pas déjà été découverte et il ne pouvait prendre le risque de l'effrayer et de le faire fuir avec les informations qu'il avait réussi à glaner. Sa présence seule dans cette ville était suffisante pour mettre tous ses projets en danger. Une fois qu'Hydra aurait appris dans quelle zone chercher, Steve n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Lorsqu'il passa près d'une habitation à la haie haute et mal taillée, il se glissa dans le jardin et attendit, le cœur battant, que son opposant apparaisse. Il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire et le poids sur ses épaules lui parut plus lourd avant même qu'il ne saisisse son poursuivant pas derrière et ne le traîne avec lui dans les ombres fournies par la haie. Il n'eut aucun mal à le plaquer au sol, utilisant son corps pour l'immobiliser, une main sur sa bouche et l'autre plaçant la lame de son couteau sous sa gorge.

Malgré la pénombre, il n'eut aucun mal à voir les traits tordus par la panique de son adversaire. Son souffle était chaud et rapide sur la paume de sa main et il était totalement immobile, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur. Comme si ça n'avait pas déjà été évident à la vue de ses capacités de filature, il était maintenant certain qu'il n'était pas un professionnel. Et pour empirer une situation déjà difficile, Steve remarqua avec horreur qu'il était très jeune. Ce serait un véritable miracle s'il avait plus de vingt ans.

Et ce fait le fit hésiter. Sa lame était déjà posée sur la gorge de son ennemi, prêt à la trancher, mais il restait une possibilité qu'il ait fait une erreur. Peut-être que ce jeune homme n'était qu'un civil, suivant par hasard la même route que lui. Ou alors il était un délinquant pensant avoir trouvé une proie facile au cœur de la nuit.

Steve savait que la vie ne lui offrirait pas une telle chance, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle l'avait juste obligé à renier peu à peu tout ce qu'il était afin de sauver Bucky, jusqu'à réclamer cette dernière petite parcelle de lui en le forçant à tuer. Mais malgré ses doutes, il devait s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas assassiner un innocent. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurra :  _ça ne changera rien, ta culpabilité ne te laissera pas oublier que tu as tué un être à peine sorti de l'adolescence_.

Sans bouger d'un centimètre, il parla d'une voix basse :

« Je vais enlever ma main de ta bouche et tu vas répondre à mes questions. Au moindre mouvement, au moindre bruit, je te tranche la gorge. Je suis bien clair ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit et hocha la tête, faisant attention au couteau toujours appuyé sur sa carotide. Steve ôta sa main lentement et à peine l'avait-il fait que le gamin se mit à parler, très vite.

« Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Je fais partie d'Hydra. » Il grimaça. « Enfin mon père et mon grand-père en font partie, c'est un truc de famille. On a tous reçu votre description et l'ordre de vous chercher. »

« Quand ? »

« Hier. Mon père m'a obligé à sortir. Il a dit que ce serait une grande fierté pour notre famille si nous pouvions aider Hydra de quelque façon que ce soit, qu'ils récompensaient largement leurs alliés et leurs membres les plus fidèles. »

Sa crainte était donc fondée, c'était bien ses anciens geôliers qui avaient retrouvé sa trace. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans le ton du jeune homme qui fit tiquer Steve. Il semblait réciter une leçon durement apprise.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'y croire. »

Les yeux de son suivant s'écarquillèrent un peu plus et il se remit à balbutier, encore plus vite.

« Si, si ! Bien sur que j'y crois. Ma famille a servi Hydra sur trois générations déjà et elle continuera avec moi et mes enfants. Je vous promets. Ne me faites pas de mal. Hail Hydra. »

Il mentait. Il était terrorisé et la peur le poussait à révéler beaucoup trop d'informations personnelles. C'était définitivement un gamin qui avait eu le malheur de naître dans la mauvaise famille et d'avoir été envoyé au casse-pipe. Steve sentit la dernière petite étincelle d'espoir s'éteindre en lui, les restes de son humanité vacillants à ses côtés.

« Quels ont été les ordres que vous avez reçu, très exactement ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est mon père qui gère tout ça depuis que mon grand-père est en maison de retraite. Il m'a juste dit que je devais parcourir la ville à la recherche de deux hommes, seul ou ensemble, un blond et un brun. Que si je les voyais, je devais découvrir où vous logiez et de revenir faire mon rapport immédiatement. »

Ainsi Hydra se doutait qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'ils se soient enfuis et se cachent. Steve aurait préféré qu'ils les pensent capturés par l'ennemi, ça leur aurait laissé une plus grande marge de manœuvre, ainsi que plus de temps.

Prenant son silence pour une incitation à continuer, le jeune homme reprit, la voix tremblante.

« S'il vous plaît, ne leur dites pas que vous m'avez capturé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils vous cherchent, mais s'ils apprennent que je vous ai vu et que j'ai échoué, mon père va me passer un savon. »

Si seulement une engueulade était le problème le plus grave du gamin. Il n'avait même pas l'air de vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il l'attendait. Le cœur lourd, Steve posa sa dernière question :

« Tu as prévenu quelqu'un que tu m'avais trouvé? »

« Non. Absolument personne. Je vous le jure. Laissez moi partir, je ne dirai rien à personne. Promis. Ces histoires, c'est pas mon truc. C'est mon père. Moi je voulais juste aller à la fac, il y a - »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le craquement de sa nuque. Steve resta le souffle court au dessus du corps maintenant sans vie du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas en apprendre plus sur lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir à l'entendre parler du futur dont il allait le priver.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix, pas alors que la vie de Bucky en dépendait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux ? Il avait toujours tout supporté lorsque ça permettait à son ami de survivre.

Il s'était assuré de faire vite, le gosse était probablement mort avant de s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Mais même savoir qu'il n'avait pas souffert était une bien faible consolation au regard de l'existence innocente que Steve venait de faucher. Il lutta contre la nausée qui l'envahit, se redressant sur des jambes tremblantes. Il devait partir, rejoindre Bucky et ensuite quitter leur planque. Hydra savait probablement qu'ils étaient dans le coin, il devrait désormais se montrer encore plus prudent.

Mais avant il devait se débarrasser du corps. Le jardin dans lequel il se trouvait était mal entretenu et il supposa que la cabane à outil, le long de la haie du fond ne devait pas recevoir beaucoup de visites. Il y cacherait le corps. Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait découvert que bien après qu'ils soient partis de cette ville.

Il souleva le jeune homme et se rendit compte avec consternation que son corps pesait moins lourd que le poids de sa propre culpabilité. Il ouvrit sans difficulté la serrure de la cabane de jardin, déposa son chargement dans un coin, sous de vieilles bâches moisies et ressortit en refermant derrière lui.

Il se vida l'esprit de toute pensée et rentra rejoindre Bucky. C'était la seule chose importante, la seule chose sur laquelle il devait se concentrer. Il le trouva, assis sur le sol de la salle de bain, probablement trop faible pour faire le trajet inverse. Dans un espèce d'état second, Steve l'aida à se relever et le réinstalla sur le lit.

"J'ai trouvé une autre planque. A trois kilomètres au nord-est d'ici. Tu te sens de faire le trajet cette nuit ?"

"Pourquoi une nouvelle planque ? Quand est-ce que l'équipe de support viendra nous chercher ? Nous avons une mission à terminer."

Parce que nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Parce que j'ai tué un garçon il y a moins d'un quart d'heure. Pour toi. Afin d'avoir une petite chance de te sauver. Même si tu n'es plus vraiment là.

Mais il ne donna aucune de ces raisons, le Soldat était de retour, prêt à accomplir sa tâche et il ne comprendrait pas le problème. Il refuserait même de le suivre, de quitter Hydra. L'homme fiévreux que Steve avait côtoyé ces derniers jours lui manquait. Merde. Même l'homme intoxiqué à la morphine du début de nuit lui manquait. Au moins avec eux, il avait une chance de pouvoir discuter, de leur faire entendre raison. Il devait encore gagner quelques jours, laisser au cerveau de Bucky le temps de guérir un peu plus des effets des drogues et de la chaise. Il pourrait peut-être lui faire entendre raison lorsque leur emprise aurait encore diminué.

Alors il mentit.

Il comptait sur la dose de morphine qu'il venait d'injecter pour que Bucky ne s'aperçoive de rien.

"Je n'ai pas contacté la base. Trop de risque que la communication soit interceptée. Nous le ferons quand tu seras en état de te défendre, dans quelques jours. »

Bucky siffla, venimeux :

"Je suis capable de me battre. Cette traîtresse m'a pris par surprise. Et cet archer aussi. Je vais les retrouver et leur faire payer. "

Il savait que jamais le Soldat ne montrerait le moindre signe de faiblesse, mais il avait d'autres moyens. S'il présentait la situation non pas comme une insuffisance de sa part, mais plutôt comme quelque chose dont Steve avait besoin, il réussirait à l'amadouer. Cette technique avait déjà fait ses preuves.

"Je ne veux pas courir le risque. J'ai failli te perdre, je ne peux pas recommencer. Nous allons rester encore une paire de jours en planque. Fais le pour moi ?"

Bucky croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant d'acquiescer. Cinq minutes plus tard, la morphine avait fait son œuvre et il comatait dans le lit.

Steve le laissa se reposer et récupérer pendant qu'il rassemblait les quelques affaires qu'ils avait ramené les jours précédant. La tâche simple et répétitive l'aida à ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il avait fait, mais il savait que ça ne durerait qu'un temps. À la seconde où il s'arrêterait, la culpabilité s'abattrait sur lui de tout son poids.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Le trajet jusqu'à la nouvelle planque se passa sans encombre, ce qui n'empêcha pas les trois kilomètres de marche de saper les quelques forces que Bucky avait réussi à récupérer. Steve l'abandonna dans la chambre du fond, celle d'une adolescente au vu de la décoration, et profita du fait que la maison possède tous les avantages d'une habitation moderne pour aller prendre une douche.

Pendant que l'eau chaude dénouait ses muscles, il tenta de réfléchir à à la suite des opérations, mais la seule chose à laquelle son cerveau acceptait de penser était l'image d'un corps inerte, caché sous une bâche dans une vieille cabane pleine de toiles d'araignées. Comme un déchet, un outil dont on ne voulait plus. La comparaison lui serra la gorge. C'était exactement ça, Hydra traitait la majorité de ses membres comme des objets, gardés jalousement lorsqu'ils étaient utiles et jetés à la seconde où il ne l'était plus. C'était ainsi qu'ils les avaient considérés, Bucky et lui, durant toutes ces décennies. C'était la raison pour laquelle il y avait maintenant un cadavre supplémentaire dans leur guerre absurde.

Steve se frotta les mains avec insistance dans l'espoir d'en faire disparaître le sang que lui seul pouvait voir, mais quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne semblait fonctionner. Il avait tué un innocent. Parce que ce gosse n'était ni un ennemi, ni quelqu'un de mauvais, il n'avait fait que suivre les ordres de son père et Steve aurait du le laisser partir. Lui faire peur et le menacer, peut-être le secouer un peu, mais le laisser partir.

Sauf qu'il en avait été incapable. Il pouvait bien se voiler la face autant qu'il le souhaitait, il y avait une vérité à laquelle il était incapable de se soustraire : Bucky était plus important que tout. Alors que Steve avait toujours refusé de tuer au nom d'Hydra, il l'avait fait pour le protéger. Et le pire était qu'il recommencerait sans hésiter si la situation se renouvelait.

Il étouffa un sanglot en plaçant sa tête sous l'eau. Peut-être ne valait-il pas mieux que ces monstres qu'il fuyait. Peut-être avaient-ils eux aussi des proches qu'ils voulaient protéger à tout prix. Il resta longtemps sous la douche, à essayer de calmer sa respiration et le tempête de sentiments dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il alla s'allonger tout contre son petit ami et s'y endormit.

La journée du lendemain passa lentement, laissant à la culpabilité de Steve tout le temps de s'installer durablement. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre et de surveiller. Le seul point positif était que Bucky était hors de danger, ses blessures étaient toutes refermées et la fièvre l'avait quitté, mais il oscillait toujours entre des moments de réveils et de sommeil. Quand il était conscient, son attention restait vacillante. C'était parfois à cause des injections de morphine, parfois le fait de souvenirs qui revenaient.

A deux reprises, l'accent de Brooklyn réapparut dans la bouche de Bucky. Cela faisait pratiquement soixante-dix ans qu'il avait disparu, caché derrière les syllabes dures de l'allemand et du russe, et l'entendre à nouveau lui mit stupidement les larmes aux yeux.

Le jour suivant se passa sensiblement comme le précédant. Steve entreprit de diminuer la quantité de drogue qu'il injectait à chaque fois. Ils devaient avoir cette conversation, celle qu'il repoussait encore et encore, avec plus ou moins de mauvaise foi. Son coéquipier était pratiquement guéri et il réclamait avec insistance de rejoindre Hydra. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus d'excuses à lui fournir et devrait capituler. Mais il était hors de question que cela arrive. Steve avait tué pour être certain qu'ils n'y retourneraient jamais, il refusait que ce soit en vain.

Mais au milieu de tout ceci, il y avait une toute petite lueur d'espoir. Le cerveau de Bucky guérissait, lentement mais sûrement, s'il devait en croire la fréquence d'apparition de ses souvenirs, ou plutôt de ses échos, comme le Soldat les appelait. C'était le moment ou jamais de lancer le sujet, son ami avait peut-être récupéré assez de lui pour que Steve arrive à le persuader, mais ce dernier ignorait comment l'approcher. Il cherchait toujours lorsque Bucky parla :

"Stevie ?"

Sa voix était hésitante. Steve leva les yeux vers son petit ami, qui le regardait avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il s'approcha immédiatement, inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Buck ?"

Pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom sans qu'il ne se mette en colère le remplissait de joie, même si sa réaction était tempérée par la souffrance que semblait actuellement vivre Bucky.

"Il y avait une jeune femme. Une jeune femme blonde. Avec des yeux bleus. Et elle avait un enfant dans ses bras et ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre qu'on ne pouvait pas séparer leurs cheveux. Et ils dansaient. Ils dansaient devant une fenêtre, au soleil. Et elle était enceinte, Stevie. Elle dansait avec son gros ventre et son enfant dans les bras. Elle dansait et riait. Sa robe blanche tournait autour d'elle. Et son enfant riait et tapait des mains. Et j'ai tiré. Elle est tombée et j'ai encore tiré. Ils m'avaient dit  _pas de survivants_. C'était un rêve, hein Stevie ? Je n'ai pas tué cette femme et fauché ces deux vies ? Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. Le reste est flou. Ça ne peut pas être un souvenir ? Jamais je ne ferais ça ? Pas à un enfant."

Steve sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il ne connaissait pas le contenu de la majorité des missions solo de Bucky, mais il était probable qu'un cas pareil soit arrivé. Le souvenir était trop clair, les détails trop nombreux pour que ça soit le simple fait de son imagination.

Il serra le corps tremblant contre le sien.

"Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas me rappeler. Fais les partir."

Steve le serra encore plus fort.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Bucky. Nous allons nous en sortir. Nous n'y retournerons pas. Plus personne ne t'obligera à faire ça. Plus jamais."

Bucky se raidit dans ses bras. Steve sut immédiatement qu'il l'avait perdu, que ses propos avaient réveillé le Soldat et que ce dernier refuserait de se laisser convaincre. Il fut repoussé violemment :

"Toi aussi tu es un traître ? Tu parles de nos supérieurs comme s'ils étaient le mal. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils œuvrent pour rendre le monde meilleur et plus sûr. Je dois faire mon devoir. Nous avons presque atteint notre but. Je veux rentrer. Maintenant."

Il savait qu'il avait abordé cette conversation de la pire des manières, mais la détresse dont il venait d'être témoin lui avait fait perdre toute capacité de réflexion, il n'avait eu qu'un objectif : soulager son ami.

Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de plier, en apparence du moins :

"Demain. On rentre demain. Nous ne risquons rien ici. Encore une nuit de repos et nous réintégrons la base."

Bucky était toujours en colère, mais il hocha la tête.

"Demain. Avant que le soleil ne soit levé."

"Promis."

Ils n'échangèrent plus un seul mot de la journée. Lorsque Steve prépara la dose de morphine de Bucky, il remplit la seringue un peu plus que d'habitude. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pesait lourd sur sa conscience déjà mise à mal par le meurtre dont il s'était rendu coupable. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, comme toujours. Il avait besoin de quelques jours supplémentaires, juste assez afin de trouver une solution. Et pour ça, il devait faire perdre à Bucky la notion du temps.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Deux jours plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au même point.

Bucky était tellement drogué qu'il ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Il passait maintenant tout son temps dans un espèce d'état second. Et Steve ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi, surtout qu'il en était le responsable, mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Il s'était piégé tout seul dans une position à laquelle il ne trouvait aucune issue acceptable. Il était hors de question de retourner auprès d'Hydra, pas alors qu'il avait tué et que le regard vide de sa victime hantait ses nuits, mais plus ils restaient ici et plus il prenait le risque que ce choix lui soit arraché des mains. Et pourtant, malgré l'urgence qui lui enserrait la poitrine et les longues heures de réflexion, il n'était pas plus proche maintenant de trouver une solution que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés ici.

Sa culpabilité ne faisait qu'empirer et il s'arrachait lui-même le cœur à chaque fois qu'il observait Bucky, le regard dans le vague ou quand ce dernier tendait son bras, sans poser de question. Il devait l'aider à se déplacer, à se nourrir, à se laver. Et savoir que c'était de sa faute lui retournait l'estomac. Il n'était pas mieux que ces monstres qui lui avaient enlevé toute possibilité de choix, même si ses intentions étaient bonnes.

Et ses stocks de morphine baissait dangereusement vite, il devait sortir pour en récupérer, l'obligeant à injecter une dose encore plus forte avant de quitter la maison, par peur que Bucky ne s'échappe pendant qu'il était absent.

Il avait choisi de cambrioler une pharmacie de l'autre côté de la ville afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Même avec sa vitesse et son endurance, il aurait besoin de trois ou quatre heures pour faire l'aller-retour. Il avait hésité à dérober une voiture, mais il voulait laisser le moins de traces possible. Il espérait que l'air extérieur et le trajet l'aideraient enfin à trouver une solution. Il devenait désespéré, c'était déjà un miracle en soit que Hydra ne les ait pas encore débusqués et il s'attendait à devoir se battre d'ici peu. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, ils avaient trop d'ennemis et aucun allié vers qui se tourner.

Ce fut seulement après avoir fait la moitié du chemin qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. À la différence de la première fois, celui-là était doué et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était là pour lui. Il ignorait juste qui était à ses trousses et si son poursuivant était seul. Si c'était Hydra, ils finiraient tous comme le jeune homme qui pourrissait dans une cabane de jardin. Et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, Steve aviserait.

Il continua son avancée, tous ses sens en alerte. La plupart de ses ennemis ignoraient tout de ses capacités. Qui pourrait croire que l'agent d'Hydra qu'il était et Captain America étaient le même homme ? La réponse était : absolument personne.

Hemrich avait pris un malin plaisir à lui montrer les journaux qui avaient annoncé sa disparition en mission. Il avait même vu les vidéos de ses obsèques. La manière grandiose dont il avait été enterré, alors qu'il avait été traité comme un moins que rien pendant pratiquement toute sa vie. C'était il y a longtemps, mais il avait été marqué par ces images, et les sentiments ambivalents qu'elles provoquaient en lui.

Steve arriva à la pharmacie sans avoir rencontré aucun problème, même s'il était toujours suivi. Il savait désormais que le type était seul, mais il ignorait tout de ses motivations et de l'organisation à laquelle il avait juré allégeance. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance, cet homme était peut-être la solution à son problème actuel. Steve était tellement désespéré que tout ce qui n'était pas Hydra lui paraissait acceptable.

Mais il ne pouvait se contenter de suppositions. Il devait en apprendre plus et à peine était-il entré dans le bâtiment, qu'il chercha un moyen de prendre de la hauteur. Heureusement pour lui, le propriétaire de la pharmacie vivait à l'étage supérieur et un escalier menait directement de l'arrière-boutique au premier.

Il entra discrètement dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Les ronflements de l'homme résonnaient depuis la porte à côté et Steve resta dans l'ombre, prenant garde à ne pas faire bouger les longs rideaux qui encadraient la vitre. Quelqu'un de normal n'aurait jamais vu cette silhouette un peu plus sombre au coin d'une ruelle. Mais il n'était pas normal. Sa vue était bien plus précise que celle du commun des mortels, y compris la nuit.

Son poing se serra quand il reconnut l'homme. Il s'agissait de l'archer qui avait failli tuer l'amour de sa vie. Sa première réaction fut de sortir et de le massacrer. Ce faible humain n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il n'aurait eu aucune chance contre Bucky non plus s'ils ne l'avaient pas pris en traître et à plusieurs.

Mais il se retint. Difficilement.

Il n'était pas certain de réussir à cacher un second cadavre, surtout s'il appartenait à un membre du SHIELD. Il ne pourrait échapper indéfiniment aux deux organisations si elles les cherchaient activement, même si elles étaient ennemies et se gêneraient mutuellement. Décidant qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et se servit dans les étagères de la pharmacie, vidant complètement le stock. Vu la consommation actuelle de Bucky, il allait en avoir besoin. Il devait maintenant trouver un moyen de s'occuper de l'homme caché dans les ombres à l'extérieur.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment et s'apprêtait à se remettre en route qu'une idée complètement folle germa. Hydra et le SHIELD étaient des ennemis. Un vieil adage disait que l'ennemi de son ennemi était son ami et même si Steve n'était pas idiot au point de le prendre au pied de la lettre, il tenait peut-être là la solution à son problème le plus urgent. Il n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea droit vers son poursuivant.

Il fit attention à ce que ses mains soient pleinement visibles et il s'arrêta à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de l'endroit où était dissimulé l'archer. Ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier de bander son arc. Malgré la pénombre, Steve vit briller la pointe d'une flèche.

Il parla d'une voix assez claire pour être entendu :

"Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous. J'ai des informations sur Hydra qui pourraient vous être utiles. Je vous demande juste la protection en échange de ce que je sais, pour moi et mon coéquipier."

L'homme parut surpris de sa proposition. Il le garda en joue et parla dans son oreillette.

"J'ai le Captain qui se rend."

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, écoutant probablement la réponse qui lui était donnée. Puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux :

"C'est d'accord. Mais après votre petite tentative d'assassinat, je ne peux pas vous laisser vous balader comme ça. Et il me faut la position du Soldat."

Steve pensa brièvement à Bucky, complètement dans les vapes et incapable de se défendre. S'il se réveillait au mauvais moment, ce serait un carnage.

"J'ai certaines conditions. Mais j'accepte."

  

 

> **Enregistrement interview Clint Barton mené par Maria Hill.**
> 
> **Date : 21** ****avril 2013** **
> 
> **Sujet : Arrestation agents Hydra. Codename : Captain et Soldat de l'hiver**
> 
> " **Enregistrement n° 27599, effectué le 21 **avril 2013 à treize heure quarante quatre**  par l'agent Maria Hill. Interrogatoire de l'agent Barton, en présence l'agent Natasha Romanoff-"**
> 
> " **Ces introductions sont d'un ennui."**
> 
> " **Agent Barton. Je vous prierai de ne parler que lorsque vous y êtes invités. "**
> 
> " **Bien M'dame."**
> 
> **Soupir**
> 
> " **Commençons. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé la nuit du 20 au 21 avril 2013 ?**
> 
> " **J'avais enfin réussi à retrouver la trace des deux agents d'HYDRA qui avaient pénétrés dans notre planque et avaient attenté à la vie de notre cher directeur. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une prime pour ça ? On a un peu sauvé le patron du meilleur assassin de ces soixante-dix dernières années."**
> 
> " **Non. C'est votre travail. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"**
> 
> " **J'ai suivi leur piste, en premier jusque dans une maison en vente. Mais ils l'avaient déjà quitté. Je suis remonté ensuite à une seconde maison. Et je tiens à dire que ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air lorsque je le raconte. Il n'y avait aucune piste entre les deux habitations, aucune trace, aucun vol de voiture. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a mis sur la piste. Ils ne pouvaient pas être allés bien loin à pied, pas avec un blessé grave. Du coup, j'ai cherché des logements vides depuis ce point de départ. Ils ont été malins, j'aurai presque pu passer à côté. Mais on ne m'appelle pas Hawkeye pour rien."**
> 
> **Bam** **.**
> 
> " **Aie."**
> 
> " **Arrête ton cinéma, je veux aller manger une pizza, finis ton rapport."**
> 
> " **Tu n'avais pas besoin de taper si fort, Nat. On en était où ?"**
> 
> " **Vous avez retrouvé les deux agents d'HYDRA."**
> 
> " **Ha oui. Ils avaient l'air bien installé, donc j'ai commencé ma surveillance. À bonne distance, pour qu'ils ne me repèrent pas. D'ailleurs heureusement que j'ai de bons yeux -"**
> 
> **Bam** **.**
> 
> " **Mais aie ! Arrête de me taper Nat."**
> 
> " **Finis. Ton. Rapport."**
> 
> " **Si tu insistes. Mais je vais finir par avoir des séquelles à force de me prendre des coups sur la tête. J'étais donc en planque et quand le Captain est sorti, je l'ai suivi. Il est entré dans une pharmacie et en est ressorti même pas dix minutes plus tard. Mais au lieu de repartir, il est venu vers moi et m'a dit vouloir se rendre. Je vous ai prévenu, vous avez dit oui, je lui ai répété et voilà."**
> 
> " **Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"**
> 
> " **On est retournés vers leur cachette."**
> 
> " **Il n'a pas cherché à vous échapper ? Ou à attaquer ?"**
> 
> " **Non. Il était très calme. Il n'a pas parlé de tout le trajet."**
> 
> " **Que s'est-il passé quand vous êtes arrivés à la maison. ?"**
> 
> " **Il s'est arrêté au début de la rue. Il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je l'attende ici. J'ai bien entendu refusé. Il m'a juste annoncé que son coéquipier ne se rendrait pas aussi facilement. Qu'il attaquerait s'il me voyait. Que je devais lui permettre de s'en occuper, seul. J'ai accepté de lui laisser trois minutes."**
> 
> " **Plutôt risqué ?"**
> 
> " **Je crois que s'il avait voulu m'attaquer, il aurait pu le faire à n'importe quel moment. Je l'ai vu bouger et se battre. Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais en combat rapproché, je n'ai aucune chance."**
> 
> " **Il a tenu parole ?"**
> 
> " **Oui. Il est ressorti deux minutes plus tard. Il m'a fait rentrer et m'a emmené auprès du Soldat de l'hiver. Il dormait. Le Captain m'a dit l'avoir drogué."**
> 
> " **Y avait-il des traces de lutte dans la pièce ?"**
> 
> " **Aucune."**
> 
> " **Vous pensez qu'il l'a eu par surprise ?"**
> 
> " **Non. Je crois que le Soldat l'a laissé faire. Vu l'état de son bras et les flacons de morphine vides sur la table de chevet, c'est une habitude."**
> 
> " **Et la suite ?"**
> 
> " **J'ai appelé des renforts et un véhicule pour les transporter tous deux. Le Captain s 'est assis au bord du lit et a attendu sans bouger. Quand l'agent Romanoff est arrivée avec deux autres membres, nous avons menotté le Captain et déplacé le Soldat. Nous sommes ensuite revenus à la base. La seule exigence du Captain a été qu'on les place dans la même cellule, ce que nous avons fait."**
> 
> " **Pourquoi ? Ça va à l'encontre de tous nos protocoles."**
> 
> " **Parce qu'il est venu de lui-même. Parce que je l'ai vu assis au bord de ce lit, j'ai vu la manière dont il regardait son coéquipier. Il y a un truc. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je pense que le Soldat est la clé."**
> 
> " **Ils pourraient être une menace ?"**
> 
> " **Le Soldat ? Absolument. Le Captain, je ne sais pas. J'ignore ce qui l'a poussé à se rendre en premier lieu. Il faudra lui demander. Envoyez Nat, elle est capable de tirer les vers du nez de n'importe qui."**
> 
> " **Fin de l'enregistrement."**

 

 

> **Rapport de Brock Rumlow**
> 
> **Date : 22 **avril 2013****
> 
> **Sujet : Disparition des agents Codename : Soldat de l'hiver et Captain.**
> 
> **Les deux agents susnommés ont disparu lors de leur dernière mission. Leur dernier contact remonte au 12/04/2013 à sept heure vingt-trois. Ils avaient l'intention de fouiller une planque potentielle au nord de Washington.**
> 
> **Nous avons pu entrer nous même dans le barrage dès le lendemain, quand ils n'ont pas repris contact avec la base. L'édifice était vide, mais nous avons trouvé des traces de combat dans un couloir.**
> 
> **Les vidéos de surveillance nous ont montré qu'ils étaient ressortis tous deux, le Soldat blessé par plusieurs flèches. Nous avons ensuite perdu leur piste pendant deux jours.**
> 
> **Nous avons lancé un appel à tous nos sympathisants de la zone, la seule information utile nous est venue d'une petite ville à plusieurs kilomètres du barrage. Un homme nous a remonté la disparition de son fils, ce qui nous a permis de préciser nos recherches.**
> 
> **Leur première planque était vide et il nous a fallu plusieurs jours pour trouver la suivante. À ce moment, les agents Barton et Romanoff avaient déjà mis la main sur eux.**
> 
> **Avec l'était actuel du SHIELD et du projet Insight, nos espions ont été incapables de nous confirmer leur position actuelle. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte et nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence, il est possible qu'ils les aient suivis de leur plein gré. Nous ignorons ce qu'il s'est passé pour en arriver à ce résultat, le conditionnement auxquels ils étaient soumis n'a jamais montré le moindre signe de défaillance.**
> 
> **J'ai mis toutes nos équipes sur le coup, nous devons les retrouver eu plus vite. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre que les secrets d'Hydra tombent entre les mains du SHIELD.**
> 
> **Je conseille de procéder à une vérification complète des méthodes de conditionnement avant de les renvoyer en mission.**


End file.
